


The Allen Twins

by TheAlterAlyce



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Sebastian Smythe and Barry Allen are Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 56,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlterAlyce/pseuds/TheAlterAlyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Barry Allen have been separated after the incident. But after Barry was caught up in an issue, his brother comes in to the rescue. Find out how different their lives are after being separated. Series of One Shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Double the Trouble.

It was late at night in the Central City. Barry Allen was in his lab finishing off a case before heading home for the night. It was almost ten at night when a few detectives came in.

“Where is it Allen?” one of the detectives demanded as I was being manhandled.

“Whoa, what?”

“Where is the cash that you stole?”

“What cash?” he demanded as a detective was harshly putting on a pair of handcuffs. “What are you talking about I didn’t steal any cash.”

“We have video surveillance that proves that you did.”

“I believe I have the right to an attorney.” Barry exclaimed as they started to lead him down to the interrogation room. “And why are we doing this now, it’s like the middle of the night.”

“Fine,” one of the detectives said letting him go. “Don’t leave town.”

“I won’t.” he said rubbing his wrists that felt a bit battered from the harsh treatment. He left the police station and headed home.

And as soon as he was safely in his apartment, he pulled out his phone and called his lawyer.

“Hello?” a familiar voice said from the other line.

“I need your help.”

“Tell me everything.”

~()~

The DA, Captain Singh and Joe West were behind the one way glass as they watched Barry Allen behind the one way glass. But what irked the three was how different Barry looked. He seemed a lot more formal a bit stiff. He had gelled back hair with a clean shave except for a mustache. He held himself with confidence that could be passed off as arrogance, that really wasn’t the Barry Allen that either of them knew.

“This is not possible.” Joe said. “Barry has been working for the CCPD for years it’s impossible for him to steal that money.”

“We have surveillance of him stealing money from the bank.” The D. A. said. “As impossible as it is, we have no choice.”

The Captain entered the interrogation room and Barry Allen stood up.

“Good afternoon.” He said. “I am sorry, but my client has yet to arrive.”

“What are you talking about, Allen.” Captain Singh demanded. “Where is your attorney?”

“You must be mistaken.” He said. “I am not Barry.”

“What are you…”

Joe noticed something at the side of the man’s neck. It was a small tattoo of some sort of bird with words encircling it.

“Bas Allen?” he whispered. The D.A. looked at him in confusion.

“Who?”

“I am Sebastian Smythe.” He said holding out his hand. “My Client Barry Allen has yet to arrive.”

“Joe, please explain.” The D.A. said.

Barry suddenly bursts into the room. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

The D.A. and the Captain were wide eyed staring at the two Allen’s in the interrogation room. The D. A. was looking at Joe for an explanation while the Captain was a bit shocked with the scene in front of him.

“There’s two of you?” The captain demanded. “What?”

“It seems that we have a lot to discuss.” Sebastian said looking sternly at his brother, who looked down sheepishly as he took a seat. He noted that Captain has yet to address the two of them being frozen in shock. “What? Have you not met identical twins before?”

“I didn’t know that you were a twin.” The Captain said. “So this issue should be addressed to the both of you.”

“My client says that you have footage that proves that he stole money from a bank. I would like to see the footage.”

The Captain shook back to his role and pulled out the laptop that was in the room. He showed the two the clip that was being used for evidence.

The footage clearly shows one of the two stealing a large amount of cash from inside one of the vaults of the bank. He had a gun held in his left hand while holding the bag with his right as he left the building.

“I swear that wasn’t me.” Barry said. “I was at home that night…”

“Barry.” Sebastian said sternly and Barry stopped talking. Then he looked at the captain. “It is impossible for this to be either me or my client.”

“How…”

Sebastian moves the video back and zooms in on the neck of the suspect. There was a distinct tattoo on the side of his neck.

“This proves that this is not, Barry.” Sebastian said. he pulls the side of his collar showing a tattoo of a bird with words encircling it like the one in the video. The Captain examines the tattoo and the one in the video. It was a match.

“What is this?” he demanded. “some sort of cult?”

“A high school club.” Sebastian said. “Which is none of your concern. But next in the footage.”

Sebastian forwards the video as the suspect uses a gun to blast the camera.

“I am right handed.” Sebastian said. “This man in this video is left handed.”

“That doesn’t fully clear your case, Mr. Smythe.” The captain said. “Where were you when this event occurred.”

“I was at home with my husband who can testify that I was at home doing some unfinished work.” He said crossing his arms.

“He could be lying.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed. “Just because I am gay, doesn’t make it any different Captain.”

Barry whispered into Sebastian’s ear. “Bas, he’s engaged to his boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Sebastian said. “But that doesn’t justify that my husband could be lying.”

“We need solid proof that you were at home that night.”

“What do you need bruises from our mind blowing…”

“Seb!” Barry scolded this time. “Not that, he mean’s real evidence, like footage.”

“I live in a well surveillance apartment in upper east Central City.” Sebastian said barely missing a beat. “Feel free to check. I came home early that night. And worked on some unfinished work.”

“So if this isn’t you then who is?”

“I don’t know.” Sebastian said. “But sure as hell, it isn’t me or my brother.”

“So are you saying that there’s what a shape shifter out there?”

“Can be.” Sebastian said. Then he pulled out files from his bag. Three main files, the first was one of Clyde and Mark Mardon, the second a man named Jake Simmons, and the last file, was about a man in a yellow suit.

“What is this?” the Captain asked.

“Four people who have be caught in surveillance doing extremely impossible things. Controlling the weather, shooting some sort of death ray from his eyes, and running in the speed of sound.”

“What has this got to do with the case.”

“Whoever this man is posing as me.” Sebastian said with a serious look on his face. “He is like one of these people. He is dangerous. And as sneaky as smoke.”

“And what proof do you have that this man is a super human?” the Captain demanded parking his hands on the table and looking at Sebastian in the eye.

Sebastian pulled out another file. A lot thicker than the first three. “A list of people that was in the same situation. I was in a similar case a few months ago. Steven Matthews. Rock solid alibi, no priors.”

The captain started to browse through the evidence while Sebastian was leaning back on the chair looking quite proud of himself. Barry was looking at his brother in shock. He knew that his brother was a good lawyer, but he didn’t know he was that good.

“Close your mouth, little brother, flies might go in.” he whispered. Which caused Barry to close his mouth and pout slightly.

The D.A. then entered the interrogation room followed by Joe.

“Good afternoon.” Sebastian greeted courtly. “So, are we free to go?”

The D.A. reviewed the evidence along with the Captain while Joe just stood studying the Allen twins. He remembered Sebastian before he left to live with his godfather when he was eleven. The man before him was different from the carefree performer he met fourteen years ago. Looking at the two beside each other, he could tell that the two, although extremely different, didn’t seem that different at all.

Sebastian had that same spark in his eyes when Barry was in the middle of a science project. Like he was in the head of his game. And in how fast he came as soon as he heard that Barry was in trouble. He was as loyal as Barry is towards family.

“This is some well detailed evidence, Mr. Smythe.” The D.A. said. “Almost like you knew about the case.”

“This is the same case I was working on last month.” Sebastian said. “He was one of six before this particular case. All similar to the situation.”

“Mr. Allen couldn’t have told you this earlier than last night.”

“A miracle what a few cups of espresso and years of sleepless nights can do.” Sebastian said with a smirk. “And I have been researching on mysterious events around Central City for the past year.”

“You and your client are released.” The D.A. said. “Do not leave town, this is still an on going investigation.”

“Of course.” Sebastian said “Pleasure doing business with you.”

The Captain and the D.A. left the room. Leaving Joe with Henry Allen’s twin sons.

“Thank you for coming,” Barry said hugging Sebastian. Sebastian’s composure relaxed from the serious and one of the best lawyers around to the slightly more cunning brother of Barry Allen.

“Hey Joe, long time no see.” Sebastian said with an arm wrapped around Barry’s shoulders.

“Bas Allen.”

“I go by Sebastian Smythe now.” Sebastian said. “As much as I believe that dad is innocent, too many questions are asked. So my godfather adopted me.”

“So you have been researching on these superhumans?” Joe asked. “Just like Barry.”

“Joe,” Barry said. “He knows.”

“About what?”

“Don’t you think that I would be one of the first to know about my brother being the Flash?” Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. “I was researching on a few of these metahumans for the past few years.”

“Your dad’s case?”

“You seem to forget that I was the only one in that house that was actually there and saw a man in a yellow suit kill our mother.” Sebastian said as they start to leave the interrogation room. “Anyways, how’s life been, how’s Iris.”

“Iris is dating his partner.” Barry said.

“Yikes.” Sebastian said. “And he’s still alive right?”

“For now.” Barry said teasingly.

They walked over to the lobby of the Police department. Where Iris and Eddie were talking.

“I’m seeing double.” Eddie said rubbing his eyes.

“Sebastian?”

“The one and only.” Sebastian said with a smirk. Iris hugged the older Allen twin then held him by the shoulders at arm length.

“I haven’t seen you in years. You look great! And a tattoo?”

“I was always a little rebel.” He said with a mischievous smirk.

 “Barry has a twin.” Eddie asked. “And I thought there was only one super genius baby faced scientist.”

“There is only one.” Sebastian reassured. “Don’t worry, I am not as smart as Barry here is when it comes to those scientific theories and algorithms. Anyways, I have to get back home. My husband is waiting for me. Today was a supposed day in for the two of us. But I had to come.”

“Wow, you managed to find someone?” Iris asked. “I hope he’s cute.”

“He is adorable.” Sebastian gave his brother and Joe one last hug and kissed Iris at the cheek.

“Nice to meet you, Detective Thawne” Sebastian said holding out his hand to Eddie “hope to get to know you more especially since you’re together with this firecracker.”

Iris glared at Sebastian while he just winked at her.

“Nice catch” he mouthed before leaving the building.

“So, it seems that you failed to mention that Barry has a twin brother.” Eddie said to Iris. “And that he was gay.”

“Well, there was nothing to talk about.” Iris said. “Plus, Sebastian has always been like that. Why were you jealous.”

“Extremely if it wasn’t for the fact he was married.” Eddie said kissing Iris.

“Well, that Sebastian for you.” Barry said. “One of the most unpredictable people you’d ever see. But the best brother one could hope for.”


	2. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Incident...and what Sebastian saw...How their childhood changed forever

Chapter 2: The Incident.

Sebastian’s POV (eleven years old)

                  Our Tap dancing class ended early one afternoon. I was hanging around with my best friend Claire. She lives just across the block from my house. Then Claire’s older brother came around the corner laughing with his friends.

“Hey Allen!” Tony Woodward said. “Your brother is a freak.”

“What are you talking about, you barely know my brother.” I said.

“Well, he was bad mouthing us after we started to beat up little Johnny.”

“Why are you beating up Johnny?” I demanded “He didn’t do anything to you.”

“Well, he wasn’t cool.”

“And you are?” I asked with a raised eyebrow. I glared at the taller boy who tried to size me up. “Now what did you do to my brother?”

“I may have beat him up a little.” He said offhandedly. “Do you one some of your own.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“And why is that?”

“Unless you want Madam Andrews that you cheated in that last Math test.”

“What are you a tattle tale.”

“No.” I said calmly. “But a few bruises and scrapes would cause some questions. I could perhaps slip that someone wanted me to help him cheat in a few exams. And perhaps get said person held back a few more years.”

“What if I beat you up until you can’t even talk, much less dance. Little ballerina.”

“Then you do have a death wish.” I said I stepped closer to the head bully and glared at him. “So unless you want to spend the rest of your short childhood in the slammer. I suggest you leave me and my brother alone.”

“And how do you think you can do that?”

“I have connections that you don’t know about.” I said with a smirk and crossed arms. “So unless you and your little clique wants to spend the rest of your life in juvie. I suggest you leave me and my brother alone.”

“Come on, guys.” Tony said calling his friends away. Claire waved goodbye as her brother started to pull her away.

“Oh, and boys.” I called causing some of them to turn. “I just want you to know, that wasn’t a threat. It was a promise.”

I snarled at the group who started to walk away. When I knew they wouldn’t turn their back, I ran straight home.

“Barry!” I called opening the door. I found him with mom in the middle of the living room, mom was cleaning some of the dried blood and putting ice on bruises. I quickly went over to him and looked at the bruises on his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He said. “Tony his friends beat me up again.”

“Don’t worry, I’m here. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” I said grabbing my brother in a hug. He groaned in pain from the tight hug. I loosened my hold but I didn’t let him go.

“Don’t blame yourself for this, Seb.” Mom said. “I am glad you are both looking after each other. But you can’t always be at each other’s side. But you can always be there way you need him the most. That is what counts.”

“I know.” I said with a smile.

Dad came into the house. “I’m home.”

“Barry got into a fight today.” mom said and looked at the two of us. “And he won.”

“Really?” dad asked. “Wait a go slugger.”

Mom looked at him sternly and dad’s expression changed. “Oh and uh, no more fighting.”

They shared a kiss. Then me and Barry looked at each other and at our parents. Despite our crappy school lives, we were living a very normal and happy life.

That was until that one night…

Mom was checking on Barry’s bruises while I was looking at them from my bed.

“Ouch.”

“Your bruise is already healing.” Mom said.

“It still hurts though.”

“Not for much longer.”

“Don’t worry, Barry.” I chimed in sleepily. “After it heals up, you can be your charming self again. Maybe enough to charm Iris.”

Barry chuckled at me while mom just shook her head with a smile on her face. She tucks Barry in like she did with me and kisses him on the forehead.

“I’ll keep the light on for you.” Mom said.

“Were you ever afraid of the dark?” Barry asked.

Mom thought for a moment. “If I turn off this light now, would you be scared?”

Barry shook his head.

“That’s because I’m here with you. See you’re not afraid of the dark, Barry.” Mom said. “You’re afraid of being alone in the dark. And that goes away when you realize something. You’re never really alone.”

“Yeah,” I said. “Cus you have me just across the room.”

Mom and Barry chuckled. Dad came in.

“Bed time.” He said.

“I’m thirsty.” Barry said teasingly.

“And I need to go to the bathroom.” I said getting off the bed. Causing both my parents and my brother to laugh. I did my business in the bathroom and went back into the room. I hugged my parents good night and went back to my bed.

“You can turn off the lights.” Barry said looking at me with a smile. I smiled back at him.

Mom and dad smiled at the both of us and they closed the lights.

I was about to enter the land of nod when I felt the bed dip. I scooted over the side as Barry lay beside me. I opened one eye and see him staring back at me.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “Tony didn’t bother me today. And Iris told me that Claire said you said something to them to back off?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because, I’m your big brother.” I said wrapping my arm around him.

“By two minutes.”

“Either way, I would do anything I can to make sure you’re safe.” I said. “Now go to sleep.”

“I love you, Bas.”

“Love you too, Bear.”

~()~

I could hear Barry screaming for mom. I woke up and sat on my bed. I looked around. The aquarium’s water was floating and Barry was still screaming downstairs in distress.

I quickly went down the stairs only to find Barry sweeped away.

“Barry!” I ran down the last flight of stairs. Dad was trying to fight this vibrating man in a yellow suit. He fell unconscious. And I stood there in fright.

The vibrating man stood in front of my mom as she screamed. The man in a yellow suit stabbed her in the heart.

The man in the yellow suit sped past the hallway and out of the house I leaned back to the wall. And I held my head in my hands.

“This can’t be happening.” I turned back into the scene. A man in a red suit was talking to mom.

“Get off her!” I exclaimed I tried to push him off and I got to my mom. Her eyes were glassy. She was gone.

“No.” I cried. Tears were flowing down my face. The man in the red suit held my shoulders. I was suddenly in his arms. I could feel him crying too.

I looked up. The man didn’t have a mask like the one in yellow. But it looked like his mask was pulled back. His eyes were puffy, but were a familiar color. I don’t know why, but I knew I could trust him. Like I knew him.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“I am the Flash.” He whispered.I was in his armsand was crying on his chest. “It’s going to be alright, Sebby.”

I don’t know how he knew my name, but the grief was too much. I cried myself to sleep in his arms. Hoping it was all a dream.

~()~

I woke up with sirens.

I prayed it was all a dream. But I ran down the stairs, but the cops were pulling my dad out the door with handcuffs.

“Dad!”

“Don’t go into the living room, Sebastian!” he exclaimed. “Don’t worry about me!”

“Dad!” I exclaimed I followed the cops. “What’s going on!”

“Dad!” I heard Barry exclaim. He entered the house. “What is going on, Sebby?”

“I don’t know.” I said honestly. We headed towards the living room where a tarp was covering a body. The events of what happened came rushing back. My mom’s glassy eyes and her face pale. Just like the face of the person who was under the tarp that Barry had moved.

“Mom.” He cried. “Mom!”

I was beside him holding my brother in my arms and we both cried. I could hear Joe grab us both from our mom’s body. He held us both as we cried our grief. But I could never tell Barry what I saw, I could never tell him that I was there as I watched our mom get murdered.

~()~

Joe took us both into his home after our father was announced guilty. They didn’t believe us. Either of us. I was there. I watched that vibrating yellow suited man stab my mother.

I was walking down the stairs when I overheard Joe and his partner Fred Chyre talking.

“I don’t know about this Fred.” Joe said. “I don’t want to separate the twins. But I also don’t know how I’ll be able to handle three kids.”

“Joe what happened to them was traumatic.” Fred said. “Now more than ever they need someone to take care of them. To be a stable part of their life.”

“I know.” Joe said. “But I know that Henry and Nora wouldn’t want the two boys to separate. Leaving them in foster care would really separate the two. Especially if we let the court handle the two.”

I couldn’t listen anymore. I started to climb the stairs and head to the room I share with Barry. Barry was out with Iris doing …well I really don’t know what they’re usually doing. I took out my old slightly beaten down superman wallet. It didn’t hold any money. But inserted in one of the pockets was a calling card.

_Alexander Smythe_

_Westernville, Ohio._

I don’t want to leave Barry, I can’t. But Joe can’t keep us both here. And I know that Barry can’t leave Iris behind. Especially after all this. I can see how Barry looks at Iris. He cant’s just leave her. It’ll break him. If we both end up in foster care, we’d both be separated. Unsure if we would even see each other.

I wiped the tears off my eyes. I have to be brave. I have to do this. For Barry.

I put on a brave face and went down the stairs.

I stood at the foot of the staircase and the two detectives stopped talking.

“Uh, Barry or Sebastian?” Fred asked.

“Seb.” I said. “Joe, I need to talk to you.”

“About what.”

“I want to see my dad.”

“Sebastian, I brought you and Barry to see your dad the other day, you know the reason why I can’t let you do that.” Joe said. “Henry told you himself.”

“Just… please.” I said drained. “Just this one last time, I won’t bother you about this again. I promise.”

Fred looked at Joe and shrugged.

“Alright.” Joe relented taking his keys off the counter. “Let’s go.”

~()~

I asked Joe to wait outside the little room where people let visitors visit inmates. And when my dad came in, he was surprised to see me.

“Seb, what are you doing here.” he asked. “And what are you doing here alone? Did you run away from Joe. Please tell me your…”

“Dad.” I said solemnly. As he seated across me.

“How did you get here?”

“Joe brought me.” I said. “I needed to talk to you.”

“Tell me what, Bazzy?”

I smiled at the old nickname. Then I explained the situation. After everything he was silent.

“Seb, I didn’t want this to happen to you. To either of you.” He said honestly. “You shouldn’t be worrying about this. You’re eleven. You shouldn’t be carrying all this weight on your shoulders.”

“I know.” I said. “But I am keeping a promise I made you and mom. I am keeping Barry safe.”

I silently slide the calling card to him.

 “I called Uncle Alex while you were in trial.” I admitted. “He wanted to help. And he offered to help anyway he could.”

“I don’t understand.”

I smiled sadly at him. “Central City is his home. Our home. but Barry… he has Iris. He has something stable here in Central City. If we take that away…”

“What are you saying?”

“Uncle Alex lives in Ohio.” I said. “And he has a very unstable job where he travels to so much. I can’t subject Barry to that.”

“Seb, you don’t have to keep thinking about Barry, you need to think of yourself for once. This is a big decistion.”

“I want Barry to live with Joe.” I said. “Joe can’t take care of both of us. At least this way, Barry can still see you, and he could live a more or less normal life.”

“And you?”

“Uncle Alex’s wife always wanted to adopt.” I said. “He offered to find me a home if things don’t work out.”

Dad looked at me seriously.

“I don’t want you to do this.” He said honestly. Then looking at me in the eye. “But it looks like you’ve already made up your mind.”

I just gave him a small sheepish smile. He motioned for me to come over to his side.

He wrapped me in a hug.

“I love you, Sebastian.” He said. “Don’t ever forget that.

“I love you too, Daddy.” I said my head resting on the crook of his neck. “I’ll be okay. I promise.”

~()~

I had already finished calling Uncle Alex making the arrangements when Barry found out.

“Bas?” he asked. “Please tell me it’s not true.”

Barry stood at the doorway looking at me sadly.

“Come here.” I said sitting down on the bed. I grabbed my brother in a hug.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I have to.”

“Why?” he asked. “We can both stay here with Joe he said so, we don’t have to…”

“Barry, it’s for the best.” I said. “Joe can’t take care of all three of us. And you and I both know we don’t want to cause that much trouble to Joe.”

Barry looked down. “I didn’t think of that.”

“Barry.” I lifted his chin and looked at him in the eyes. “We’re going to be okay. It’s not like I’m gone. I’m still going to be here. Remember what mom said.”

“We are never truly alone.” he said with a small smile.

“Yeah.” I said. “Barry, it doesn’t matter where you and I are, you are always going to be my baby brother. And I am always going to be looking after you.”

Barry launched himself at me in a hug again. “I just wish this didn’t have to happen.”

“I know, Barry.” I said patting him at the back. “I wished that too.”

The day came when I was to leave Central City. Uncle Alex finished some last minute papers back here in Central City and we were now headed to Ohio. We were at the airport with Joe, Iris and Barry.

“We’re going to miss you around, Seb.” Joe said. “Remember if you need anything…”

“I’ll call.” I reassured.

Suddenly I was hugged by a fluffy haired girl.

“I know we weren’t all that close.” Iris whispered into my ear. “But I’m going to miss you around the house. I’ve grown rather fond of the snarky Barry around the house.”

I smiled cheekily at her. “We can always do our little talks on the phone.”

“I’ll look forward to that.” She said. I was then face to face with my brother.

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” I said. hugging him tight. “Don’t ever stop fighting for what’s right.”

“And you make sure you don’t lose sight of who you are.”

“I have to go.” I said. I was about to enter through the gate where Uncle Alex was patiently waiting. I looked back at the three.

I was about to go through the gate when I stopped and ran back to my brother for one last hug.

“I love you Barry.” I whispered into his ear. “Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t” he reassured.

I then turned back and walked through the gate. Alone and not knowing where I’m headed to. But as long as my brother is fine, I know I will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay after three fourths of a tissue roll and about- five hours and a headache I finished this :P  
> I couldn’t stop crying while I wrote this. But I really wanted to write it. It’s a bit fluffy and perhaps a bit OOC. But hey if this happened to me. I’d probably do something similar.  
> …So…  
> Please Comment and Kudos...:) so I know I wasn’t the only one who cried at this…maybe…hopefully…hehe


	3. As the Years go by... Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the years go by.....

Chapter 3: As the Years Go on… PART 1!

13 years old…

It’s been two years since the two brothers saw each other face to face. They called each other and texted as soon as both brothers got their phones when they were twelve.

But to both boys, it wasn’t the same.

 _So how’s your project been?_ Sebastian asked from the other side of the phone. He was at his mother’s parent’s house in the room he was assigned to. While his mother went with her friends did their ‘adult things’, which Sebastian assumed mean drinking till morning.

“It’s fine.” Barry said. “I’m nervous, Seb.”

 _You’ll do great!_ Sebastian encouraged. _I am certain you’ll win that science fair._

“It’s not that.” Barry said. “There are people from ECAS who’d be looking for students for a scholarship. And I _really_ want to go.”

 _Wait, Edwin Croft’s Academy of Science?_ Sebastian asked. _The big fancy science University uptown Central City?_

“Yes!” Barry said. “Now you see why I’m so nervous? What if I don’t get in? What if the fuel tank leaks again? What if the magnetic field doesn’t last? What if…”

 _Barry! I_ Sebastian interrupted _That is not going to happen. Knowing you, you’ve double checked it right?_

“Yes.”

_And you’re going to test it before the Science fair?_

“Yes, but.”

 _But nothing._ Sebastian said. _It’s going to work out as planned. And if these science nerds don’t accept you into their fancy school, then they don’t see talent that is right in front of them. So no more worrying, okay? You’re going to get yourself worked up for nothing._

“Fine.” Barry said. “So what about you? Where in the world are you this time?”

 _California, I think._ Sebastian said. _There’s some sort of fancy smancy wedding that mother and father have to attend. And since my father is in the middle of a case, I went here with my mother. We’re at one of my mother’s parent’s house._

 _“_ One of her parents or one of the houses.”

_One of the houses._

“Wait, I’m going to assume that your foster grandparents are like Iris’” Barry said “How aren’t you with them or they’re telling you that you need to go to bed?”

_That would work, if they were actually here._

“So you’re at your foster grandparents’ house with your Aunt Jen?” Barry asked. “Isn’t Aunt Jen’s family like super wealthy living in big mansions and stuff.”

 _No and Yes,_ Sebastian said _Aunt Jen went to hang out with some of her friends who came in around seven. So under the promise that I won’t leave the house and not to break anything, I was allowed to stay in here alone._

 _“_ They left you in a big house, alone?” Barry demanded “Where there are people that know that inside the house is probably a lot of jewelry and other riches which people can go in and try to steal?”

 _It’s a gated community._ Sebastian said _I’ll be fine._

“Does that happen often?” Barry asked “Them leaving you alone at home?”

 _Not too much, but it does happen every now and then._ Sebastian said. _Why do you think I’m so grateful you were at home._

“It’s the middle of the school year.” Barry said. “Why are you all the way in California?”

 _Mother has been tutoring me instead of going to school._ Sebastian said _Makes me miss having actual friends though._

“Couldn’t you just go to a school nearby?”

 _They travel too much._ Sebastian said _Though according to papa, we might settle down sometime next year, I don’t know where though, but it might be enough for me to go to a year or two of high school._

“Just in time.” Barry said. “You might miss the, I quote ‘BEST FOUR YEARS OF YOUR LIFE!’”

Sebastian chuckled _Yeah I wouldn’t want to miss that. Anyways I need to get to bed, And I know you need to get some sleep too,_

Barry sighed. “I guess, I’m just a bit nervous. The Science Fair is next week!”

 _You’ll do great!_ Sebastian said, _Now go get some sleep_

“Good Night, Bazzy”

_Good Night, Barry._

~()~

Iris was just about to leave the house the Saturday of the science fair to head to see Barry, when the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to see Barry.

“Barry, what are you doing here, I thought you were at school already.”

“Wow, I was gone for two years and you forget me already?” he asked

“Wait, Sebastian?”

“The one and only.” He said smugly as Iris hugged the older Allen twin.

“What are you doing here?” Iris asked. Looking over Sebastian she notice that there was a distinct difference that she missed she just couldn’t point her finger at it.

“Moral Support.” He said with a big smile. “So, are you headed towards the school, as well? I know that Barry is at school.”

“I’m heading there in a minute, come on in.” she said Sebastian wandered into the West household, taking everything in as if it were his first time.

“You have no idea how much I miss living in the simplicity of Central City life.” Sebastian said plucking a picture from the table. It was taken at the park; Iris was on one side of Barry while Sebastian was on the other. He had an arm around each of their shoulders pulling them both close. They all had a goofy smile in their face.

His eyes wandered to the piano that stood at one side of the living room.

“You guys kept the piano.” Sebastian noted.

“Barry didn’t want it to go to storage.” Iris said. “Dad was fine with keeping it there.”

Sebastian gently touched the keys of the old piano. “This was our great grandfather’s. He carved his initials on the cover.”

Iris came closer as Sebastian pointed to the carving. There was a small H.A. on the cover.

“Dad once said he wanted to continue carving the initials.” Sebastian said. “and he’d name us with the initials H. A.”

“Why?”

Sebastian shrugged. “He was weird. Where do you think Barry and I got it. He was weird. But damn he was brilliant.”

Sebastian sighed then looked at Iris. “So are we headed to the school yet?”

~()~

Barry was nervously toying with the set up around his project.

“Where the hell is the asshole who made this piece of work.”

Barry turned to talk whoever it is off, when he saw who it was talking. Sebastian gave him a patented smirk with his arms open.

“Miss me?”

“Bazzy!” Barry practically launched himself on to the older twin. “What are you doing here?”

“What you don’t miss me? Not even a how are you? Or I miss you?”

Barry looked at Sebastian with an eyebrow raised like how Sebastian would do.

“Wow, that look almost made me feel question myself.” Sebastian said. “I taught you well.”

“But seriously, I miss you.” Barry said with a smile. “I can’t believe you can all the way here to see me.”

“Well, I can’t miss my best twin’s big break.”

“I’m your only twin.” Barry pointed out.

“Of course, because if we had another, we’d be triplets.”

“Of course.” Barry said the judges were calling for the contestants’ attention so they can start their judging.

“I guess this is it.” Sebastian said. “Good luck, Bear.”

“Thanks, Bas.” Barry said. “I’m going to need it.”

Sebastian lightly tapped his cheek. “No, out with the bad thoughts. You’re going to do great. Do you need anything?”

“No I think I’m good.”

“Great.” Sebastian said. “Because here comes the judges.”

The judges were over and looking at Barry’s design. It was like a train but it was floating on a piece of metal.

“So Mr. Allen.” Mr. Barner, one of the sixth grade Science teachers said. He looked at Sebastian and Barry and was momentarily confused. “Uh, Mr. Bartholomew Allen.”

“Good luck bro.” Sebastian said patting his brother on the shoulder. then stepped back as Barry started his explination.

“Sorry, I’m Barry Allen.” He said “And here is my project…”

~()~

Iris and Sebastian were both waiting on the side while the contestants were called near the stage for the announcement of winners.

“So Seb, you look…different.” Iris said. “And what’s with the sharp get up? I admit it looks good on you, but you know, it just didn’t seem like you.”

Sebastian shrugged. “My foster dad is a lawyer, and foster mom is a socialite. I can’t exactly go around in my usual jeans and t-shirt get up, as much as I want to that is. Though I have to admit, it’s more comfortable than it looks. After a while, it doesn’t bother you. Well it also works better since I don’t really have to change that much. One of the friends I met in a party said she had to wear skirts and dresses almost every day just so she doesn’t embarrass her parents.”

“That bad?”

“Yeah.”

They announced the winners of the science fair. Barry got second place. Iris and I cheered as loud as we could never the less.

Barry was smiling as he went to get his ribbon and medal from the stage. But I could see through that smile.

He took a picture with the first placer and the third placer then came over to where Iris and I stood.

“Great job, Barry.” Iris said hugging Barry.

I looked at him with a serious look and he just smiled a small smile.

“I didn’t get it.” he said. “I thought I would, I worked so hard…”

“Barry.” I said holding his shoulders steadying him. “Just because you didn’t get it now, doesn’t mean you won’t.”

“But…”

“Mr. Allen.” A man said. He had a full head of white hair, he wore a grey pinstriped suit and held himself in a respectable way.

“May we help you.” Sebastian asked the man.

“Are you Mr. Bartholomew Allen.”

“Barry.” Barry corrected. “That’s me.”

“I must say, young man. I am very impressed by your work.” He said. “I am Mr. Jenkins from ECAS, and our academy keeps an eye on outstanding talent in the field of science such as yourself.”

“Me?” Barry stammered

“Yes, you.” Mr. Jenkins said with a smile noticing the nervous young man. “And we would like to extend an invitation for a scholarship to attend our school this upcoming Fall.”

“He’d love to.” Sebastian said noting that Barry has frozen in shock.

“That’s great.” Mr. Jenkins said handing the still dumbfounded Barry an envelope. “I look forward to seeing you in ECAS, Mr. Allen.”

Mr. Jenkins then left the school, and as soon as he was out of site, Sebastian and Iris hugged Barry who was still slightly in shock over what happened.

“I got in.” Barry whispered.

“You got in!” Iris and Sebastian exclaimed as Barry started to finally respond to what just happened.

~()~

The group went to celebrate at the West household. Seeing as Sebastian was only going to be in Central City until the day after next, the twins spent almost every waking moment with each other.

“I told you, you’d get it.”

“And how in the world did you predict that?”

“You know.” Sebastian said with a cocky smile. “I’m older and wiser, I know these thigns.”

“Sure you do.” Barry said messing with his hair  while Sebastian messed with his.

“So, Sebastian how did you get here?” Joe asked. “Not that I mind of course.”

“Mother and Father have a lavish party at the Merlyn Mansion in Starling City.” Sebastian said. “So I asked if I could come over here instead. Of course mother was a bit skeptical, but father didn’t mind. So they dropped me off here this morning.”

“Alex and Jen treat you well?” Joe asked

“Of course.” Sebastian said. “Although the high expectations and standards of their lives are a pain in the ass. I don’t know when was the last time I just had a simple game of baseball.”

“We have three days.” Iris said “I’m sure we could squeeze a game in.”

“I hope so.”

“So, I’m headed to bed.” Joe said. “I have an early case tomorrow. You three don’t stay up too late, okay.”

“Don’t worry, Joe.” Sebastian said. “I’ll make sure these two get to bed on time.”

“Says the guy who’s usually still awake at midnight.” Iris said and Sebastian playfully stuck his tongue at his brother’s best friend.

“Alright.” Joe said “Goodnight.”

“Good night.” The three kids responded.

“So,” Iris said her elbows resting on the table looking at Sebastian expectantly, her chin rests on her hands. “How’s life with a Lawyer and a Socialite as you put it. Did you meet any famous people? Or at least go to Disneyland when you went to Florida.”

“I did but I didn’t really enjoy it.” Sebastian said. “I missed my partner in crime a bit too much, and most of the rides were for two.”

“Don’t worry.” Barry said. “I’m sure there would be a next time.”

“Oh, there will be.” Sebastian said. “Because when we graduate, I am saving up allowances and I am going to drag you both there myself and by then we can ride all the rides.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Barry said with a smile.

“So, anything you guys miss with me not being here?” Sebastian asked cheekily.

“Of course we did.” Iris said. “But we did miss most is your playing. Barry doesn’t play as much.”

“Because, I’m not as good.” Barry said. “Music really isn’t my thing.”

“So, let’s rectify that.” Sebastian said stretching his fingers then started to play the piano.

Sebastian played the old songs that their parents would usually play on Saturday nights when they would allow the twins to stay up late. That was when Sebastian took interest in playing the piano and learning music and the arts in general.

He was so lost in the music, he barely realized the time.

“That was great, Sebastian.” Iris said then yawned widely. Sebastian looked at the wall clock. It was eleven already.

“I think we should all head to bed.” He said. The two agreed and they went into their rooms.

Sebastian stayed with Barry so the two slept together on the bed. But they stayed up a little later.

“So you seem to have a good life with your new foster parents.” Barry said.

“Yeah, but it does get a little lonely.”

“What no girls interest you?” Barry asked his voice slightly laced with jealousy.

“Not exactly.” Sebastian said. “I’m just enjoying it while it lasts.”

“Why?” Barry asked sensing something deeper in his brother’s words. He seemed unsure of himself, scared even. If there was one thing Barry knew about his brother, is that he is almost never scared. He was always sure of himself.

“I can’t tell you.” Sebastian said looking anywhere but his brother’s eyes.

“Why not?” Barry asked. “You can trust me. You and I tell each other everything.”

“I know. But, I’m afraid what you might think of me.” Sebastian said meekly. “I’m afraid I might lose you because of this.”

“You won’t.” Barry insisted. “Whatever happens your still going to be my brother, nothing’s going to change that.”

“I can’t.” Sebastian said. “I’m afraid you might drop me like a hot potato. I’m almost certain that my adoptive parents when they find out. They’d much rather have left me in foster care instead.”

“Sebastian.” Barry said pulling him up holding him on the shoulders. “I am sure that is not going to happen. It’s impossible. You’re smart, you’re talented. Even with all those social status crap, they wouldn’t just drop you and neither would I why would you…”

“Because I’m gay, Barry.” Sebastian said with tears in his eyes. “They wouldn’t want me around because they would think I’m a freak.”

Barry hugged his brother tightly as he cried all his frustrations. He rubbed his older brother’s back. “Shh. You’ll be okay.”

Barry looked at his brother. The one who always seemed so composed and so put together break down. Sebastian had always been Barry’s rock. And Barry vowed himself he will always be his.

“I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay, So this is a pretty long chapter so far. And I am loving it. There will be a part 2 of this will Seb come out to his foster parents…Even I don’t know
> 
> TBC
> 
> Please Comment and Kudos :D


	4. As the Years go by... Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises

Chapter The Years Go On… PART II

The school year went through swiftly for Sebastian. He passed the test he was required to take for being home schooled and was now about to attend his first year of high school for the upcoming school year…in Paris.

He wrung his hands as he waited for his parents to come home one afternoon. In two days, he and his foster parents were going to move to Paris for his mother’s new job.

He had to tell them now. So at least if they didn’t want him anymore, he wouldn’t be sent to foster care in Europe. And he was sick of hiding. And it wouldn’t be fair to the two people who took care of him when he didn’t have anywhere else to go.

Jennalyn Smythe entered the house and caught Sebastian just sitting there uneasy at the foot of the stairs.

“Seb?” she said looking at Sebastian concerned. “Is anything wrong? Are you alright?”

“Did father come home with you?” Sebastian asked. “I need to tell you both something.”

“He’s still at the office.” She said. “His client called and he was held back. But he said he’ll be back for dinner.”

“Oh.”

“What’s the matter?” she asked sitting beside him at the foot of the stairs. “You can tell me.”

“Can we please just wait until father get’s home?” Sebastian asked. “I…uh…”

“It’s okay.” She said. “We’ll talk about this again later. For now, why don’t we have a head start on dinner.

“Okay.” Sebastian said as the two head to the kitchen. Sebastian sat on the seat by the counter as his mother went to look through the little box of index cards full of recipes.

“We still have the beef brisket in the freezer, right?” she asked as she was sorting through options. Sebastian jumped off the stool and checked their freezer.

“Yes” he said taking out the chunk of meat from the freezer. His mother took out a pot where Sebastian placed the meat for it to defrost. She went to the pantry to look for bread.

“What are we making?” Sebastian asked when she returned with half a loaf of French bread and a few carrots and celery from the pantry.

“Beef stew.” She said. “Please get an onion and garlic from the basket.”

“Sure.” Sebastian said getting the ingredients from the basket at the other side of the kitchen. “Do you need potatoes?”

“No, god knows how much of that you and your father eat when I’m not around.”

Sebastian chuckles at how true it was. His foster mom smiled at him. She could tell something was bothering the young teen. But she didn’t want to push or he might just close off more.

They started working on dinner together and it reminded Sebastian of the times he and Barry used to help their mom making dinner.

“How is Barry?” his mother asked.

“I’m sorry?” Sebastian said getting caught off guard.

“How’s your brother?” she asked again with a small smile sensing the nerves of the young teen. “School just finished. And I overheard you talking to him last night on your computer. ECAS, that is an impressing feat especially with how young you both are.”

“He’s fine.” Sebastian said cutting up the rest of the carrots. “He’s nervous for high school already. I just hope there are no more of those bullies in his new school.”

“There are always going to be some people who think their more superior than you.” She said. “but these are actually the people who should make you strive for more. For you to prove them wrong.”

Sebastian smiled. “I know, I just worry about Barry.”

“You can’t protect him forever, Seb.” She said. “Barry has to live his own life. Just as you have to live your own. I understand that sometimes you just want to keep them safe. Because we see them handle the problem and see them fall. But sometimes the more we want to protect them, the more they hurt.”

“I never really thought of that.” Sebastian muttered putting the ingredients into the pot. “That was probably why the bullying got worse when I left.”

“But he was able to surpass it, Seb.” His mother said placing a hand on his shoulder. “And you know why?”

Sebastian shook his head.

“Because of family.” she said with a smile. “He knows that you’re right there by his side even without you being right beside him. And from what I heard, he’d do the same for you.”

“I know.” Sebastian said with a smile.

“So, why don’t you set up the table, while I finish off here.” she said with a smile. “I have a feeling your father is already on his way home.”

“How?”

“Mother’s instinct.” She said with a wink.

Sebastian chuckled then started to set up the table. His foster dad came home just as dinner finished cooking. They had a pleasant dinner and after they sat in the living room just talking.

Only then did Sebastian muster the courage.

“Ma, Pa, I’ve got something to tell you.” Sebastian said taking a deep breath.

“What’s wrong?” his father asked.

“I uh…”

“You can tell us anything, son.” He said patting his knee. “We won’t be mad. Unless you got yourself into trouble with the police…wait did you?”

“No.” Sebastian said his heart beating hard. He can almost feel his whole body sweating and shaking. “I’m…uh…”

His foster mom held his hand. “Seb, we know.”

“What?” Sebastian asked catching him by surprise. “Know what. I know I didn’t do anything…yet.”

She smiled. “We know”

“But how….”

“After the first month, we had an inkling feeling.” his father said. “You never said it out loud. But we could see it especially when we go into social gatherings. How even though sports does interest you, you seemed more comfortable with the girls.”

“And my cousin might have given us a little hint.” His mother said.

“Hiram?” Sebastian asked. “Wait, he’s gay?”

“Yes.” His mother said. “He was disowned by his parents when he came out. But before that, he came out to me. There were only two of us that supported him. Me and our uncle.”

“If you knew, why didn’t you tell me?”

“We didn’t want to push you.” His mother said. “This isn’t something that we could jump on you.”

“Coming out is your choice, Seb.” His father said “Because that is when you know you’re comfortable with who you tell it to.”

His mother motioned him to sit beside the two adults. “Seb, I know you came to live with us only two years ago, but I couldn’t help see you as my own son. And if there is one thing that I see in you that reminds me of myself as a youngster.”

“What?”

“Your confidence.” She said. “You are not ashamed of who you are. But I know there are moments that you just want to hide. But I know, you’ll get through it.”

Sebastian leaned to her touch and practically sobbed in relief. She wrapped her arms around him and patted his head.

“I know we are not your parents,” his father whispered. “And I know you were probably afraid that we would send you away after coming out, but we are family now.”

“You don’t lose your family, Seb.” His mother said “Your biological family might have been broken apart, but family is anywhere people loves you.”

Sebastian smiled and wrapped an arm around each of his foster parent. Only then did he realize what his mom meant.

You are never truly alone.

~()~

Sebastian spent two years in Paris with his parents. And there he grew bold. More confident if that were possible. He didn’t need to hide. He just became himself. Which made Barry happy.

“So how is Paris?” Barry asked from the video call. 

Sebastian shrugged. “Fine, I guess.”

“Seb, you are living in the city of art, music and love.” Barry said. “And I know two of those are the ones you are most passionate about. So spill.

Sebastian chuckled "I can never get anything through you, huh?"

"Nope, so spill."

"Fine." Sebastian then started to tell him all about his time in museums and theaters. His mother then came into the room and told him something. He looked off screen for a minute to respond. 

"Oui, merci ."

"Wow. You’re turning foreign on me already." Barry teased. "What did she say?"

"She asked if I was done with my packing, and told me that there's another box outside if I need it."

"Packing? What for?"

"We are heading back stateside." Sebastian said with a big smile. "Back to Ohio."

"That's great.  That means that I can visit you."

"Or I could visit you." Sebastian said. "But, I wouldn't be traveling as much."

"Why?"

Sebastian smiled "I am going to experience the joy of American high school life."

"Wait, you're going back to school?"

"Yep" Sebastian said with a smile. "A boarding school in Westerville, Dalton Academy."

"The all boys’ school?"

"Yeah, How'd you know..."

"One of my classmates transferred from there." Barry explained. "Said that the subjects where a lot like those in ECAS."

"Wait you have a classmate that transferred from an academy with a hard curriculum, to another school with a harder curriculum?"

"Yeah," Barry said "He's weird."

"You got that right."

"Anyways, my big brother is going to a prep school... That would be an interesting story to tell."

"Not as interesting as having a brother that is in some fancy science school and I, myself have failed science a couple of times." Sebastian said.  While Barry chuckled

"I still have no idea how you didn't get it I explained it to you a million times, when you add..."

"Barry" Sebastian interrupted "You and I have established that despite my quick wit and good wording, I am an idiot in science."

"Ain't that the truth?" Barry murmured "So does Dalton have a uniform."

"Yeah," Sebastian said "almost like a suit except for the colors. And the seal on the blazer pocket."

"One day, we have got to get a picture together in our uniforms." Barry said “Memories and all that of course.”

“And so we can send something to dad.”

“Of course.”

“How is dad?”

“You know, still in prison.” Barry said bitterly.

“One day, Barry.” Sebastian promised. “We’ll get him out of there.”

“I know,” he said “For now, we become the best that we can be to get to where we need to be.”

“So we can bring our family back together.”

~()~

Sebastian was outside the auditorium for the Warbler’s sectionals on his junior year, he was nervous. He hadn’t performed in a stage for a while. Despite being in various music classes through the years, he hadn’t performed on a stage with a large audience since he was ten.

And he didn’t notice a lanky teen coming his way.

“Hello, by any chance have you seen my brother? About six feet tall, he’s in a team called the Warblers.”

Sebastian looked up to find Barry smiling at him widely.

“Barry?”

“The one and only.”

Sebastian grabbed his brother in a hug. Barry chuckled. As he tried to wrap his arms around his brother. but was trapped under his grip.

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian asked letting his brother go. “And what’s with the get up?”

“Well I can’t miss my brother’s first performance in five years. So I am here to support the Dalton Academy Warblers.” Barry said. He wore a navy blue shirt and a bright red tie with a pair of well worn slacks. “Plus the up side was it’s on a Friday night, and it just so happens that someone exploded a large area of one of the labs that messed up the pluming throughout the entire high school building.”

“How fortunate.” Sebastian said with a chuckle.

“I know, right?” Barry said with a cheeky smile on his face. “Are you okay?”

“What makes you think something is wrong?”

“Because I know you.” Barry said. “I was there when you had your first solo when we were nine and you were a bit of a mess.”

“How could you know if I have a solo this time?”

“Because you’re Sebastian A. Smythe.”Barry said. “You are probably one of the most talented singers back in Central City. And as our old English/Drama teacher said Stage presence is everything. And I may not know a lot about arts and dramatics, but you have a very strong stage presence.”

Sebastian smiled. “Observant.”

“You got it.” Barry said with a smile. “Don’t worry, you will do great.”

Thad ran out of the auditorium looking for Sebastian when he saw them he did a double take.

Sebastian and Barry chuckled then Sebastian motioned for him to come closer.

“Thad this is my brother Barry Allen.” Sebastian introduced. “Barry this is my roommate Thad.”

Barry held out his hand towards the shorter teen. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Thad said “Sebastian never told me about you.”

“I did.” Sebastian said. “I tell you about- him all the time, my science protégé of a brother while I got stuck being an idiot at said subject.”

“Fine, I will rephrase.” Thad said. “You never mentioned a twin.”

“It never came up.” Sebastian said. “And it’s complicated.”

“Why do you two have a different surname?” Thad asked.

Sebastian and Barry exchanged a look. “Its complicated.”

“Anyways, we really need to get going.” Thad said. “We’re about to perform in a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Sebastian said. “See you later bro.”

“Good luck.” Barry said “Break a leg.”

“Just not literally.” Sebastian said with a chuckle as he and Thad rushed backstage with the other Warblers.

“He seems nice.” Thad commented. “A lot nicer than you. That’s for sure.”

“Hey, you practically attacked me with your excitement that first time we met.”

“I was coming for a hug.” Thad said. “I like meeting new people.”

“You had a large cutter in hand.”

“Ahh, good times.” Thad said with a chuckle.


	5. As the Years go by... Part III

Chapter 5: As the Years Go By…Part III

Sebastian went to visit his brother in the middle of the year. Dalton had been released two weeks earlier due to starting earlier than most of the schools.

He walked around the halls of ECAS with a visitor’s pass. He met with Barry in the middle of the hallway. This is the first time he saw Barry in his uniform in person. Barry’s uniform was not as different as his. He wore a white dress shirt underneath a green sweater with the school logo on the left breast side. Along with black slacks and a messenger bag.

“Seb!” he exclaimed hugging me. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought spending a part of my break in Central City would be better than hanging out in a dorm and of course mama and papa didn’t mind. Since they weren’t getting back to Ohio until the week of Christmas.” Sebastian explained. “So you’re stuck with me for two weeks.”

“But I have class until then.”

“I thought you only had one week left?”

Barry held on his messenger bag sheepishly. “I’m part of a little musical competition.”

“What?” Sebastian asked flabbergasted. “How did?”

“Our English teacher was a Dalton Alumni.” He explained. “And someone forgot to mention that they became the head Warbler.”

Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t understand how that happened either.”

“Anyways, so he assumed I was as good as performer as you are.”

“And you forgot to mention that you have two left feet?”

“I tried.” Barry said. “He was confident that we could perform. The performance is in less than two weeks, and most of the guys are like me. So we are extremely behind.”

“Do you have rehearsal?” Sebastian asked. “If this is some big performance, there should be a lot of rehearsals.”

“Yeah.” Barry said. “I am actually headed there now.”

“Then show me the way brother.” Sebastian said. Barry lead him to the auditorium. There were about five other boys in the auditorium the rest were girls. The boys were all on the seats looking like they’d rather be elsewhere. While there was a teacher on the stage with the girls. He looked like he was chatting with one of the girls.

“What time is the rehearsal?”

Barry looked at his watch. “About ten minutes ago.”

Sebastian slapped him at the back of the head. “You’re late, seriously?”

Barry shrugged. “He doesn’t actually mind.”

“At Dalton, four late there’s a deduction or a punishment. Even in Warblers.”

“Did you add that last part.”

“No, the council can be a bit harsh.” Sebastian said. “We’re serious about this stuff. But it looks like you guys are not so much.”

Barry shrugged. “We’re a science school. We don’t study arts.”

“Hey Science is an art.” Sebastian said. “As is Music.”

The teacher came by.

“Barry, you’re late again.” he scolded. “That’s ten lates already.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Collins.”

Mr. Collins shook his head. “Back in my school, every four lates you get subjected to four hours of kitchen duty.”

“And that sucks.” Sebastian chimed. “You have no idea how many students are there in one campus and most of the time they leave all the dishes from breakfast and dinner to be done at night for detention and late comers.”

Mr. Collins’ eyebrow raised “How do you know…”

“Sebastian Smythe.” Sebastian held out his hand to the teacher. “Head Warbler.”

“I’m Mr. Dean Collins, Head Warbler of 2000” he said shaking Sebastian’s hand. “I thought…”

“It’s complicated.” Both Barry and Sebastian said. “Sebastian is visiting for the next two weeks, do you mind if he stays around?”

“Of course, not.” He chimed. “A brother is always welcomed here.”

“So what’s this I hear about a performance?” Sebastian asked.

“The three science schools around Central City have a little competition every year started by the drama departments. To help keep the students well balanced.” Mr. Collins said. “Last year it was to create their own play. This year it’s musicals. One number from well known Broadway musicals.”

“And the musical of your choice?”

“Chicago.”

“No offence, sir.” Sebastian said. “But isn’t that a little risky? The performances from that particular musical has a lot of big numbers. That has a lot of professional like dancing.”

“These kids can do it.” he insisted. “But the students aren’t as motivated.”

“Do you mind if I watch?”

“Of course not.” He said. “An input might benefit.”

“Alright.” Sebastian said looking for a seat in the middle of the front row.

“Okay guys, let’s have one run,” Mr. Collins said and murmured.”and please make it good.”

Mr. Collins though was an adult was slightly embarrassed and afraid of what Sebastian might say.

The students performed “All That Jazz.” But they weren’t in sync. Some of the more potential dancers were standing at the back. The most of the boys were extremely uncomfortable dancing back up for one girl in the middle of the stage. Who seemed to try to grind herself on to the boys.

The end of the song looked like a relief to most of the cast.

“So?”

Sebastian was in full Warbler Captain mode. “It wasn’t bad.”

Mr. Collins released a sigh.

“But it wasn’t good.” Sebastian said. “Song choice doesn’t fit the characters and it doesn’t really reflect the talent that you have in this team.”

“Mr. Chang said the same thing.” One of the girls chimed.

“Do you mind if I make a suggestion?”

“Not at all.” Mr. Collins said.

Sebastian climbed on the stage and looked at everyone.

“There is one song, that would be perfect.” Sebastian said looking at everyone with a smirk. “Cell Block Tango.”

The girls started to murmur excitedly and the boys were confused.

“Cell Block Tango?” Mr. Collins asked. “That is one of the biggest performance in the whole musical.”

Some of the boys looked nervous, the girls were still excited. Barry was looking at me curiously.

“Seb, are you sure about this?” he asked.

Sebastian gave him a smirk. Then looked at Mr. Collins.

“Do you trust me?”

“Should I?” Mr. Collins asked

“Well I did get Warblers to graduate from the infamous Warbler two step.”

The lead stepped forward. “Actually, Mr. Collins. I say we give it a try. You always talked highly about the Warblers. If he’s the head Warbler now, he must be good. I mean, what can we loose?”

“And if he’s the head of an all boy’s show choir, he must be good.” One of the other girls said.

“So?”

Mr. Collins looked like he was seriously considering it. The other girls were looking at him with pleading eyes. Especially those who Sebastian noted were pretty good.

“One week.”

Sebastian had a smile in his face. “Don’t worry, this is going to be awesome.”

~()~

The next day Sebastian came into the auditorium thirty minutes before call time. He wore his lacrosse singlet from Dalton and a pair of sweats. He had the radio on with Cell Block Tango playing he was envisioning the whole performance. Dancing at some verses.

“So Sebastian, long time no see.”

Sebastian snapped out of it and found Clair standing at one of the wings.

“Clair!” Sebastian hugged his old best friend. “What are you doing here?”

“I go here.” she said. “So, Dalton Academy huh?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian said sheepishly. “After everything that happened…”

“It’s alright.” she said. “So you’re helping our little rag tag team of performers try to win the little inter school competition.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian said.

“Are you up for the challenge?”

“Of course.” Sebastian said. “The question is are you? I’ve been known to be a slave driver.”

“I can handle anything.” She said with a large smirk rivaling Sebastian’s “You look like you’re starting on the choreography.”

“Of course, but the cell block tango isn’t complete without any girls.” Sebastian said. “Are you up for the challenge.”

“Of course, I am.”

With Sebastian’s instruction, with ten minutes, he and Clair managed to do the first verse of the Cell Block Tango.

The rest of the performers started to enter and they were mesmerized at the pair that was dancing across the stage.

They watch as Sebastian support Clair’s weight without toppling over as she jumped on his back in dance. He lifted her by the waist as she pretended to pull the kill him with a scarf. Then they danced tango across the stage.

Barry watched as his brother danced his heart out and of course he couldn’t help listen to the girl’s talking about him.

“I didn’t know Barry had a twin.”

“I know right? And he’s a hottie.” One of them said. “I mean did you see those muscles.”

“And he could sing.”

“I want to ask him out.”

“Go try, I heard he’s here for about two weeks. Even for that short time he’s really good arm candy.”

Barry couldn’t help chuckle. If only they knew.

The boys were a bit intimidated by the dancing they were doing.

“Do you think he’d make us do that?” one of the boys asked nervously. “I don’t think I can dance like that.”

“What about me?” one of the boys who Barry knew was also gay said. “I don’t think I can dance with a girl. They just make me uncomfortable.”

“You tell him.” Barry chimed. “He’ll understand.”

“Rumor has it that he’s a bit of a slave driver.” He said. “That’s how the Warblers were good. I don’t think he’d let me just sit it out.”

“Trust me.” Barry said. “He’d understand.”

Sebastian whistled loudly. Catching the attention of all the performers.

“Okay everyone, up on stage. Ladies two lines facing the audience.” Sebastian said. “Boys, in front of the girls.”

The girls eagerly followed his instructions. While the boys were a bit more reluctant to follow someone their own age. “Everyone take a seat.”

Barry then understood how Sebastian could become the Captain. He stood in front of everyone with a confidence that was almost intimidating. Like he knew what he was doing.

“So I am Sebastian Smythe.” He introduced himself. “Before anything, I must warn everyone, I want you all to give me your all. I won’t tolerate any slacking. But if you have a problem, please address it to me. I do not want anyone getting hurt.”

“I am going to assume you are all familiar with the Cell Block Tango.”

The boys all shook their heads while most of the girls knew. or at least were familiar.

“Okay, so for today, we’ll be assigning roles. Ladies please spread out.” Sebastian said. “So everyone stand up, boys please take two step forward then face the girls.”

Sebastian paced between the girls. Some of them giggled which Sebastian paid no mind. He grabbed Clair’s hand and brought her beside Michael, a basketball player that was manipulated by Mr. Collins to join.

Carson who was looking nervously at what was happening.

“Bas.” Barry called. He motioned for Sebastian to come over. Barry whispered into Sebastian’s ear. And Sebastian nodded then went over to Carson.

“Are you alright?” he asked him. “You have anything you’re not comfortable with?”

“Uh, I’m not so comfortable in dancing especially those that require partnering up.” Carson whispered.

“It’s okay.” Sebastian said “I won’t let you do something you’re uncomfortable with. So what I want you to do…”

Carson’s posture immediately relaxed. And he smiled “Okay.”

Sebastian then proceeded to pair the girls to the rest of the boys. Sebastian paired Mara the well known dancers to one of the boys who actually volunteered to join. Simon was known to have done ballet even with the passion of science. He was a performer.

It wasn’t long until each of the boys had a partner. Some of the girls were a bit downcast those that went chosen. But Sebastian wasn’t done.

“So, remember your partners.” Sebastian said. “But we wouldn’t be doing the partner dances until Monday, Tomorrow, ladies please be ready in workout clothes and scan the lyrics of the song. Boys, I will see you on Monday.”

 “Wait so tomorrow, we’d be with you here without the boys?” one of the girls asked curious.

“Yes.” Sebastian said the girls giggled but Barry and Clair couldn’t help chuckle.

“Alright that’s all for today.” Sebastian said. “Dismissed.

~()~

Sebastian was there again in the auditorium thirty minutes before call time. And instead of being greeted with about half the girls.

“Hello ladies.” Sebastian greeted courteously

“Hi, Sebastian.” They said with a smile. Then they started to introduce themselves.

“So what are we doing, today?” Mara asked. “Why wouldn’t we need the boys?”

“We are going to concentrate on the most important in this little play, is the synchronization and the power of voices. Since this concentrates more on you girls than the boys, I thought it would be more effective if we let the boys off for a while.”

“So you’re going to teach couple dancing with just you?”

“No, for now we’re doing the group number and the singing.” Sebastian said. the ladies filled in auditorium and they started.

Sebastian called them all on stage, his demeanor turned a whole three sixty. From the ‘hotter’ brother of Barry to the Captain of the Warblers.

“Alright, ladies. I want three things from this song. I want anger, energy, and most importantly. I want sexy” he said standing in front of them all the ladies were caught off guard. Sebastian steps beside the radio and his finger is on the play button. “I want you to sing”

After the first run, Sebastian wasn’t very impressed with their performance, and was pretty blunt to say his discontent.

Only after he snapped did the ladies see that it wasn’t all fun and games. They were shock to find that he wasn’t anything like Mr. Collins. So they were soon giving it their all, but not without a little scare.

Over all the rehearsal had been productive, the ladies learned the steps to the group number. Althought it needs a little polishing it was good enough. Or at least that’s what Sebastian thought.

“So the rehearsal was pretty productive.” Clair said as they walked back to the neighborhood. Clair lived a few blocks after the West’s house so they went home together. “Though I think you scared half the girls.”

“They underestimated me.” Sebastian said with a chuckle. “Besides, this is not as productive as what we were subjected to before.”

“It’s a lot better than the one Mr. Collins had us do.” Clair admitted. “And since we did that in one day, it’s impressive. It just needs a bit of polishing.”

“A lot of polishing.”

“We have a week Seb.” Clair reminded. “It’ll be great.”

“I hope so. It would be such a waste to scare a whole group of girls if we aren’t able to impress Mr. Collins.” Sebastian said.

“I swear some of those girls seemed more attracted the more you scared them.” Clair said. “If only they knew.”

“And destroy their little dreams?” Sebastian asked with a smirk. “That would be terrible. We should probably tell them after the performance, wouldn’t want them distracted.”

When Sebastian got home, Barry was sitting on the dining room table.

“Girls are weird.” He said flopping himself down on the seat across Barry while putting down his bag on the floor. “These are the days I am happy that I go to an all boy’s school.”

Barry just chuckled. “And yet you still volunteered.”

Sebastian shrugged. “I couldn’t have my little brother be embarrassed on stage dancing back up for a star who seemed to love to grind herself on anyone with the male anatomy.”

~()~

When the week came up, the teens performed in front of Mr. Collins and a few of the staff from the faculty. They managed to pull it off with a bang. Which surprised the faculty.

They gave a standing ovation which brought big smiles on the faces of the students.

“You out did yourself, Dean.” Mr. Garcia complemented. “I honestly didn’t know that these kids were this talented.”

“As much as I would love to take credit,” Mr. Collins said. “I didn’t do this.”

“Then who did?”

“Guys, where’s Sebastian?”

“You called?” Sebastian said with a smirk in his face as he stood in front of the faculty.

“You managed to orchestrate this?” the other drama teacher said clearly impressed.

“Yes, ma’am.” Sebastian said.

“You look familiar.” One of the teachers said. “By any chance do you have…”

“A twin.” Sebastian said. “Yeah, only I’m not as smart.”

“You got that right.” Barry said with a teasing look. As the rest of the teens came down from the stage.

“So, Mr. Collins. Do you think we’re good enough to win?”

The teens were all looking at him expectantly. As did the teachers.

“Yes,” he said “I believe we can win this.”

The students smiled and were congratulating each other.

“So, it seems that the next generation of Warblers is getting an upgrade from the infamous two step.”

“Of course.” Sebastian said. “I’m sure Thad and the other Warblers would be proud to know that a veteran Warbler thought so.”

“Who’s Thad?” Clair asked “Your boyfriend?”

That caught the other girls attention.

“No.”  Sebastian said and some of the girls sighed but Sebastian couldn’t help mess with them. “He isn’t my type.”

He winked at Barry who chuckled under his breath.

~()~

After Sebastian’s visit to Central City that Christmas, it took a bit longer before the two met again. Sebastian’s family went on a long business trip to check on his mama’s family business after his grandfather’s passing. Sebastian then started to take interest in law. So he spends most of his summer with his dad observing and asking all the questions he could in preparation for college.

Senior year was hectic for Sebastian. With Hunter in charge with his almost military grade discipline during Warbler practice. So the two barely had time to talk.

Though, Barry made it a point to come over to for Sectionals. He was going to visit his brother in one of the rooms where they were preparing. He stood at the doorway where he found a group of boys in a familiar uniform.

Hunter spotted Barry on the doorway.

“Sebastian, what are you doing out of uniform, we go on in a few minutes I thought you went to fix your hair.”

“I’m not Sebastian.” Barry said which caused half the Warblers to raise their eyebrow. While Thad just hid his chuckle at the back.

“Quit playing games, Smythe. We’re on in a few...”

“Thad, how much of that crap did you dump on my head?” Sebastian asked coming into the room from the other door. “I had to rinse half of it off or I’d be going on stage with stone for hair. Seriously.”

He looked at the Warblers who looked at him wide eyed. “What?”

“Barry’s here.” Thad said.

“Really?” Sebastian asked slightly excited. “How did you know.”

“I was standing by the doorway.”

Sebastian turned and smiled at his brother then greeted him with a hug. “What are you…”

“Your mama invited me over for thanksgiving with her cousin at your place. And of course to watch you perform.”

“You have a twin?” Nick asked flabbergasted. “So there’s two of you.”

“I think that’s what having a twin means.”

“I think he meant there are two six feet tall teenagers with a sharp tongue.” Jeff said.

“No, that’s just him.” Barry said.

“Yeah, he’s a lot nicer, a bit of a pushover really.” Sebastian said with a chuckle as Barry slapped him behind the head.

“And you’re a big bully.”

“I know, but you love me either way.”

“True.”

“As much as I would love to continue this get to know each other phase, we have a competition to win,” Hunter said.  “I’m sure, we can all meet Sebastian’s brother tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Nick said. “But one last question, how did we not know about you? Why aren’t you at Dalton?”

“Because this guy is a science genius.” Sebastian said proudly. “And he got into one of the best science high schools back when we were thirteen.”

“What happened to you?” Jeff teased causing most of the other Warblers to laugh knowing how clueless Sebastian can be in science.

“Haha, really funny.” Sebastian said. “Now don’t we have a performance to win?”

~()~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Imma end it here. :D
> 
> Next Chapter: Family
> 
> Please Review :D


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is anyone who'd be there for you forever, it's family

Chapter 6: Family

Barry spent Thanksgiving that year with at the Smythe home, which put a big smile on Sebastian’s face.

 Sebastian was in the kitchen making dessert before his mama’s cousin came, since his mama wanted to make Thanksgiving dinner with her cousin “for old time’s sake” she said, it gave Sebastian an excuse to force Barry to help him make dessert.

They were going to make some old recipes from when they were eleven. And knowing how messy they can get, Barry changed his shirt.

Just then Mrs. Smythe’s cousin and his family came to the house.

“Barry, come meet our guests.” Mrs. Smythe said. “This is my cousin, Hiram, his husband LeRoy, and their daughter Rachel.”

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Barry Allen” Barry said with a smile and shook hands with them all. Rachel was startled at first.

“Is something wrong?” Barry asked curious and concerned as he shook hands with Rachel.

“Nothing, you just look like someone I know.” Rachel said offhand.

“Okay,” Barry said. “Excuse me, I’m going to help Bas with desert before he eats all of the whipped cream.”

Barry left the room to help with his brother.

“Bas, your cousins are here.” Barry said but was greeted with icing to the face and Sebastian had a spoon in his hand guiltily. But he couldn’t help laugh.

“I am so going to get you for that.” Barry chased Sebastian around the counter. Sebastian ran out of the room, with Barry at his tail who had a can of whipped cream.

“Get back here!”

Sebastian managed to run up one set of stairs and ran back down the other set of stairs with Barry on his tail. He managed to get a few feet ahead he looked back and teased.

“ _I didn’t do it, But if i've done it i know that you would've done the same”_ Sebastian teased. With a little dance which was enough time for Barry to tackle his brother to the floor.

“You had it coming.” Barry said sitting on top of his brother and created a white beard and mustache around his chin. They were both laughing like crazy, until someone coughed. They both looked up and saw the adults and Rachel who had a flabbergasted look on her face. The twins had a deer in headlights look on their faces.

“What are you boys doing?”

Both boys looked at each other then back at the adults. “Nothing.”

Barry got off Sebastian who greeted his uncles with a big smile.

“It’s nice meeting you again, Uncle Hiram, Uncle LeRoy.” Sebastian said coming over to hug his uncles after wiping the cream off his face.

“Sebastian?” Rachel demanded. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here.” Sebastian said with a big smile in his face. There was no better free time than messing with the New Direction kids. “Now, give your cousin a hug.”

Sebastian hugged Rachel who froze at the brief greeting.

Rachel then slapped him across the cheek.

“Rachel!” LeRoy scolded affronted.

Sebastian just rubbed his cheek. “I guess I deserve that.”

“Now are you going to give me a direct answer?”

“I think we deserve one as well.” Rachel and Sebastian looked at the parental who were looking at them confused and in Rachel’s dads case affronted.

“It’s a long story.” Sebastian said. “Let me just finish dessert first, come one Barry.”

Sebastian dragged Barry back into the kitchen while his parents brought the Berrys to the family room.

“So are you going to tell me, what’s going on?” Barry asked.

“It’s complicated.”

“Try me.”

Sebastian sighed at Barry’s determined look. “Rachel is from a rival glee club.”

“Okay, but what’s with the animosity, your rivals. But she was looking at you with so much hate.”

“I may or may not have blackmailed her to try to forfeit when we were in competition.” Sebastian murmured. “And hit and nearly blinded her best friend’s boyfriend.”

“Sebastian!” Barry scolded. Which caused Sebastian to wince. “Why would you do that.”

“I may have taken the whole be a normal care free teenager to a different extent.” Sebastian said “I apologized. And destroyed the pictures.”

“Did you apologize to Rachel?”

“No…”

Barry groaned and they finished the dessert. After Sebastian placed the dessert into the fridge, Barry took Sebastian’s arms and dragged him to the family room.

“What are we....”

“You are going to explain to them everything you just told me and apologize to Rachel.”

“But…”

“No arguments.”

Sebastian couldn’t help pout as Barry dragged him. Barry brought him to the family room which caught everyone’s attention and he all but threw Sebastian in front of Rachel.

Sebastian looked at Barry with pleading eyes while he stood firm. The adults couldn’t help be amused at how Sebastian looked. He looked like a reprimanded child. And all it took was words from his younger brother.

“I’m sorry, Rachel.” Sebastian said softly

“For?” Barry prompted.

Sebastian looked back at Barry. “Seriously?”

“For?” Barry repeated with a stern look which was rare on the younger twin. Sebastian groaned.

“I’m sorry for the trouble I caused last year.” Sebastian said.

“And?”

“And for the pictures.” Sebastian added. “I honestly didn’t mean it. I was being stupid and I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Rachel said. “You apologized last year, and destroyed the pictures…They are destroyed right?”

“Yes,” Sebastian promised. “I swear, they are all gone.”

“Good.” Rachel said.

“So now that everything is hopefully cleared up,” Mrs. Smythe said. “Did you clean up the kitchen.”

“I think.” Sebastian said with a cheeky grin then ran towards the kitchen with Barry at his tail.

“Sebastian Harold Allen Smythe, that kitchen better be spotless in ten minutes.”

“Okay, mama!”

“I’m going to see if they need any help.”

“No need, Rachel. Those two made the mess, I am sure they can clean it up.” Mrs. Smythe said.

“It’s okay, Aunt Jen.” Rachel said. “I just have a few questions for Sebastian.”

“If it’s about Barry, I’m not sure if he’d tell you.” Mr. Smythe chimed. “They’ve been telling people the same excuse for the past six years.”

Rachel was still stubborn and left the room. Hiram looked at his cousin.

“She’ll figure it out.” Hiram said.

Rachel walked right into the kitchen were the counter was a big mess. Sebastian was collecting the bowls and utensils and returned the mixer to the box while Barry was wiping the counters.

“What a big mess.”

“That’s what happens when you haven’t seen your brother for two years and was suddenly thrown into baking duty.” Barry said with a smile. “And the fact that we haven’t really had this much fun in a while.”

“Hey we had fun last Christmas when I was there.”

“Yeah, when you weren’t being such a slave driver during rehearsals.”

“Hey you won.” Sebastian said “So what can we do for you Ms. Berry.”

“What are you two anyways?” Rachel said. “Obviously your brothers, but why is Barry your parent’s godson. But you guys are twins.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Try me.”

“Would you believe me if I said that our mom was killed by a man in red and yellow lightning?” Barry said.

“And our father was taken away by the cops right in front of us when it was impossible for him to kill our mom? Sebastian continued.

“That he is now sitting in a high security prison serving a life sentence.”

“And we were separated when we were eleven years old.” Sebastian said “And that we met each other every few years for about two weeks at most.”

Rachel gapped at how offhandedly they managed told the story.

“That’s terrible.” she said affronted.

“That’s life.” Sebastian said then smirked. “Why do you think I’m such an ass? Sometimes life doesn’t give you lemons, so you have to toughen up and get through it.”

“It’s just so unnerving how alike you guys look.”

“That’s what you get with identical twins, honey.” Sebastian said with a smirk which caused Barry to flick him with the towel. “What?”

“Be nice.” Barry scolded. “She was just asking.”

“Well, it’s obvious.” Sebastian complained. “I mean come on, we’re almost the exact same height, same build we even share the same face. The only difference is that I have the mole at the side of my neck.”

Barry rolled his eyes and washed the rag he was using to wipe the chocolate off the counter.

“Do you go to Dalton, too?” Rachel asked Barry. “And why aren’t you with the Warblers.”

Sebastian chuckled. While Barry hit him at the back of his head.

“I go to ECAS.” Barry said. “I got a scholarship back when I was thirteen.”

“And he can’t dance to save his life.” Sebastian said finishing up with the clean up. “His singing is bearable. But he can’t dance.”

“Hey, I managed to put up with your choreography.”

“Of course you did, Lipschitz.” Sebastian teased.

“You know Broadway?” Rachel asked surprised.

“I had to do something when my mom was done with my homework.” Sebastian said. “Home school can be a bit boring.”

“Don’t let him fool you.” Barry said. “He can probably choreograph for just about any musical.”

“Hush you.” Sebastian scolded.

“Really?” Rachel asked clearly interested. “Are you thinking of applying for NYADA?”

“I haven’t thought of where I’m going to college. But I’ve had my heart set on a program.” Sebastian said. “Prelaw.”

“What?” Rachel asked. “Why? I saw the Warblers at Sectionals. You guys were really good. The choreography clearly improved from the Warbler two step.”

“Good to know you approve.” Sebastian said. “But I’ve already made up my mind. Singing and dancing, that’s a hobby. Choreographing is something I do for fun. But I have my heart set on becoming a prosecutor.”

“Do you have a video?” she asked. “Of what you did at Barry’s school.”

“I’m sure my Aunt Jen has it somewhere.” Barry said. “If not I’m sure I can ask Iris.”

“While you’re at it tell her something for me.”

“What?”

“That Barry Allen said I love you.”

“Real funny.” Barry said as he left to look for the video.

“I know.” Sebastian said with a big smile. Unknowing that Barry left on purpose to leave Rachel and Sebastian to solve their issues. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Rachel said. “So a twin.”

“Yeah.”

“Does it become a bit weird? I mean you’re out here and he’s back in his school hundreds of miles away.” Rachel asked. “And does he know…”

“He knows I’m gay.” Sebastian said. “He’s the first one who knows. He’s my brother. I tell him everything. When most of my friends left when our family was broke apart. I know I have him no matter what. And that’s enough for me. He’s my little brother. I’d do anything for him.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“Berry, I don’t have friends.” Sebastian said offhandedly. “Only acquaintances and family. I don’t tell anyone anything. The Warblers only knew about Barry yesterday. Teenagers are cruel, Adults can be worse. I’ve already been burned. I’m not going to put my hand in the fire again. I have Barry and my foster parents. That’s enough for me.”

“What about Barry’s friends?”

Sebastian sighed and looked at Rachel seriously. “Imagine meeting me the first time. You don’t know me, I don’t know you. We’re getting to know each other. You find out that my mother is dead, my father is in prison. Would you have stayed?”

“Yes.”

“Out of pity.” Sebastian said. “Berry, before my mom died, I was like Blaine was at Dalton. I was well known. I was admired for my talent. I had a lot of friends. But after the incident only one stayed by my side. Barry experienced it as well. But Barry had his best friend Iris. The girl I called my best friend was only a friend who I grew close to. My best friend was always my brother. I don’t trust people. Not as much as I should.”

“Then why trust me?”

“Because you’d pester me for an answer either way.”

Rachel glared at Sebastian, he chuckled but his expression mellowed and he looked at her with a genuine smile.

“Because no matter how messed up my life is. Hiram and LeRoy had been like another pair of parents to me. So that makes you family.”

~()~ First year of college

New York City

Blaine and Kurt were relaxing on the couch in the loft. Blaine had his head on Kurt’s lap with an open book on his.

“So guys, what do you think?” Rachel asked giving them a twirl. She was wearing sky blue halter top with a white slacks and a black cardigan.

“Nice.” Blaine commented. “Where are you going?”

“Well, my cousin wants to get together. And he wants to experience a Broadway show in NYC. And he invited me to come with after dinner with his mom’s godson.”

“Where’s dinner?” Kurt asked.

“I’m not sure, he just said to dress nicely.”

“If that’s the case.” Kurt said looking over her attire. “Change to the black pencil skirt and bring your white cardigan instead.”

“Thanks Kurt.” The door bell rang and Rachel went to get the door.

Barry stood at the other side in a white collared shirt under a red v-neck sweater, a green bow tie and black slacks.

“Hey Barry.”  Rachel greeted.

“How’d you know it was me?”

“Bas wouldn’t go anywhere in a sweater.” Rachel whispered with a smile. “Come on in.”

“What are you doing here?” Kurt demanded.

“You know him?” Blaine asked after a good look over Barry.

“Do I know you?” Barry asked clearly confused.

“I can’t believe you’d forget the Meerkat.” Kurt said surprised. “I recognize him anywhere…”

“That’s not Sebastian.” Blaine said. “He wouldn’t go anywhere in a sweater. The resemblance is uncanny though.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Trent told me when they were debating on changing their style for Regional’s.” Blaine said. “Sebastian wouldn’t want to be caught dead in a red sweater outside of the dorm. He said it makes him look festive.”

“Guys, this is my aunt’s godson, Barry Allen.” Rachel said. “Barry, this is Blaine and Kurt.”

“Nice to meet you.” Barry said shaking their hands.

“Just wait here, I’m going to change make yourself at home.” Rachel said. “Where are we meeting with…”

“He said he’d be here in a few minutes.” Barry said. “He got caught up in the subway. He missed the train.”

“I thought you were the one who was always late.”

“It’s not me this time.” Barry said with a smile.

“So how do you and Rachel know each other?” Kurt asked. “And how come I have never met you before.”

“I just started college this year, so I haven’t been in New York long. We met through my Aunt Jen.” Barry said. “I was spending Thanksgiving with them that year.”

“Why weren’t you at home?” Blaine asked curious. “It was Thanksgiving, my parents wouldn’t even let me out- of the house unless it was truly necessary like school. They said Thanksgiving is about family. As does most families now that I think about it.”

Barry gave a forced smile. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

Rachel returned to the living room where Barry was having a conversation with Kurt and Blaine. “Better?”

“Much.” Kurt commented.

“So what I don’t get is how you have a cousin.” Blaine said. “I thought LeRoy was an only child and Hiram was disowned.”

“He was.” Rachel said. “Except for an uncle and a cousin. Aunt Jen was very open with my dad being gay. My cousin’s gay too actually.”

“Oh yeah.” Barry agreed. “He was so worried about his parents finding out and might disown him. And leave him in the streets or something.”

“I never knew that.” Rachel said.

Barry smiled. “You don’t know him like I do.”

“What’s your cousin like?”

“He’s confident, I guess you can say that.” Rachel said. “I’m still getting to know him.”

“He can be a bit defensive.” Barry said. “So don’t take anything he says to heart. He’s been hurt quite a bit so he doesn’t always give the benefit of doubt.”

“I doubt he could be that bad.” Kurt said. “But I want to meet this cousin of yours.”

“I don’t think you would.” Rachel said

“Come on Rach, I’m your best friend. And I never knew you had other family. How bad can he be?”

The door bell rang. And Kurt quickly went to get the door, Rachel went after him. But Kurt already opened the door.

He was shocked to find Sebastian at the door.

“Hey, Kurt.” He said with a big smile. He looked at what he was wearing. He raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t think you wore sweatpants, I mean it’s like the middle of the day.”

“What are you doing here?” he demanded.

“I’m here for Rachel.” Sebastian said slipping into the room. “Hey Blue Berry.”

“Bas.” Rachel said with a frown.

“What? You’re Rachel Berry. And you’re in blue.”

“You’re in a good mood.” Barry commented. “You passed that Logic test?”

“Hell yeah.” Sebastian said with a big smile. “Not only passed, I aced it!”

“Rachel, you owe us an explanation.” Kurt said crossing his arms.

“You too, Seb.” Blaine said. “I didn’t know you had a twin.”

“No one knew until senior year.” Sebastian said. “I didn’t think it was a requirement to tell everyone you know about your family life. Besides I don’t ask you about Cooper, I figured it out myself.”

“I only found out about Bas last year.” Rachel said. “And I was sworn to secrecy.”

“And I thought I was your best friend.” Kurt said sadly. “We used to tell each other everything. Or at least you could’ve told me that you were related to the Meerkat. What you guys are like best friends now?”

“It’s not like that Kurt…”

“I told her not to tell.” Sebastian said. “Just lay off her.”

“What could be so bad to be sworn to secrecy?” Blaine asked. “I don’t think it’d be that bad.”

 “Say that to me when you see your mother killed in front of you and your family was torn apart. Leaving the one person you promised yourself you’d keep from harm.” Sebastian said emotionlessly.

“Bas.” Barry said waving his hand over his brother’s face that had the same emotionless but sad expression. “I’m fine. Okay, snap out of it.”

“So, are we going to dinner?” Sebastian said with a smile. Like it didn’t happen. “We have to catch our reservation in about thirty minutes.”

~()~

“This is nice.” Rachel said her arm latched around Sebastian’s as they left the Theater. “It’s been a while since I went to actually watch Theater instead of acting in one.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I still can’t believe you convinced me to stay in NYADA instead of doing Funny Girl full time.” Rachel said. “And the TV series.”

“First, the script wasn’t as good as they said it was.” Sebastian said. “I’m being frank here when I say that. And you know I say it with the best intentions. Besides the contract that they sent you had a really big flaw. They were given right to change the script.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“If they liked your script as much as they had said they did, why would they change it.” Sebastian pointed out. “Removing parts is not the same as changing the script. Besides, weren’t you the one who went into all that trouble to get into NYADA. Why would you leave that on a maybe.”

“What’s life without taking any risks?”

“I get that.” Sebastian said. “But remember, I went into most of the adapting after my family disaster, if there’s one thing I learned, it’s that every action has it’s consequences. Always think before you act.”

“Then how did that not help you back in high school?”

“Hey, I think we’ve established that I am an idiot in science.” Sebastian said. “What I understood is that the rock salt should keep the slushie from melting. Not cause cornial damage.”

“And the photos?”

“Not everyone is going to believe a he said she said from teenagers,” Sebastian said. “I know, I’ve experienced it.”

There was a pause then Rachel confronted Seabstian.

“You should tell Kurt and Blaine.”  Rachel said. “They deserve to know.”

“Why?” Sebastian said. “It’s not like I’m related to them. And I don’t have to talk to them unless I have to. Which is rare since they are in NYADA.”

“At least tell Blaine.” She said. “He’s your friend. Isn’t he?”

“They wouldn’t understand, Rachel.”

“You might be surprised.” She said. “Kurt has experienced the same thing with bullies as Barry. Heck Blaine was beat up to a pulp just for being gay. They both know what it’s like to be afraid of getting hurt by those you think could be trusted.”

“I don’t know.” Sebastian said. “After my mom died and my dad went to prison, I went to my mama and papa and we traveled for years. I never went to school until Dalton. I didn’t have friends outside of those that remained after I left Central City. I’m not as easily trusting as Barry. I’m not confident with my judge of character.”

“Maybe it’s time to take that risk.” Rachel said. “It’s time to stop running, and learn to live.”

~()~ Age 25

Central City

Sebastian and his husband were both lying shirtless on the bed.

It was their stay at home day. Sebastian was curled on his husband’s side, who had an arm around his shoulders as they watched endless movies.

His husband looked down at the bronze haired boy who was curled up beside him. He couldn’t help think how he was so blind. Sebastian looked up and saw him looking.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Seriously what?” Sebastian asked getting on top of him. “You can tell me.”

“I wonder how I could I have been so blind.” he said. “And how you ever forgave me?”

“Someone close to me gave told me. That I need to take risks and learn to live.” Sebastian said. “and took that risk. I took the risk of letting someone in. And you know what?”

“What?”

Sebastian looked deeply into his eyes he gave him a kiss on the lips. “I’m glad I did.”

“I love you, Bas.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay, :D Long chapter.
> 
> So a bit of bad news. I might go into hiatus. I’m not sure if I could bring my dad’s laptop to my uncle’s house. I’m going there to learn how to drive. And hopefully I figure it out I’ve been trying to learn for years. So I don’t have any way of posting new chapters or writing. I have to look for my wire that could connect my USB to my cel. I’m not sure where that is. 
> 
> So I made a really long chapter. So hopefully you’d forgive me if I don’t update for more or less two weeks…hehe sorry
> 
> Okay please Comment and Kudos :D


	7. Brothers and Sisters

Chapter 7: Brothers and Sisters

Sebastian brought Barry into Dalton the next day. He purposely got Barry a visitor's pass. Which caused a few confusion in the office. Or at least the lady across the table who gave the visitor's pass.

"I just need to go to my dorm first." Sebastian said as he lead Barry towards the dorms.

"Wow." Barry said "I knew you were a lot more organized than I am but this is just ridiculous"

"That's not all me." Sebastian said "Hunter throws a hissy fit if the rooms messy. My drawers are slightly disorganized."

"Slightly?" Barry asked with a raised eyebrow as lay down on Sebastian's bed and opened the well arranged drawer filled with small knick knacks and a few papers.

"Shut up." Sebastian said teasingly then closing the drawer. "Anyways, make yourself at home don't touch the cabinet, table and drawers at the right side of the room, those are Hunter's. You can touch mine just don't mess it up too badly. I have to fix my hair or I won't be able to see a thing."

"That is your fault for growing your hair so long."

"That was all Thad's idea." Sebastian said. "He wanted to see how much my hair could be styled especially because it's so thick."

Sebastian then entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Barry was looking around the room. In Sebastian's side of the room. The room had a bit of personality. A few pictures of him with his foster parents abroad, a picture of him with Clair. And at the back unnoticable unless you were lying from the bed, two pictures. The same picture Joe had at the living room of the three of them when they were eleven before Sebastian left Central city.

Barry smiled and stood up from where he lay on the bed. He went to the closet where he found five sets of uniforms pressed and hanged. Which gave him a brilliant idea.

"So, Barry, what to have that tour. If you want I might be able to sneak us into Crawford." Sebastian looked up and saw Barry in his uniform.

"So? Do I look like the nasty Sebastian Smythe?" he said with a not so sinister smirk.

"Well for one, I wouldn't wear that sweater in public." Sebastian said. motioning to the red Dalton sweater. "I look a bit too festive."

"True, it is a bit warm." Barry said taking off the sweater and putting on the blazer.

"You just gave me a brilliant idea." Sebastian said taking out his phone. he sent a quick text and it wasn't long until Thad came into the room.

"Wow now I'm really seeing double." he said "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

"What are you going to do."

"We are going to mess with a few people." Sebastian said with a signature smirk.

~()~

"I have to admit, this place is beautiful." Barry said as they walked around Dalton. He was still wearing Sebastian's uniform, and his hair was slightly styled back.

"This place is nearly a century old." Sebastian explained. "And the building probably older. The owner of the mansion used to be some really old and rich socialite, he wanted his son and daughter to get the best education. Without having to fear from the jealousy of those kids who were not so fortunate. So he left this mansion and the rest of his friends' and acquaintance's kids were all brought here to learn from various tutors. Soon it became a school."

"Did the subjects change at least over the years?"

"No."

"So you still have etiquette class?"

"Yeah." Sebastian said. "But in a way it helped with my foster parent's fancy parties that were down right unbearable before. The other adults are rather stiff. You don't know if you're said something wrong they just frown at you and look judgingly at your parents."

"That's harsh."

"Yeah." Sebastian agreed. "So the Choir room is just across the hall, ready to mess with a few Warblers?"

"Of course." Barry said. "Just loose the smirk. Because you know I can't pull off that smirk."

Sebastian gave a genuine smile and an innocent look. "That better?"

"Much." Barry said with a smile as they entered the room.

"Hey guys." they both said simultaneously. And the Warblers gaped at them. Thad bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?" they asked.

"This is just unnerving." Nick said. "I swear, I have never seen Sebastian smile like that.

"Like what?" Barry asked.

"Like that!" the two looked at each other and Sebastian gave a shrug.

"So can you figure out who's who?"

They all looked at Thad.

"Hey don't look at me." he said. "I couldn't tell them apart since the first time I met Barry."

"This is going to be fun." Barry said with a playful smirk. Close to Sebastian's signature smirk.

"That's Seb!" Jefff said pointing to Barry.

Someone chuckled at the back. Barry and Sebastian turned and noticed an old friend from Central City at the back.

"Hey Clark."

"Hey Bas, Bear."

"Bear?"

"Don't ask." They both said.

"How do you know both of them?" Jeff asked.

"We used to live in the same neighborhood." Clark explained.

"So care to tell us who's who?"

"Nah this is entertaining to watch."

The Warblers all studied the Allen twins closely and were getting frustraited. They were identical twins but it doesn't mean they are complete clones.

Trent came towards the two. He studied the two brothers as the Warblers all watched him. He studied everything from their faces, hair and uniform. Then he smiled.

"Seb's on the right."

"How can you tell?" Nick asked.

"Most from Dalton, or at least from the Warblers, only buttons the top button of the blazer. Or not at all." Trent said. "It's like a trend or something one of them buttoned both of the blazer buttons."

Sure enough they all noticed that Barry had both buttons buttoned. Sebastian gave them all a cheeky smile. "Took you guys long enough."

"Hey it's not our fault that you guys look like mirror twins."

"We're identical." Barry informed. "It's obvious that we'd look alike."

"So now that you guys are finished messing with people's minds" Jeff said. "Care to tell us how you guys are brothers yet don't share the same name?"

"Let's just say that something happened when we were kids so we had to separate." Sebastian said.

"So, we know there is one thing that you guys are alike." Nick said. "How are you both different. Other than the fact that Sebastian is a science idiot while your brother is a science genious."

"First, I'm going to get you for that comment, Duval." Sebastian said with a serious look while Nick just smiled cheekily. "And for one, I'm gay."

"Well there's that." Trent commented. "Who's older?"

"I think it's Seb." Dale, one of the younger Warblers, said. "I mean when he isn't being an ass, he's like a big brother to most of us here."

The younger Warblers agreed while some of the older ones were a bit unsure.

"By two minutes."

The Warblers all got to know Barry even Hunter started to get to know the younger twin when he came from the self defense class he was teaching.

"I like your friends." Barry said as they returned to the Smythe home. "They're all different but you all seem to get along so well."

"They aren't really my friends." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Sebastian..."

"Those guys are like family." Sebastian said. "In that room, we are all brothers."

The road back home was quite. But Barry can't help smile at his brother. He was finally letting someone in. other than him.

~()~

New York City

Sebastian was at his apartment. It was rather big. A few hours in, he already missed having a dorm mate. No matter how OCD or how unruly they were. It was around seven at night when he heard someone knock on the door.

He opened the door and was surprise to find Barry on the other side. He was in his casual attire with a trench coat over it. a messenger bag slung across his shoulder and a large suitcase beside him.

"Alo mate." he said in a terrible accent. "I hear yer looking fer a flatmate."

Sebastian smiled widely as they both exchanged a hug. and Sebastian lead him inside the apartment.

"How..."

"Your parents called." Barry said. "And they found out that I was accepted in a college here in New York and was planning to stay in a dorm. And they may have mentioned that they were looking for a small apartment, which seemed a bit too much for someone who was living alone. So they said they found the perfect apartment, and I was more than welcome to come stay. That is of course if you don't mind."

"Of course, I don't" Sebastian said hugging his brother. "I can't believe you're here! Where are you going?"

"I got accepted in Columbus."

"I go o NYU." Sebastian said.

"Close enough." Barry said. "since we haven't been in the same living space for more than two weeks in seven years."

"This is going to be great!" Sebastian said cheerfully which Barry had to admit he hadn't seen in a long time. "Niff, Rachel and Thad are here in New York too. And I heard that Clair is in Julliard. And you're here too!"

Barry chuckled. "Don't get too excited. Who knows I might snore when I sleep and keep you awake all night."

"I can go buy earmuffs." Sebastian said offhandedly. "this is going to be awesome."

~()~ Age 25

Central City

When Iris found out that Sebastian was currently resided in Central City again. She texted him to get together with his best friends brother.

They shared coffee at Jitters.

"So a lawyer." Iris said. "Aren't you a bit young to be a lawyer for about two years?"

"Dalton had a few prelaw courses."  Sebastian said. "I took enough units from Dalton that basic subjects were credited as well as three prelaw courses. So it was like I skipped around a year of prelaw."

"That's nice." Iris said. "I don't know how but Barry convinced me to take journalism. 'Take journalism, Iris. Journalist have all the fun.' News flash. Journalism is boring."

Sebastian chuckled. "You do know that journalism can be a prelaw program, right?"

Iris paused. "What?"

"Yeah." Sebastian said. "It's one of the courses that can be used as a prerequisite to study law."

"How am I just learning this now?"

"Iris, I am almost a hundred percent sure that your dad and or your boyfriend would kill me for suggesting that." Sebastian said. "Heck, I'm sure Barry would slap me senseless for even suggesting it. They're just trying to protect you."

"I don't need protection." She insisted.

"I am talking this from my perspective." Sebastian said."But if you see it from Joe's point of view. He's seen the worse that this line of work had to offer. And you're his little girl. The one he raised as a single father. I am sure that if he could shelter you from that. He would. Even if it meant making you very bored in your current line of work."

"I guess I see what you mean." Iris muttered. "So when am I going to meet this husband of yours? I still can't believe you got married."

"Well, he was going to meet up with us after his class."

"He's still studying."

"No, he's teaching a few self defense and gymnastics classes while he studies for his board exam."

"Athletic and smart." Iris commented. "How have I never met this adorable hottie?"

"Case of bad timing." Sebastian said his phone rang and he read the message. He looked up and saw his husband at the doorway. "Looks like your bad luck in timing has run out."

Iris looked back towards the door of Jitters.

"You told me he's adorable. You never told me he was a hunk."

"I'm sure your boyfriend would love to hear you say that about my husband." Sebastian whispered with a cheeky smirk as his husband came towards them.

Iris slapped his arm. "You know what I mean."

"Hey Bazzy." he said as they exchanged a kiss. He looked at Iris who sat on the other side. "So care to introduce me to your friend?"

"I'm getting there." Sebastian said. "Iris this is my husband, Hunter. Hunt this is Barry's best friend Iris West."

"Nice to meet you Iris." he said with a smile. "I'm Hunter Clarington.

**Aaaand Im going to end it here so everyone can soak that all in.**

**I just want to say, I'm sure everyone wanted Blaine. But seriously, one of the few reasons, is well. If you notice Sebastian had this big presence in the story. A big and slightly wild presence. Blaine's such a big sweetheart Seb might push him around if he's being in a crappy mood. Hunter won't let him do that.**

**As an eldest child. I personally want to find someone who'd take care of me in a sense. Instead of the other way around. since I was taking care of my siblings for so long. And in similar case of Sebastian who had to figure almost everything out on his own and wanting to take care of his brother even when he didnt have to. he tends to slip. and his sense of order falters and after which he lashes out. trust me i know i've lashed out on my best friend/crush/crusher and now everything is awkward with him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update. I had so much in my plate the past few months. I learned how to drive(still no license but i know how to drive) and i got a new laptop that i broke in. And after that it was back to school with professors who have very high standards. so yeah i was a bit busy


	8. The Flash

Chapter 8: The Flash

Age 25

Central City

Sebastian was in the middle of a case. When lightning struck outside the court house and the room went dark. When the electricity came back. The judge declared adjurned the meeting and told everyone to have a safe trip home. It was to be rescheduled to a different date.

Sebastian left the court house and got a call from Joe just as he was headed home.

"Hello? "

"Seb, where are you? "

"I just left the court house. " Sebastian said as he climbed into his car and closed his umbrella "Why? "

"It's Barry." Joe said which caught Sebastian's full attention.

"What's going on? "

"He was struck by lightning. Were at the Central City General Hospital. He's on out cold. But he's alive. They're trying to stabilize him."

"What! " Sebastian exclaimed "How did... I'm on my way there."

"Okay, be careful Seb. It's still pouring cats and dogs out there. "

Sebastian put down the phone and started to drive towards the hospital. When the red-light came, he called Hunter.

"Hello?"

"Barry's in the hospital! "

"What happened? "

"Struck by lightning. I'm headed there now I'm not sure when I'd be able to come home tonight."

"I'm heading over there too. Which hospital? " 

"CCGH." Sebastian sid as the light turned green

"What the... Seb are you driving! "

"How else I'm I supposed to get there! "

"Alright. Put down the phone I'll see you in a while. " Hunter said worried "He'll be alright, Bas. I know he will be. "

"I hope so. "

Sebastian stormed into the hospital. He went to the reception desk slightly soaked and nerves frayed.

"I'm looking for a patient, he was admitted here just a few minutes ago. Barry Allen."

The receptionist was. Trying in her computer. "I'm sorry there is no Barry Allen admitted."

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, about six foot two, green eyes, probably in a sweater and a button up with a pair of jeans and sneakers? Struck by lightning? "

She typed into the computer again. "He is in the ICU, I'm sorry family only."

"I am family."

"What is your relation to the patient? "

Sebastian was getting really frustrated with the receptionist. "Take a good freaking look at his picture and you tell me."

She glared at Sebastian. "I'm sorry I can't tell you unless you tell me..."

"Sebastian? "

He saw Joe at the hallway. He had a look on his face like he was crying.

"Where is he? "

Joe silently brought Sebastian through the hallway where he came from.

"They found him in his lab. He got struck by lightning and he fell over to the cabinet. Thankfully no glass or chemicals manage to make contact to his skin."

Joe brought him to a room in the ICU. Barry was on the bed, unconscious but breathing. He had tubes connecting him to monitors and breathing tanks. He had an IV sticking out of his left hand. And despite being unconscious he didn't look asleep.

Sebastian walked over to his bedside. He held Barry's hand which had an IV not the ECG.

"Did they give an estimate on how long?"

"No," Joe said "The only thing they were certain was that he was stable."

"Can you please give me a minute? "

"Okay."

Joe left the Allen twins in the room. Then waterworks started.

"Why do you do this to me, Barry?" Sebastian said "I lose you too."

Sebastian's knees gave out and he was sobbing on his brothers bedside.

"Please be alright. I can't loose you."

Sebastian felt felt a pair of strong arms hold on to him as he cried.

"It's going to be alright." Hunter whispered "Everything's going to be alright."

"Barry..."

"Barry's going to be fine." he said rubbing Sebastian's arm comfortingly. "The doctors are going to take good care of him."

Sebastian spent a few weeks watching, waiting for Barry to wake up. One day after taking a shower at home, he came back to Barry's room and saw a man in a wheelchair talking to Joe.

"Sebastian. " Joe said "This is Harrison... "

"Harrison Wells." Sebastian said "I've heard of you."

"Mr. Allen."

"Smythe." Sebastian corrected "What brings you here to my comatosed brother's room? "

"Well, Mr. Smythe," Dr. Wells said "I heard of what happened to your brother and I am sorry. Me and my team at S.T.A.R labs heard of what happened and would like to help."

"He was struck by lightning, what's so interesting about that."

"During the explosion of the partial accelerator, the ring of energy bursted into the sky that seeded the storm that struck your brother."

"So my brother was struck by some supernatural lightning." Sebastian said crossing his arms "Why is S.T.A.R labs suddenly so interested."

"Mr. Smythe, I believe that we can save your brother."

"I'm sorry if I don't believe you Dr. Wells but my brothers been convulsing every few hours. How is S.T.A.R labs going to help."

"Mr. Smythe, in my lab, we have the technology. The technology to study what is happening inside your brother's body, which could help your brother's chance in survival." Dr. Wells looked at Barry's comatosed form. "It may be the only chance hes got."

Sebastian looked helplessly at his brother's still form. He looked at Dr. Wells. He nodded.

"Do what you can, save my little brother."

~()~

Sebastian sat across his brother. He was looking a lot less pale after two months of being in a coma.

"Hi Barry." Sebastian said with a small smile. "Your looking better."

Sebastian looked helplessly at his unmoving face. "I was given a job. In Starling City. As a corporate lawyer for a big firm in the City."

"I don't know if I can leave you again, Barry." he muttered. "I don't know if I can do it knowing your here in Central City not knowing if you're going to live or die."

"Please Barry, please wake up." he whimpered "I know I've always tried to be the strong One. But the truth is. I don't know what I'd do without you there to keep me from doing all those stupid things."

Caitlin came into the room in her tablet. She spot Sebastian beside Barry.

"I'm sorry," she said "I didn't think... "

"it's fine." Sebastian insisted. "Is there something you need? "

"I just came to check on, Barry."

"Okay."

Caitlin looked at the troubled man. "I don't mean to pry, but aren't you supposed to be at work? "

Sebastian chuckled "I'm supposed to. But I had to come see Barry."

"I don't know your brother." Caitlin said "but I have one of my own. And I know that if I was in the same situation as you are. He wouldn't want me to stop everything in my life for something that happened to him."

Sebastian gave a small smile. "Is that your way of kicking me out?"

"Not exactly." Caitlin said "I mean is that I may not know your brother. But I am sure, when he wakes up, he wouldn't want you to stop everything going on in your life Just because he's been in an accident."

"That he wouldn't." Sebastian said softly that Caitlin didn't hear him. He stood from where he sat. "Thank you, Dr. Snow."

"You're welcome."

~()~

Sebastian returned to Central City just before the Mirakuru terrorism attack had happened. He was surprised to see Thea Queen after many years and how much the former young girl had grown.

He was in the office for about a week when he received a surprise visit.

"Hey Stranger." Sebastian heard a familiar voicr say. He looked up from his report on his table and saw Barry on his feet and alive. Sebastian cautiously approached the man.

"Barry? "

"The One and only."

Sebastian grabbed his brother in an embrace. He looked over Barry who seemed unfazed by the inspection. "You're awake! Why didn't... "

"I just woke up."

"Should you even be on your feet. Or left alone. I mean seriously Barry you've been in a coma for the past few months... "

"Bas, I'm fine." he said "I feel fine."

Sebastian sobbed in relief and grabbed his brother again.

~()~

Sebastian dropped by S.T.A.R labs. He wanted to thank the people that saved his brother. And he only managed to find time after a week or so of Barry's awakening. He came into the main office of the building.

The quirky Latino scientist was messing arounf with something in the middle of the office.

"Hi Cisco." Sebastian greeted.

"Barry!" He said "just in time. I managed to fix the mask of the suit is should be able to stop from choking you. Test it out."

"I'm not..." Sebastian saw a familiar red suit.

A gust of wind blew in and Barry called "Cisco! You said you... "

The two brothers were suddenly looking at each other. Barry had a deer in headlights look while Sebastian was starting to piece it all together.

"Seb...I can explain. I'm..."

"The Flash."

"How do you know that name?" Barry asked "I was just thinking of... "

"I saw the lightning, too. I've been calling it that since we were kids" Sebastian lied "The blur ran out of the house like a flash."

"I don't know what happened." Barry admitted "We think when that lightning struck me, I became fast. I think I have a way to find mom's killer."

"I don't doubt that." Sebastian said "And I know I can't stop you from what your planning to do. Just promise me one thing."

"Of course."

"Stay safe." Sebastian said seriously "I can't loose you, and if you need me."

"I'll call."

"Promise? "

"Promise."

~()~

Barry made the time jump back to the day of his mother's murder.

He walked down to the living room where he saw himself shake his head. He bit his lip as tears started to roll down his face. He saw his older self leave and the man in yellow lift the knife.

Barry closed the door and cried as he heard his mom gasp as the knife penetrated her heart.

Eobard Thawne left the Allen house and Barry went over to his mom's dying form.

"It's okay" he said to his mother

"My husband, my sons."

"They're going to be okay." Barry said in the most comforting way he can.

"Who are you? "

"I'm." Barry choked "I'm the Flash. "

"I don't understand." she whispered

Barry took a deep breath and took off his mask.

"You look just like my father." she gasped

"This won't make any sense." Barry said. "But it's me, mom. It's Barry."

"Barry? "

"Your Barry."

"My beautiful baby boy." Nora Allen cried holding Barry

"I get a second chance. To come back here. To tell you, I'm okay. Dad, Sebastian and I are all okay. And we love you, mom."

She nodded and cried. "Goodbye."

Barry cried over his mom's body.

"Get off her! "

Barry saw a younger Sebastian try to push him away. But when he saw his mother's body he collapsed to his knees.

"No. Mom! "

Barry grabbed his younger elder brother by the shoulders and held him as they both cried in grief.

Young Sebastian looked up at Barry.

"Who are you? " he murmured through the tears.

"I'm the Flash." Barry whispered "It's going to be alright, Sebby."

He was about to whisper something but he cried himself to sleep. Barry dried off the tears of his eyes and closed his mother's eyes. He carried his brother up to their old room and tucked him back under the covers.

Barry realized that he wasn't the only one who saw their mother got stabbed. His eleven year old brother had too.

After the death of their mom, Sebastian was more protective towards Barry. He was a lot more protective. He sacrificed everything to make sure that Barry lived the normal life even if it included years if solitude for him. Why he seemed to become detached at the mention of their mother.

Barry kissed his brother's forehead.

"I love you, Bas. I'm so sorry for everything."

~()~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there ya go.
> 
> This chapter was as hard to write as the second chapter so much emotion but not enough tissue... Hehe
> 
> Sooo please Review :))
> 
> Next Chapter: confrontation


	9. Confrontations

Chapter 9: Confrontations

Age 19

New York City

Sebastian was in a little coffee shop near their apartment. It was a Saturday and Barry had a class. They agreed to meet in the coffee shop instead of at home.

The two had a tradition back when they both lived in Central City. Movie night and dinner out once a month. Usually the funniest movie available and just laugh it off when they get home.

Sebastian was doing some homework in the coffee shop and he heard someone seat across him.

"Your class ended early." Sebastian commented not looking up from. His work. "Just let me finish this. I think Delivery man might be good. The trailer seemed interest... "

Sebastian looked up and groaned the one who sat across him was Blaine with Kurt standing behind him.

"I think you owe us an explanation." Blaine said

Sebastian motioned for Kurt to grab a seat.

"I already told you two, I don't need to explain anything to you."

"You can't just tell us something like that and think that we'd just let it go."

"There's nothing to tell." Sebastian said "I have a twin. So what? Gay Face has Frankenteen as a stepbrother and Blaine has Cooper. What's so interesting about me and Barry?"

"We're not talking about that." Kurt said "You and Barry have a different surname. Last I remember you mentioned that your dad was a State Attorney in Ohio. Alexander Smythe has a well known wife who was also a fashion designer. So what's with your mother being dead."

"I was adopted." Sebastian admitted with a glare. "Which is none of your business."

"We're Just trying to understand. And maybe help." Blaine said

"I lost my mom, too." Kurt said "I was eight, she had Cancer."

"We're not the same, Hummel." Sebastian snarled. "You don't know me. And you don't know what I've been through."

"Then help us understand." Blaine said "I am your friend, Sebastian. Even after everything that happened in high school. You can try to shut me out, Bas. But I can see that it's bothered you more than how it should."

Sebastian's expression turned blank.

"Barry would tell you that he saw our mother get killed." Sebastian said softly. Not looking at the two across him. If they weren't paying attention they might not have caught it. "but the truth is that he didn't, he saw, whoever it was, standing in front of her before Barry was suddenly swept away by something. We were eleven, I went down the stairs when I heard him screaming. I saw Barry get swept away. I saw the man pick up the knife from when we were eating pie before bed and stab my mother in the chest. And I stood there like an idiot."

Sebastian looked at the two. A look of both helplessness and grief in his face. "I could've saved her. I could've done something. Anything to stop him from killing my mother. Maybe if it were me that night. At least one of us would have a normal life. Not having to go to prison every few weeks to visit dad, or booking a plane just to see me."

"You were a kid." Kurt said with compassion that surprised Sebastian. "It's not your fault. How could it be?"

"I could've..."

"'Could've' be damned." Blaine interrupted "Do you honestly think if you had died that man wouldn't kill your parents too? The man could've ran only because he heard sirens."

Sebastian shrugged "I don't want to think about it. I'm still trying to suppress those memories if I want to sleep at night. So are we done? You got what you want. Go tell everyone in Nude Erections and ruin everything I've been trying to prevent."

"Why would you..."

"That's why you wanted to know, isn't it?" Sebastian said bitterly "It happened before. Go tell your little groupie, who'd probably tell the Warblers that I killed my own mother. It wouldn't make it any different than what happened to me in Central City. They'd probably drop me like a hot potato."

"They would never do that." Blaine said looking affronted at how badly Sebastian still didn't trust the Warblers. "Why would they? And how in the world would you being an orphan turn to you killing your mom?"

"You'd be surprised at how much rumors could change in such a short notice." Sebastian growled bitterly. I saw Barry standing across the block waiting for the stop light. Sebastian packed all his books and stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to go while I have some dignity left."

~()~

Age 25

Central City

Barry saved the City from turning into a big black hole.

And the next day, he called Sebastian to meet for coffee.

"So what's with the meeting." Sebastian teased after taking a long sip of his coffee. "I know its impossible for you to miss me already, seeing as we had our monthly movie night just the other day."

"I went back in time." Barry said simply. "To the night mom died."

Sebastian's expression turn mellow. Like he had saw it coming.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Barry asked "You saw it happen. You met the Flash."

"What was I supposed to tell you, Barry?" Sebastian asked defeated "That I watched our mom get killed. That I just stood there? And watched as someone pierced a knife through her heart."

"Bas, you were eleven."

"Barry, I stood there frozen." Sebastian said his green eyes looking sadly at his brother. "I saw him kill our mother. Right in front of me. And after I hid. I wasn't even there while she cried. I just stood there."

"I could never look at you in the eye, and tell you that I was there when our mother was killed. I didn't want you to know that I left her alone in her dying breath. I was so weak and just siting there hoping it was all a dream. I thought I left her to die beside a stranger."

Sebastian then looked at Barry with a small smile. "But apparently I was wrong. She did have family with her in her last dying breath."

"That's how you know about the Flash." Barry said "before he was even called that."

Sebastian nodded "You told me years ago. I just didn't think it would be you."

"Is that why you left?" Barry asked "After mom died?"

"One of the reasons." Sebastian said "The Reverse Flash tore our family apart. I vowed myself I'd keep you safe as much as I can. I'd make sure even with everything that happened, you'd be at home. You'd be somewhere familiar. Where you'd be comfortable, Happy. Even if I wasn't in the picture."

"I won't be happy without you in my life." Barry said "Your my brother, I can't think of a life without you there."

"I couldn't either." Sebastian admitted "But if I didn't go to Papa all those years ago, we'd certainly be separated. And who knows what kind of abuse we might have endured. It was better that way."

"You didn't have to." Barry said "We would've figured it out together."

"Do you remember that night?" Sebastian said "When mom tucked you in and closed the lights and we ended up sleeping in my bed."

Barry nodded.

"Do you remember what we talked about before bed? "

"I think it was about Tony when he stopped bullying me that week."

"I made you a promise that night." Sebastian said "I promised I'd do anything to keep you safe. And I kept that promise."

"And do you remember the night of the science fair?" Barry asked in return.

"The night I came out to you." Sebastian remembered

"I made a promise as well." Barry said "I promised that I would be there for you no matter what."

Barry placed his hand over Sebastian's. And they exchanged a small smile.

"I love you, Sebastian."

"I love you, too Barry."


	10. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed.

Age 19

Since moving to New York, Sebastian and Rachel grew close. Every now and then they talk over the phone.

"So Berry, what's going on at your side."

"Well, Santana's back."

"Really?" Sebastian asked slightly interested with the situation "And what, pray tell, is Sha-Queer-A doing in NYC?"

"Come on, Bas. Be nice." Rachel scolded "She's my friend too."

"Hey, I am pretty sure both her and Gay Face call me some over grown rodent. So I am sure I am allowed to say something back."

"Are you sure you and Barry are brothers?"

"Well since I don't need to look at a mirror to know how I really look without all the snark and bravado. Yes. Why?"

"Because I am almost certain that you and Santana can be related."

"Well, she is sexy enough to pass off as my sibling." Sebastian teased. "So why is she in New York?"

"She's transferring to Columbus. She didn't like Louisville as much as she'd hope."

"Really?" Sebastian said catching his attention. "What kind of classes is she taking?"

"I think she's going to take something like criminology. That's what she said anyways."

"I've got to go." Sebastian said getting on his feet and grabbing his keys and wallet.

"Why?" Rachel asked "I thought you didn't have class today."

"Uh, I just remembered that I was meeting with Barry, today."

"You guys live together." Rachel pointed out.

"I meant we were meeting somewhere outside." Sebastian said "I gotta go, talk to you soon, bitty Berry."

"Bye, Bas." Rachel said with a sigh. There was no stopping Sebastian and his playful name calling. She went out of her room thinking of visiting Santana to see how she's doing on her first day.

She was surprised to see Blaine sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Rach." He greeted

"I didn't know you were home." she admitted

"Class ended early." Blaine said "where are you going?"

"I was thinking of visiting Santana see how her first day back to college is going."

"Cool." Blaine said "I'll come with."

~()~

Barry just left his Criminal psychology class when a girl grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Meerkat!" a pretty Latina said "How rude of you not to acknowledge me."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"You mean you don't remember me?" Santana asked flabbergasted. "Do you seriously want me to go Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass maybe that would shake your memory a bit?"

"I'm sorry, I think you might have the wrong person." Barry said "I've got to go."

"Cut the heart of gold crap, Bitchlet." she said angrily "I know you think you're all that, but Auntie Snixx isn't done with you."

Barry just ignored the ranting teen and started to walk away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Twink." she scolded. "I am not done with you."

"But, I am." Barry said mustering up the courage and a bit of snark he learned from Sebastian. He turned and did the most intimidating look he can. "I don't know who you're looking for, or who is this guy you seem to be arguing. But I know it isn't me. And for the record, if he's not interested, calling him names isn't going to work. You just sound desperate."

"Oh, you think... Hell no, you of all people know I'm gay. And unlike you, I am in a happy relationship. So don't think you can go give me relationship advice, you son of a bitch."

Just as Sebastian was about to catch up to the arguing duo. Santana angrily slapped him across the face.

"What the hell!" Barry and Sebastian said simultaneously. Barry was surprised to see Sebastian at Columbus knowing that it was his free day and he likes to spend it at home.

But no one was more caught off guard than Santana.

"What the hell, Twink!"

"I could say the same to you, Sha-Queer-A." Sebastian snapped back getting in front of Barry.  "Who the hell do you think you are assaulting my brother."

"I call them as I see them, Andrew McCarty." Santana said with crossed arms "I didn't think that a self-absorbed, son of a bitch such as yourself would have a brother much less a twin. And I am certain, just by being related to you, he is a little bitch as well."

"You don't know me." Sebastian snarled. "So don't you assume that you have the right to talk about me or my brother that way."

"A little defensive there, Sebastian." she teased "Wouldn't want the whole world to hear that you're into incest."

"That would probably happen when your ditzy, airhead of a girlfriend turns into Albert Einstein." Sebastian growled

"Is that how you treat a lady?" Santana said mockingly. "That's probably why your mother gave you up."

"Take that back!" Barry exclaimed

Sebastian was just about to attack the Latina when he felt someone hold him back.

"Let go of me, Barry."

"It's not me."

Sebastian turned and saw Barry at one side glaring at Santana. He turned his head a little more to see a bit of pale blonde hair.

"What is going on?" Nick said standing in between Sebastian and Santana. While Jeff kept Sebastian from killing Santana.

"What do you think it looks like, Duval." Sebastian snarled and pulled one arm from Jeff's hold.

Rachel and Blaine caught up to the group and saw the commotion.

“What’s going on here?”

“That’s what we’re trying to find out.” Nick said. “What are you guys doing here?”

“I was talking to Bas and he seemed to leave in a rush. So I came to check on Santana on her first day.”

“Wait, you and Whiskers here are buddy buddy now?” Santana demanded. “When did that happen and what did he threaten you with for you to actually befriend this son of a bitch.”

“Probably the same thing that you did, to make her believe your some saint.” Sebastian growled. Barry went between them.

“Just stop. This is not the time and place.” Barry said. “Let’s just go home and we’ll talk this through like adults.”

“You should listen to your double, Twink. He seems a lot smarter than you are.”

Sebastian was about to attack her again but thankfully Jeff had a good hold of him.

“And you should just shut up.” Barry said. “We can talk about this calmly. Let’s just get out of here first.”

“We can go to the loft.” Rachel said ‘”I’m sure we can figure it all out after a little chat.”

“Our place is nearer.” Barry said. “Come on. You guys too. Nick and Jeff right?”

“Yeah, nice to see you again, Barry.” Nick said. “I just wish it wasn’t for these circumstances.”

“Let’s get out of here.” Blaine said.

~()~

The group went back to the Smythe-Allen apartment. The whole time the Warblers kept an eye on Sebastian knowing that he has a tendency to do something stupid when provoked. While Rachel kept Santana busy and was silently explaining to her what was going on.

“So, Berry.” Santana said not caring if the others hear. “What is going on?”

Rachel sighed “You know that my dad was an only child and daddy was disowned right?”

“Yeah, the whole Glee club knows your sob story.”

“What I didn’t know is that Daddy wasn’t disowned by his whole family.” Rachel said. “Daddy’s Uncle, who left him some money when he died, and his cousin didn’t really care that he was gay.

“Okay, what’s this got to do with the Meerkat.”

“Well, daddy’s cousin is a fashion designer.” Rachel explained. “Who has a husband who is a state’s attourney...”

“Wait, so you’re saying that Sebastian...”

“Is my cousin.” Rachel agreed.

“Then the double ganger?”

“That is not my story to tell Santana.” Rachel said looking at Sebastian who was in the middle of Nick and Jeff who were both catching up with the annoyed teen. “That’s his.”

“I doubt he’d tell me, Berry.” Santana said. “As you know me and the Warbler aren’t really buddies.”

“Sebastian doesn’t trust as easily.” Rachel said. “And frankly you haven’t really given him a reason to trust you.”

“And you think a conversation in their home is enough?”

“Well, you guys are too alike to ignore.” Rachel said. “If there is anyone who’d understand you better it’s him. And I have a feeling it works both ways.”

Barry led them towards the fourteenth floor of a very high classed apartment.

“This is where you guys live?” Nick and Jeff asked with raised eyebrows.

“And you guys live just a few blocks down.” Sebastian pointed out. “It’s not that farfetched. You’re place, if I remember correctly, is a lot more high class than this. So Shush.”

“So, now that we’re here.” Santana said making herself comfortable on the sofa. “Explain.”

“We’re twins.” Sebastian and Barry said simply.

“No shit Sherlock.”

“What kind of explanation do you want, Lady Quera?” Sebastian demanded. “That I kidnapped some guy who has the same height and body structure as myself and forced him to do plastic surgery?”

“And use him as some kind of fuck toy, because you’re just that messed up, yes.”

“Santana!” Blaine and Rachel scolded completely flabbergasted at her response just as Barry stopped Seabstian from attacking the Latina Lesbian.

“Seb!” Barry stepped in front of his brother. “Why don’t you take Nick and Jeff into the room and catch up. I’ll handle this.”

“I am not leaving you with that bitch.” Sebastian insisted. “She...”

“I’ll take care of it.” Barry said calmly.  He looked to Nick and Jeff who were both by Sebastian’s side instantly. They booked their arms around Sebastian’s and started talking to him about Warbler business.

“So have you heard from Skylar? I hear the Warblers are pretty good this year.”

“Yeah,” Nick agreed. “Though I heard that the auditions were annoyingly long. Longer than last time.”

As soon as Sebastian was out of the room Barry looked seriously at the three New Direction kids.

“So what do you need to know?”

“Who the hell are you?”

“I am Barry Allen.” He said simply. “What is your issue with my brother?”

“He’s a pompous, son of a bitch that’s what.” Santana said. “Do you even know what he was like in high school? You are his brother right? So you should know what kind of asshole he was.”

“My brother has done some things that he isn’t proud of.” Barry said “But he has his reasons. He’s grown up.”

“That attitude that happened earlier today was being grown up?”

“Well, you weren’t much better now were you?” Barry asked. “I don’t even know you. But you attacked me. Sebastian and I may share the same parents. But I am not my brother. It was wrong for you to insult our mother like that.”

“I call them as I see them.”

“You can say all you want about me, or my brother. But you don’t say anything about her.” Barry said glaring at the Latina. “You don’t know what we’ve been through.”

“Oh really?” Santana asked. “What I’m sure your mother was probably some messed up chick that fucked a pair of twins that made you and your little minion.”

Barry grabbed her by her upper arms and held her making her look at him in the eye. Santana was surprised by the strength of the obviously more lankier and less muscular twin.

“Barry?” Rachel asked surprised she had known the younger Allen twin and knew that he was less likely to resort to physical violence. His reaction was beyond surprising to her. She was just about to confront him when Blaine held her back. He shook his head. This is something that they have to settle themselves. Barry was ignorant to the pair at the other side of the room.

“You take that back.”

“Why would I?” Santana asked her bitch mask faltering. “That’s how you and Barry could look that much alike right?”

“Our mother is dead.” Barry said darkly looking at her eyes with such sadness and anger that looked a lot scarier than Sebastian’s. It even made Santana feel small. “I saw the man kill her in front of me. I saw my dad get arrested for something he didn’t do. I watched my brother live a life in solitude just because we couldn’t live together anymore. You don’t know what me and Sebastian had been through. So don’t you dare think that you have the right to assume.”

“I..I didnt...”

“That’s right. You didn’t know.” Barry said. “So shut your trap before you do something that you’d regret.”

Barry felt someone held his hand that was still around Santana’s arm. Sebastian gently pried his brother’s hands off Santana’s and held his fuming brother close.

“I think you should all go.” Sebastian said with authority.

“I’m...”

“Come on, Santana.” Rachel said leading the guilty Latina out of the apartment. “Call me later okay, Bas.”

“Sure.” Sebastian said calming down his distraught brother.

They all left the apartment leaving the two brothers to calm down over the day’s events.

~()~

Age 25

Starling City.

                  Sebastian was called for a case in Starling City one day. He spent a week in Starling and when he finished the case. He caught up with his old friend from law school Laurel Lance who he was surprised to find out was the assistant DA in Starling.

“So, Sebastian Smythe.” She said “How have you been?”

“You know same old same old.”

“I haven’t seen you since you came here about six months ago.”  Laurel said. “Six months, a lot can happen.”

“Well, my brother woke up from his coma.”

“That’s great news!” Laurel said. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s great.” Sebastian said. “He’s back to work already.”

“What? After a nine month coma?”

“Yeah.”

“What does he do anyways.”

“He’s a forensic scientist for CCPD.”

“Barry Allen?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian said surprised. “How do you...”

“He’s here in Starling City.” Laurel said. “He’s friends with Oliver Queen.”

“He knows Oli?”

“You know Oli?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian said. “The Queens are old family friends...where are you going?”

“We are going to Verdant.”

“Why do are we going to Thea’s Night club.”

“Where else would Oliver Queen be?”

“True.”

Laurel and I drove to Verdant and was allowed in by the bouncer at the door. We met Thea who was mixing some drinks by the counter.

“Thea Queen.”

“Sebastian?” Thea said looking at him surprised and hugged the other man. “What are you doing here?”

“I have a case.” Sebastian said. “And I believe you know Laurel.”

“Yeah, wait...how do you...”

“We went to law school together.” Laurel said. “Have you seen your brother.”

“He’s upstairs.” Thea said. “Their...celebrating.”

“Ahh.” Laurel said understanding while Sebastian was confused. “Come on, Seb.”

“Nice seeing you again, Thea.” Sebastian said kissing her cheek before being draggged away by Laurel.

“You are always a little charmer, aren’t you?”

“She’s an old friend.” Sebastian said. Laurel brought him upstairs where there were a few tables occupied. They instantly spotted the superhero team.

“Hey.” Felicity called as soon as she saw Laurel but shut up when she saw Sebastian. She turned to Barry then back to Sebastian.

“What are you doing here?” Barry asked surprised to see his brother.

“I have a case.” Sebastian said. “Better question, what are you doing here?”

“I have a case.”

“You have a twin?” Felicity asked. “There’s two of you?”

“I believe that’s what having a twin is, honey.”

“Rude.” Felicity commented. "I didn't know have a twin."

"I didn't know you were a twin, Bas."

"Well you do now."

Sebastian and Oliver exchanged a look.

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Oliver Queen."

"It's been a while."

"And who's fault is that. Get back after five years being stranded on a deserted island and no calls, no emails, not even a little how are you to an old friend."

"I could say the same with you." Oliver said with a small smirk. "Some big shot lawyer now and you got married? I didn't even get an invite."

“I’m sorry but I don’t have the mailing address to the middle of no where.” Sebastian said. “The next time I need to send an invite, I now know where.”

The other people around the table were looking at them with wide eyes. And after exchanging a look, they both laughed heartily.

Oliver stood from his seat and gave his old friend a hug.

"It's been a while, ey Bas? "

"Too long, Oli."

"What is going on? " Roy asked "Do you guys know each other."

"The Smythes' are old family friends." Oliver explained as Sebastian and Laurel squeezed into their table. "Seb and I met in one of our parent's galas."

"I think it was the Christmas Gala at the Merlyn Mansion the year we came back from Paris." Sebastian said. "After that, Oli here practically adopted me as a little brother since Thea was just twelve he couldn't exactly talk to her about I quote "pretty girls in sexy outfits"."

"And he failed to tell me that he doesn't... Swing that way."

"So," Sebastian said looking at Barry  "Is this a case or a 'case'."

"Its a follow up case." Barry said  simply.

"Uh huh." Sebastian said "So how do you guys know each other.”

Barry and Oliver exchanged a look.

“Work.”

“At a bar.”

Barry and Oliver look at each other after responding simultaneously. Sebastian couldn’t help  have a small grin like smirk.

“At a bar.”

“At work.”

Cisco couldn’t help laugh at the situation while Caitlin shook her head. Roy and Felicity however were a bit uneasy. What if this stranger learns that Oliver is the Arrow.

“So Sebastian, tell us a bit more about yourself.” Felicity said changing the subject. “Well other than the fact that you’re a lawywer. And you apparently knew Oliver from a party.”

“Yes,” Sebastian said. “First of all before anyone asks, I am the older twin.”

“You have no idea how many times that question was tossed around when we were younger.” Barry said. “They just don’t know that Sebastian is probably the best and most protective older brother anyone could ask for.”

“Awwww…” Felicity cooed. “I wish I had an older brother…”

“Not really.” Roy said. “Most older brothers are jerks.”

“Not always.” Barry said smiling at Sebastian. “But Bas, does have his moments.”

“Don’t I know it.” Oliver said playfully causing Sebastian to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Like you are any better.”

“Oh, please. I am the best.”

Just then Thea passed by their table.

“Thea, how was Oliver when you guys were kids.”

“Oh, he can be a bit of a jerk.” Thea said. Causing Oliver to pout while Sebastian had a smirk. The other occupants at the table laughed at the exchange. “But you know, I wouldn’t want to change him for any other.”

Thea kissed Oliver at the cheek then went on her way. Sebastian had a smug smile on her face and everyone was still laughing at the embarrased Oliver’s expense.

“Fine. I wasn’t the best.” Oliver said. “But I am still the …”

“You’re still the same Oliver Queen that I talked to when I needed someone so I think that’s good enough.” Sebastian said with a smile. “Anyways. What else do you want to know.”

“What are you doing in Starling anyways?” Cisco asked curious.

“The company I used to work for had some financial and legal problems that were resurfaced after the terrorist attack last year. So they called me to come and help.”

Sebastian’s phone suddenly started to ring.

“Seriously, Bas?”

“What?” Sebastian asked. “I found the performance online and kept the audio. It’s not like my husband doesn’t have a nice voice.”

“Anyways, I have to go.” Sebastian said reading the text. “I’m meeting with my husband at the train station.”

“Wait you’re headed back to Central. The last train is about to leave in a few minutes.” Barry said looking at his watch.

“No, Hunter got some time off and we’re going site seeing.” Sebastian said. He came closer the middle of the table. And whispered. “I do hope that the Arrow and Flash teams managed to save the day.”

Sebastian then gave them all a smirk and left.

“How did he…”

“I don’t know.” Barry said shaking his head. “Sebastian’s…well Sebastian. He has his ways.”

“The question is.” Roy said. “Can we trust him?”

Barry and Oliver exchanged a knowing look.

“Without a doubt.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and Kudos and tell me whatcha think
> 
> Next Chap: Huntbastian Tale


	11. Huntbastian

Chapter 11: Huntbastian Part 1

Dalton Academy

            It was Sebastian’s senior year and he was excited. He’s heading towards his new dorm room in the academy. Dalton has a little tradition. You can only room with the same person once. It’s to encourage friendship between the boys in the same year.

And this year, according to the office, Sebastian’s roommate is a new transfer. He entered the room and found a burly brown haired teen on the other side.

“Hi.” he greeted turning from his open suitcase on the bed.

“Hello.” Sebastian said offering his hand, “You must be the new transfer. I’m Sebastian Smythe.”

“Hunter Clarington.”

The two boys shook hands. And Sebastian couldn’t help but stare at his roommate. He had sharp features and stunning green eyes. He had a strong grip and large biceps that could be seen under his grey shirt. He had this…intense look that just captivated him.

Hunter smiled as he let go of Sebastian’s hand, who had snapped out of his stupor.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Hunter said motioning to his taking the right side of the room.

“No, I don’t.” Sebastian said placing his things on the left side of the room. “So where are you from? You don’t look like from around here.”

“I’m not.” Hunter agreed. “I transferred from a military academy at Colorado Springs.”

“Ah, a military boy. What made you transfer to the boring state that is Ohio?”

“I got a scholarship.” Hunter said simply.

“Wow, that’s big.” Sebastian said impressed. “Dalton doesn’t usually give out scholarships.”

“Yeah.” Hunter said. “So they say. So how about you? Tell me something about you. Other than playing lacrosse.”

Sebastian looked at the lacrosse stick that he just put away.

“Intuitive.” Sebastian complemented. “Well, I am part of the Warblers.”

“That’s Dalton’s show choir right?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian said. “I’ve been performing since I was eight. And the Warblers are one of the well-known clubs in Dalton. So why not. Do you sing?”

“I’m decent.” Hunter said.

“Then, you should join.” Sebastian insisted. Trying (and failing) not to sound too pushy. “The Warblers are like a band of brothers. It would be great if you could join.”

“I will think about it.” Hunter said with a smile. Inwardly Sebastian was jumping up and down in joy; maybe he could get to know his roommate better. And maybe impress him.

~()~

Two months in the school year, and Sebastian had felt that this year was a lot more interesting than the last.

He had gotten his first crush ,which was also his room mate. He also (disappointedly) found out that his crush was straight. Or in his terms “Not even remotely bi-curious”. Then he was kicked out of his spot as captain and was replaced. By yet again, the same room mate/crush. But he was co-captain of the Warblers under Hunter’s insistence. And despite being gay, thankfully, Hunter wasn’t homophobic. So he had formed a friendship with the intense and slightly stiff teenager.

So for Sebastian, it’s been an interesting year. What he didn’t expect however was for it to get worse.

One day, Hunter came into the room with suspicious looking package.

“What is that?” Sebastian asked looking up from his homework his glasses askew.

“This,” Hunter said “Is the key to our success at Sectionals. We used the same thing for our competitions back in Colorado.”

Sebastian grew curious and set aside his homework and glasses and took a peak to Hunter opening the package. His eyes grew wide seeing vials and syringes.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. No.” Sebastian said. “You are not going to inject the Warblers with…”

Sebastian snatched one of the vials off the box. “Anabolic Steroids.”

“Last I remember I was the Captain of this Show Choir.” Hunter said standing up with crossed arms and a look of authority.

“This is illegal.” Sebastian said shaking the vial in his hand. “Hunter, we have fourteen year old boys in the Warblers. The hell and I letting you drug them.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“I could report you to the Dean.” Sebastian said. “And I got the proof.”

Sebastian headed out the door swiftly, but Hunter grabbed him before he could get out of the room. Sebastian struggled and thrashed as Hunter kept him from running. He pulled the lanky teen backwards and tossed him to his bed. He pinned Sebastian to the bed his arms above his head and he pried the vial off his hand.

Sebastian was terrified. He knew his friend had military training, and he knew he was strong. But being pinned down against his will scared him. But he glared at the burly teen who sat on his stomach.

He tried to get Hunter off him but he was a lot heavier than he was.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Hunter said.

“Don’t.” Sebastian said. “You can’t just drug them all. I am going to tell them.”

“No, you wont.” Hunter said confidently. “Unless you want all of Dalton’s population to know your little secret, Sebastian Allen.”

“How did you…?”

“I did my research.” Hunter said he plucked the framed photograph of the Allen family from the bedside cabinet. “I wonder what the Dalton kids would say finding out that the Sebastian Smythe, was not only adopted, but was the kid of a murderer.”

“He didn’t kill my mom.” Sebastian argued struggling more but Hunter had pinned both his arms under his foot.

“Or so you and your brother said, Bartholomew right?”

“Okay, so you tell them.” Sebastian said his voice wavering. “You tell them my secret, but that doesn’t change the fact that you want to drug fourteen teenagers.”

“Oh, that is just to keep you away from the students.” Hunter said. “I wonder what the school would do if they find this.”

Hunter took out a cassette tape from his pocket, which caused Sebastian’s eyes to widen.

“Where did you find that?”

“I have my ways.”

“Okay, so what if they find that old tape. I already admitted to it last year. And I served my community service.”

“What about your little brother.” Hunter said. “I wonder how he is at his school. ECAS right? I wouldn’t want something bad to happen to him.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“An eye for an eye, Sebastian.” Hunter said. “You tell on me, and your brother pays the price. So are you in.”

Sebastian glared at him then looked away. “It doesn’t seem like I have a choice.”

“Good. Glad you see it my way.” Hunter reached for the syringe from his bed.

Sebastian closed his eyes as he felt the syringe pierce through his arm and inject him with some drug.

“All done.” Hunter said patting his arm. Sebastian couldn’t look his way. “I need you on my side, Sebastian. With your help, we will win this.”

~()~

After Hunter told/threatened the Warblers, Thad went to confront Sebastian who was quiet while Hunter was speaking. He cornered Sebastian after he finished Lacrosse practice.

“You can’t possibly agree with this.” Thad demanded. “I know you have this huge crush on him but you can’t possibly be stupid enough to let him do this.”

“You wouldn’t understand, Thad.” Sebastian said shouldering his duffle bag.

“What that you are being so stupidly infatuated that you don’t see what he wants to do?” Thad said angrily then grabbed Sebastian’s arm and started to drag him towards the building.

“What are..”

“WE are going to tell the dean what the hell his scholar is doing.”

“We can’t.” Sebastian said pulling his arm our of Thad’s grip.

“Well, if you won’t. Then I will.” Thad said. “I am very disappointed in you, Sebastian. I knew you were a bit of a jerk, but I know you are smarter than this.”

“You can’t tell the dean, Thad.” Sebastian said grabbing his arm.

“What’s wrong with you?” Thad demanded pulling his arm. “Why the hell are you defending him? What has he got over you that you turn into his little puppy? Come on Sebastian. You are a lot stronger than this.”

Thad was stomping towards the building.

“He threatened Barry.” Sebastian said closing his eyes. Thad stopped in his tracks and looked at his friend who had a helpless look on his face. “He threatened to hurt Barry. Among other things. You can’t tell anyone Thad.

“Barry’s all the way in Central City.” Thad pointed out. “How in the world could he threaten to hurt him all the way from here.”

“He has military connections.” Sebastian said tears were starting to pool in his eyes. “I already lost so many people in my life, Thad. I can’t lose him too. I can’t stand him getting hurt. Especially by something I’ve done.”

Thankfully they were away from other student’s view. Thad wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s as he broke down in fear.

“I can’t let anything happen to him, Thad…”

“I know.” He said patting his shoulder. “I promise you, we’ll figure this out.”

~()~

Sebastian went back to Dalton after accompanying Barry to the airport. It was Sunday and most of the students were already heading to bed. The halls were empty but since it wasn’t curfew yet, Sebastian was going to pick up something he left at the Choir Room.

He was surprised to find the inner door locked.

Someone must have heard his turning of the doorknob because one of the younger Warblers opened the door slightly and peaked through the slit.

“Oh, Hi Sebastian.” Dale said opening the door just enough for Sebastian to slip through. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just picking something up.” Sebastian said confused by the amount of Warblers in the room. There were three of the newer Warblers in the room. They had pillows and blankets scattered around the floor and the couches. “A better question would be what are you all doing out of your dorms.”

Dale motioned me to follow him. He went behind one of the far couches where there was Tyler curled up his arms around his knees. And Jeff was beside him trying to comfort the young Warbler.

“What happened?”

“He’s hallucinating.” Jeff said. “The drugs are getting into his head.”

“This has got to stop.” Sebastian murmured. “What Hunter is doing is causing more harm than good.”

“How.” Jeff asked. “Hunter has something over you. And whoever or whatever that is prevents you from telling the Dean.”

Sebastian couldn’t look at Jeff.

“He threatened Barry, didn’t he?” Jeff asked.

Sebastian just nodded. He looked at Tyler who was shivering in fright in Jeff’s arms. An eleven year old Barry’s voice echoed in his head. The last words he said before they both went separate ways.

_“Make sure you never lose sight of who you are.”_

And by letting this happen, Sebastian did. But he was going to do the right thing. He was going to make this right.

~()~

The Warblers were all forced to go into court. After Trent joined the New Directions to testify in court. Thad insisted that Sebastian testify as well, as the representative of the Warblers who were affected. Since the issue was about drugs, it went beyond the terms of the Show Choir Rules. But also the law.

“We would like to call to the stands, Sebastian Smythe.”

Thad squeezed his hand reassuringly before he went to the stands. Hunter grabbed his arm when he passed.

“What are you doing?” he demanded.

“I am done being pushed around by you.”  Sebastian said after pulling his hand back from his grip. He went to the stands and the prosecutor stepped forward.

“Please state your whole name for the records.” He said.

“Sebastian Harold Allen Smythe.”

The Warblers all exchanged a look as soon as Sebastian said his whole name.

“What is your relation to the accused?”

“He’s my roommate and my co-captain.” Sebastian said.

“Mr. Smythe, can you please tell us have you ever seen the substance inside your room or being injected to your fellow team mates.”

“Yes.”

“Can you please elaborate.”

Sebastian sighed and told the prosecutor of what happened that night. He finished his statement and after being cross examined by the defense attorney he went off the stands as the Judge announced a recess.

He exited the courtroom and Hunter grabbed him. He held Sebastian by the collar with a mad look on his face. 

“Hello, Sebastian.” He greeted. “You really shouldn’t have done that.”

“I’m done being pushed around by you.” Sebastian said pushing Hunter’s hands off his collar. “You may have threatened my brother. But the Warblers are my brothers too.”

Sebastian glared at his friend. “And if you ever really were my friend. You’d know that I always protect my brothers.”

Hunter practically attacked Sebastian. He got about two punches in when Nick, Jon and Jeff got him off Sebastian and Thad pulled Sebastian away from Hunter.

“That is enough.” Thad said. Getting in between them. “You’ve hurt the Warblers for the last time.”

“I don’t need you guys anyways.” Hunter said violently grabbing his arms off the three Warblers. They all huddled behind Sebastian and Thad. And he left the group.

The whole group sighed with relief while Thad looked over Sebastian’s injuries.

“I’m fine.” Sebastian said.

“So, did you mean what you said?” Nick asked. “About being brothers.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian said with a big smile. “I haven’t really had real friends. I never really had any. I only had my brother. Or in this case, my brothers.”

They all hugged and smiled in relief and love.

“So, seeing as Hunter has been kicked out of the Warblers.” Nick said. “I nominate Sebastian as our Captain.”

“I second.” Jeff chimed.

“All in favor?” Thad asked.

“Aye!”

“Motion passed.” Thad said.

“All we need now is the bang of the gavel to make it official.” Sebastian said. “I wonder if the Judge would allow us to borrow his gavel.”

They all chuckled as the court was called in again to finish the sentencing. But they all knew that they were going to be all right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay, I am finally done with Part 1 :D
> 
> Part 2 is coming soon sorry for the wait. I had an outing with friends (it is nearing the end of summer and only now did we have our little outing. :P) But you know high school friends are some of the best people that you can get along with. They are more like siblings to me than friends (though most are boys)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways Please Review


	12. Huntbastian part 2

Chapter 12: Huntbastian Part II

2nd Year of College

New York City.

It was the second week back from vacation. And Barry was just about to get the hang of things again. He was about to meet Sebastian for lunch. And while he was walking someone grabbed his shoulder.

“Sebastain?”

He turned and found a familiar face one he couldn’t remember where he saw.

“I’m not Sebastian.” He said.

“Wait, Barry right?”

“Yes.” Barry said cautiously. “And you are.”

“Hunter Clarington.” He said offering his hand. “We met two years ago.”

“At Dalton.” Barry recalled. “You were one of the Warblers. The Head Warbler. What happened? I heard from Sebastian you transferred out half way through the year.”

Hunter gave a sheepish smile. “I needed some time to get my head straight”

“So what are you doing here? Does Sebastian know you’re here?”

“I don’t think so I haven’t talked to him since I transferred” he said “and I didn’t really want to go into military, so I thought that college would be a better idea than just sitting around the house.”

“What program are you taking?”

“Physical Therapy.” Hunter said. “How about you?”

“Physics and Chemistry.” Barry said “I was just about to go have lunch before my next class. How about you? I’m sure Sebastian would be happy to know you’re here too.”

“I doubt that.” Hunter muttered then realized what Barry just said. “Wait Sebastian is here too?”

“Yeah, he’s at NYU” Barry said. “I was just about to go meet him at home actually, why don’t you come with.”

“I don’t want to pry.”

“I insist.” Barry encouraged. “You haven’t seen Sebastian in a while. I’m sure he’d be glad to meet you.”

Barry then took out his phone and sent a text to Sebastian.

_Hey Bas do you mind extra company for lunch?_

_ Who? _

_An old friend_

_ Sure no problem. _

“See,” Barry said showing Hunter the text.

“Fine.” Hunter gave in. “But I am telling you it a terrible idea.”

“It’ll be fine.” Barry insisted. “Come on.”

Barry and Hunter went to back to the apartment. And ordered some take out from the Chinese food from across the street. It wasn’t until they finished setting up the table did Sebastian came home.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Sebastian said taking the empty chair across Barry. “My professor was a pain in the ass. I honestly don’t know how he passed his stupid exams two decades ago to allow him to be within the vicinity of students.”

“He probably isn’t that bad.” Barry said.

“He treats us like children.” Sebastian said “And teaches all the wrong information.”

Sebastian then noticed Hunter sitting on the one side of the table. His face pales and for a split second, his eyes showed fear.

“H-Hunter, what…”

“I invited him.” Barry said. “I met him at school about an hour ago. And I thought that you’d like to know that one of your good friends is here in the city.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian croaked. “Uh, I need to freshen up a bit. The, umm, guy in the subway beside me stunk like he had never heard of a bath before. And I want to get rid of the grime he left when he fell asleep on me.”

Sebastian made a beeline to the bedroom. Barry didn’t see the look in his eye. While Hunter saw right through it.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Nonsense.” Barry insisted. “That happens a lot in the subway.”

“No, I mean coming here. The last time I saw Sebastian, it wasn’t in the best of terms.”

“It couldn’t be that bad.” Barry said. “Maybe you just need to talk it out. After all, you were like brothers to him.”

“Maybe.” Hunter said. “I think I should go check on him.”

“Sure go ahead.”

Hunter went to the direction where Sebastian ran off to. Down the hallway, he could hear Sebastian’s voice. Hunter stood behind the wall and he could hear Sebastian on the phone with Thad.

“I am freaking out, Thad.” Sebastian said. “I don’t know how he knew I was here in NYC.”

“I thought he went into a rehab center or something.” Thad said. “What is he doing here in New York?”

“I don’t know.” Sebastian admitted with a panicked voice. “I cant’ do this again, Thad. And he knows where we live.”

“Calm down, Bas. Maybe he’s changed.”

“Thad, he threatened Barry. And remember how messed up I was at senior year? I can’t…”

“You can.” Thad insisted. “You are Sebastian Smythe. You don’t back down in a fight. Now, I have to go the professor just came in. I think you can survive lunch with him at least.”

“I hope.” Sebastian said. “Talk to you soon, Thad.”

“Sure thing, Bas.”

When Sebastian put down the phone, Hunter knocked on the open door making Sebastian jump.

“We need to talk.” Hunter said entering the room.

“T-There’s nothing to talk about.” Sebastian said with his guard up. He took a step back as Hunter came closer. “How much did you hear.”

“Not much.” Hunter said. “How are you Sebastian?”

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian asked.

“Barry invited me.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I, uh. I went back to high school after rehab. To my old school in Colorado. And I guess, I had a bit of an eye opener. I didn’t want to pursue going into the military so I thought college was a good idea.”

“And why did you approach Barry?”

“I thought it was you.” Hunter admitted. “I…I wanted to make amends. I was a jerk. And…well I want to fix what I may have broken. Even if it meant taking a few punches back.”

“Like anyone would be stupid enough to punch you.”

“You’d be surprised.” Hunter said.

“So did you come all the way here with Barry just to apologize to me?”

“I didn’t know you’d be here in New York, but seeing Barry earlier today was pure coincidence.” Hunter said. “I really am sorry, Sebastian.”

“That doesn’t change what happened.”

“I know.” Hunter said. “But I just want a second chance, Sebastian. Despite how badly I treated you all, the Warblers were the closest thing to friends I ever had. And you were the closest thing to a brother I’ve ever had. I just want a second chance.”

“I cannot speak for all the Warblers.” Sebastian said. “You’ve done a lot of damage to the Warblers and to our name.”

Hunter looked down on the floor in shame.

“But I’d be a hypocrite if I didn’t give you a second chance.”

Hunter looked up at Sebastian who had a stoic expression but not cruel. He gave Hunter a small smile. And Hunter couldn’t help grin.

“Thank you, Sebastian.”

“Call me Seb.” He said offering his hand. “I don’t know about the others but to me, I am willing to give you a chance. Just don’t mess it up.”

“I won’t” Hunter insisted. Then without warning engulfing Sebastian in a hug. Which caught him offguard. He awkwardly returned the hug.

Sebastian can hear Rachel’s voice at the back of his head. _“It’s time to take risks, and learn to live.”_

And Sebastian couldn’t help thing this is the biggest risk he is ever going to take.

~()~

Hunter doesn’t know what to feel. It’s been a few months since Sebastian gave him a second chance. He has met with Thaddeus, who had downright threatened him if he hurt Sebastian. He also met Nick and Jeff who were a little more welcoming than Thad but not enough to give him a second chance before they are sure that he isn’t going to do anything stupid.

Or at least that’s what he gathered from the Warblers that are currently located at New York.

Sebastian has been very nice. Even though Hunter could tell his guard was up when they were together. It almost felt like when they were in high school. Hunter could trust Sebastian. It was Sebastian who was wary this time.

One week, Sebastian invited Hunter in his usual Warbler outing with the rest of the Warblers stationed at New York City. He was surprised. Considering that they were going to a bar.

A Karaoke Bar, but a bar none the less.

He met Sebastian at his place. And right as Hunter was going to go up, Sebastian came down.

“Hey.” Hunter greeted. “Are you sure you want me around I mean this is like your special Warbler outing.”

“Of course.” Sebastian said. “Besides, how do you expect to be back to their good graces. If you don’t let them see the real you.”

“You don’t even know the real me.”

“That’s my point.” Sebastian said. “So come on, the bar isn’t that far. But it’s a good five blocks away.”

Half way through their walk to the bar, Hunter gathered the courage to ask.

“Why are you helping me?”

“Pardon?”

“Why are you helping me with my redemption with the Warblers?”

Sebastian shrugged. “I’ve been there too you know. You think that my bitchy attitude towards Lady Hummel and the Nude Erections Junior year didn’t have some backlash? It took a while before the Warblers could trust me again. But Thad was at my side. He knew the real me. He helped me regain their trust. But no matter how much the Warblers trust him. It was still me worked for it to prove to them who I really am. I did everything to make sure that I regain their trust.”

“I see.” Hunter said. “But why a karaoke bar?”

“I would bring you to a gay bar. But I don’t think Nick and Jeff would be comfortable.”

“I thought they were…”

“They just seem like it.” Sebastian said with a smirk. “They’re best friends. Childhood friends. If you actually pay attention to how they treat each other to how I treat Barry, it is almost the same.”

They then entered the Bar and found Nick and Thad at one of the tables while Jeff was singing on stage.

“About time you got here.” Thad said. “I was about to send news out that Sebastian Smythe got lost on the way to the bar.”

“Try again next time, Thaddeus.” Sebastian said with a chuckle. “Jeff’s killing it up there.”

“A lot better than half of the wanna be artists.” Nick said after taking a sip off his drink.

“Of course.”

“Hey guys, about time you got here.” Jeff said plopping down to his seat beside Nick a big smile on his face and adrenaline still pumping. “Who’s next?”

“I vote, Bas.” Thad said. “Who knows how many more times you can go to bars and sing before you have to keep a low profile because of your career.”

“Like you’re any better.”

Thad shrugged. “I am going into medicine. I am not going to be as watched over than you are, Mr. Law.”

“Fine.” Sebastian said walking over the stage.

_Give me a second I,_

_I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State_

_My lover she’s waiting for me just across the bar_

_My seat’s been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and_

_I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you’re trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies, you know_

_I’m trying hard to take it back_

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I’ll carry you home_

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let’s set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

Hunter couldn’t help stare and notice how relaxed Sebastian was on stage. He had this sparkle in his eye that….

Hunter shook his head. He cannot be falling for his best friend. His gay best friend.

He looked back at Sebastian smiling and singing on stage.

Yeah, He’s falling. And he’s falling hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay here you go :D
> 
> I’ve been caught up with watching Dancing with the Stars (cus Riker Lynch the one who plays Jeff was there lol) And a few other youtube stuff. I am currently hooked on R5 songs while being bombarded with projects. lol Anyways
> 
>  
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D
> 
> PS working on chapter 13 :P


	13. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I need to say something before anyone gets confused. Hunter is the same age as Barry and Sebastian but is held back a year because of his rehab and redo of senior year…okay I’m good :D

Chapter 13: Guilt

Junior Year (Sebastian)

Sebastian sat alone in his room at Westerville. His parents were out for the weekend since his papa had an unfinished case to work on and his mom had a new client. He sat at the side of the bed, his knees to his chest staring at the window tears blurring his eyes.

The news of Karofsky’s attempted suicide was at the news on Thursday afternoon. And it had reached the Warbelrs by Friday.

He can still see the look of disbelief and hurt in Karofsky’s face with what he said.

_This is all your fault._

He could see a ten-year old Barry Allen looking at him.

~()~

_Sebastian had dragged Barry into joining a soccer game with his friends. Though what ten year old Sebastian could never understand is what Barry had against his friends. They were fine. At least Sebastian thought they were._

_“Hey Seb!” Tony called playfully. “Are you ready to get your ass beaten! We’re winning this.”_

_“In your dreams, Woodward.” Sebastian called back. Flipping him off. Sebastian along with their neighbor Clark, and a few of Sebastian’s nicer friends._

_“A-are you sure about this, Seb?” Barry asked warily. “I’m really not comfortable with this.”_

_“You’ll be fine.” Sebastian said. “You’re with me. Nothing’s going to happen.”_

_“I don’t know how to play…”_

_“The goal of the game is simple.” Sebastian said. “You just have to kick the ball into the goal. That’s pretty much it. Nothing more. You can’t touch it with your hands and you can’t go out of the line. Simple as that.”_

_“Can’t I skip out on this one?” Barry asked. ”I’d rather be at home right now.”_

_“Come on, Barry.” Sebastian said “Please?”_

_Barry looked at Sebastian then at the field of kids playing around. “Fine.”_

_“Yay!” Sebastian said “You’ll have a great time. Don’t worry.”_

_Sebastian’s team was winning against Tony’s team. And just as Sebastian shot the winning goal. He and his teammate jumped in joy. He turned to the back and was looking for Barry. Who he found lying on the ground and groaning after just being tackled to the ground. Sebastian could see little scrapes and scratches on his elbows and a small cut on his lip._

_“Wow Allen.” Tony comented. “You’re weak. It’s like you were born to take a beating.”_

_Barry groaned as he got to his feet and some of Tony’s friends was pushing him around._

_“Hey!” Sebastian said with a glare at the other kids. But Barry couldn’t help look at Sebastian with little tears in his eyes. “Barry…”_

_Barry then left to go home. Sebastian chased after Barry who was already halfway across the park with how fast he was walking._

_“Hey, come on, Barry.”_

_“Sebastian, just leave me alone.”_

_“Come on, Barry. What’s wrong?”_

_Barry looks away from Sebastian and just shakes his head. Sebastian steps in front of him and holds his arms._

_“Hey, come on look at me, what’s wrong?”_

_“You want to know what’s wrong.” Barry said angry and sad. “I didn’t want to come. I’d just embarrass myself in front of them. But you just had to drag me along.”_

_“I just wanted…”_

_“Well, you can’t get everything you want, Sebastian.” Barry said tears already rolling down his cheeks. In embarrassment. “This is your fault.”_

_~()~_

Sebastian couldn’t help think that after that, the bullying that Barry had experienced started. The guilt ate him from the inside. There were times where he swore that Barry was feeling so down, that if mom and dad weren’t there, he’d probably kill himself.

And now, Sebastian himself had caused that grief. He could remember all those nights where he lay beside Barry or he could hear Barry just across the rom crying over something that happened in school. And to think that he had caused someone to feel that pathetic and worthless, it stabbed him hard. The guilt was eating him up. And he didn’t know what to do.

Sebastian picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts, he skipped through Barry’s number and stumbled across a familiar name. He pressed the call button and waited for an answer.

“Sebastian?”

“I….” Sebastian croaked. “I-I need some advice.”

~()~

Sebastian flew to Central City the next day. And Joe waited for him in the airport. He greeted Sebastian with a smile and a hug.

“Sebastian.” Joe said having a thorough look at him. “Look how much you’ve grown the last time I saw you, you were barely reached my ear. And now your taller than me.”

Sebastian gave a small smile. “Nice to see you again, Joe. Thanks for meeting me here.”

“Anything in particular you need to talk about?” Joe asked. “I know you, Bas. You and Barry may not be as alike as many have thought, but I know you. You wouldn’t fly an hour long flight over a small problem.”

“I really need some advice.”

“I know a place where we can talk.”

~()~

Joe lead Sebastian to a new coffee show just around the corner from the precinct.

“A coffee shop? Really?”

“This place is new.” Joe said. “And they do serve Central City’s best Java.”

They sat at the corner booth of the Coffee shop where no one close could hear them.

“So what’s this about.”

Sebastian then started to explain. The bullying, the little acts of rebellion, and Dave’s suicide.

“I honestly didn’t mean to hurt him to the point he could consider taking his life.” Sebastian said. “I didn’t think he was so deep in the closet. I thought he was out. He was really adorable around the bar, he wasn’t ashamed of who he was, though he was a bit shy. He didn’t seem closeted.”

“Sebastian, you said this happened weeks ago. You couldn’t have caused this.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t help.” Sebastian said.

Joe placed his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“You made a mistake, Sebastian.” Joe said. “But that doesn’t make you devil’s encarnate. It makes you human. The fact that you feel guilty for even that little act, justifies it.”

Sebastian looked up at Joe who had a determined and a fatherly look in his eye.

“Our mistakes don’t define us, Sebastian.” Joe said. “It’s our actions to fix it.”

Sebastian nodded. Small tears were still in his eyes that he had wiped away with his sleeve. Joe then engulfed the older Allen brother in a reassuring hug.

“Thank you, Joe.”

“You’re welcome.” Joe said “So, for now, just enjoy your weekend here at Central City. Alright?”

“Okay.” Sebastian said with a sheepish smile.”

~()~

Sebastian’s flight back to Ohio lands on Monday night. So his parents sent an excuse letter to Dalton to excuse his absence on Monday classes. He decided that before his flight home, he had one last stop before he goes back.

He sat on one side of the glass in Iron Heights Prison. Henry Allen was brought into the room across the glass and had a surprised look on his face seeing Sebastian on the other side. But that didn’t remove the big smile he had seeing his son.

They both picked up the phone.

“Hey there Stranger.” His dad teased. “I didn’t think I’d see you in the middle of the school year.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian said sheepishly. “I just needed some time away. From all of the drama.”

“Everything alright?” Henry asked with a worried look.

“Yeah.” Sebastian said with a smile. “It’s going to be.”

Sebastian then proceeded to catch up his dad to what has happened to his life. From his life in Paris, to his time at Dalton.

His dad chuckled at his son’s antics. While Sebastian looked at the glass sadly. He placed his hand on the glass and Henry did the same.

“We’ll be a normal family again, one day dad.” Sebastian said.

“Don’t worry about me, Sebastian.” He said. “I’ve told your brother this multiple times before. I’m getting old. You and Barry, you have all the time in the world. You need to spend it living out there, instead of worrying about me in here.”

“I saw him kill mom, dad.” Sebastian said with tears in his eyes. “I saw him stab that knife through his heart. I know that you didn’t do it. You couldn’t have done it. You… you don’t deserve this. That man in the yellow suit does.”

“Sebastian.” Henry said. “You and Barry, knowing you both believe me. Is good enough for me.”

Sebastian’s fingers curled slightly on the glass. Hoping that he could at least touch his father’s hand. At least once in six years.

“I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, son.”

~()~

First year College NYC (Hunter)

After meeting Barry at school, Hunter had never been so happy. That was until he started to notice the little things.

He had the one person who could possibly understand him for who he is. Sebastian, despite all that happened, knew Hunter. More or less. But there was one down side.

Sebastian was afraid of him.

Or possibly afraid of what he’d do to him. Hunter could see him flinching over little touches like if he caught him in the arm to catch up to him or if he sometimes called out for someone while he was with Sebastian.

Hunter was falling hard and he couldn’t feel any worse.

The Warblers were having a Saturday get together and Jeff had invited Hunter. It was a usual Saturday at Thad’s place, which was basically a day of ranting and talking about College life and how different it was from Dalton.

When Sebastian and Thad went to order take out in the kitchen. Hunter was left with Nick and Jeff.

“So when are you going to tell him.” Nick asked. As soon as they were out of earshot.

“What?” Hunter asked confused.

“When are you going to tell Sebastian you like him.” Jeff asked

“I.. I don’t know what your talking about.” Hunter stammered

“Please, give us a little more credit.” Nick said. “We could see right through you. You like him. But you don’t want to tell him.”

“I’m not afraid.”

“But you don’t want to.” Jeff said.

“I’ve caused enough trouble as it is.” Hunter said

“Have you tried apologizing.”

“Yes.”

“Then what’s the problem.”

“I…I don’t want to hurt him.” Hunter said. “After everything I’ve done…”

“So you instead decide to hurt yourself.”

The two looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“What do you want me to do?” Hunter demanded making sure that Thad and Sebastian couldn’t hear him. “I can’t do anything. He flinches when I touch him. He keeps his distance. As much as everything is good between the two of us. We can’t forget all that happened. I blackmailed him. I threatened him. Hell I had forced him to take the stupid drugs.”

“But that’s all in the past.”

Hunter looked down.

“Look,” Nick said. “from the time we’ve known Sebastian, there is one thing that you should know. He doesn’t trust people as easily.”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?”

“No,” Jeff interrupted. “What Nick is trying to say is that it takes a bit of time. Sebastian has been through much. You might be in good graces, but you need to get him to trust you again. And in order for you to do that. You have to put a bit of faith in him.”

“What?”

“Believe that he would forgive you.” Nick said. “You have to give him a reason to trust you again.”

“I can’t assure him of that.”

“You’re only human.” Jeff said “You make mistakes, and if there’s one person who’d understand that. It’s Sebastian.”

“Just think about it.”

And Hunter did. He promised himself. He will make up for all he’s done. And he will get his best friend back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay, this took longer than expected
> 
> I had an argument with some of my friends. It turned from me making a small comment, and crushing guilt (hence the chapter) and a long argument due to terrible interventional skills. I wrote the first part while the guilt of making my friend cry was crushing me inside. Then the series of unfortunate events (mostly of someone intervening which turned into a “You did this and this and this you bitch feel bad. And if you think your right you haven’t learned your lesson” which only pissed me off since they said the last part when they knew that I was already crushing in guilt.(I might add that this all happened while I was curled up in a ball in pain from headache and stomachache and they called me selfish for telling them to shut up and let me sleep)) So yeah. The Hunter part was a bit confusing so I just made it simple.
> 
> To the people who are in their last years of High School or are in college. Piece of advice, sometimes your friends from high school are the best friends you’d ever have. And family is always there for you whatever happens.
> 
> Sorry for the rant. It’s just a bit of a bad few weeks for me. And I find solace just ranting it out. :P
> 
> Anyways Please Review :D


	14. Redemption

Chapter 14: Redemption.

Santana didn’t like feeling guilty. It was the same as owing someone money. Each time you see the person. The back of your mind pesters you. Telling you about how much you owe the person.

She has a few classes with the Other Meerkat as she calls him in her head. Aunty Snixx did a little digging of course. As it appears. Barry Allen was the exact opposite of Sebastian. He was kind, very easy going and laid back.

When she asks anyone about him. He was often described as crazy brilliant and very likable. Which made her feel worse.

She tried to avoid the other boy. But sadly the educational system thought otherwise.

“Okay, class.” The professor said. “I am going to assign you a partner. And each of you will have an old case. Which you will analyze and present to the class next week.”

“Chriswell and Hill.” “Andrews and Mason” “Allen and Lopez”….

Santana’s head shot up and looked at the teacher then back at the Warbler lookalike. When the class was dismissed. Santana approached Barry.

“So how do you want to do this?” Santana asked

“It’s fine.” He said. “I can handle it.”

“I’m not letting you do all the work.” Santana said. “This is my grade as much as it is yours. And you might be all smart and stuff. But I am not going to let you jeopardize my grade for not participating. I will be over on Saturday.”

“Fine.” Barry said looking at her in the eye his usually vibrant green eyes emotionless. “Be there by ten. Just know that Bas is going to be there.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

“I am not the only one who lives in the apartment you know.” Barry said. “Besides, Bas has a big work load this week. He’d probably stay at his room the whole time. So Saturday morning..”

With that Barry just left Santana with her thoughts.

She was nervous. She can handle Sebastian alone. But she can’t handle Barry Allen alone. Each time she looks at him. He reminds her of a kicked puppy. And what’s worse. She has met Sebastian’s protective side. Which got even Aunty Snixx shaken.

She told this to her friends at the loft. Rachel had met the ‘real’ Sebastian. And said he was a lot like this other boy except he’s more guarded. So she believes that they’d be fine. She also gave the same reason that Barry had of Sebastian being too busy to bother them on their project.

Blaine, like most of the Warblers, had always seen the rather playful and cheerful side of Sebastian even under the blanket of snark and bravado. And said that Sebastian is as harmless as she is. As long as she doesn’t provoke, nothing will happen. Which didn’t really reassure her in any way.

Only Kurt understood where she was coming from.

“I admit, I know what you feel.” He said. “Sebastian had been a huge pain in the ass. And we don’t really know Barry.”

“And if their brothers, he might be as bad of a bitch as Sebastian.” Santana insisted. “How was I supposed to know he was some sort of saint amongst the students.”

“Well that’s the thing.” Kurt said. “We don’t know him. Heck we don’t know Sebastian as much as we did. We didn’t know that he had a twin brother until recently.  This really isn’t our business.”

“But I don’t know if I cant handle being alone with the Other Meerkat. Even if it is for a grade.”

“Well for one you can stop calling him ‘The Other Meerkat’.” Kurt said. “Blaine, Rachel and I know you and are used to your ways. Sebastian and you are way too alike and he just talks back or ignores it. You don’t know how Barry would respond to your playful name calling. The last time. It didn’t turn out well.”

“I can’t turn Aunty Snixx off. You know that.”

“You don’t have to.” Kurt said. “Just tone it down. Who knows. After this project, you and Barry might become friends.”

“Highly unlikely.” Santana said then looked at the clock. It was nine in the morning and she had about an hour to get to the Allen brother’s apartment.

She knocked at the door of the brother’s apartment. And opened was one of them wearing a pair of large framed glasses.

“Uh…” Santana wasn’t sure who was she facing.  Barry seemed more like the type to wear glasses. But this one held himself more like Sebastian.

He leaned on the doorframe. “Well this is a first, I have rendered the one and only Sha-Queer-A Lopez speechless.”

“Shut it Fievel. Is your double here?”

Sebastian just smiled and jerked his head towards the apartment.

Santana had a little more time to take note of the little things around the Allen Twins’ apartment that she didn’t notice the first time.

The place was well kept considering the amount of stuff. The apartment was a little smaller than the loft she currently lived in with the other three. The walls were greyish blue and they had a black living room set and wooden floors. There were some books on top of the living room table that were pilled up.

One side of the apartment was some shelves and in front of it was a table which Santana assumed was supposed to be the dining room table.  And there were two doors that lead to their individual rooms.

“What time did you and Barry agree on?” Sebastian asked.

“Ten.”

“He should probably be awake by now.” Sebastian murmered then knocked loudly at one of the doors. “Bear, Santana’s here.”

“Already?” Barry said poking his head out of the door.

“It’s ten.” Sebastian said.

“Oh.” Barry said. “I didn’t notice.”

“Uh huh.” Sebastian muttered. “So are you two going to be playing nice? I have some studying to do.”

“Yes, dad.” Santana said sarcastically. “You don’t need to worry about us.”

“Okay.” Sebastian said waving that comment off. “You kids have fun.”

Barry shook his head at his brother’s antics as he disappeared into his room. He then looked at Santana.

“Let’s get started then.” Barry said. He went back into the room and brought out a laptop and a stash of paper from inside his room and he set it up at the dining room table.

They had started on most of the resrarch and the draft when Sebastain came out of his room.

"How's studying?" Barry asked

"Painful." Sebastian said tiredly. "I was going to pop the lasagna that Mama brought to the oven for lunch. Sounds good to you guys?"

"I'm okay with anything" Barry said putting down his pen.

"Santana?"

"Sure." Santana said "Anything's fine."

"Okay." Sebastian said then diaapeared into the kitchen.

"I honestly didn't see Sebastian as the domestic type."

"There is more to my brother that meets the eye." Barry said offhandly "Most just choose to focus more on his bitch mask than the real Sebastian."

Santana took a deep breath. "Look Barry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I crossed a line. I..." 

Santana's voice faltered but Barry silently worked but said "I talked with Sebastian the other day. He told me... he told me about your rivalry. What he has done. How you and your friends think of him."

Barry looked at her in the eye. "I know Bas can be a jerk, but you dont know him like I do. You don't know me. And you dont know what we've been through."

Santana looked away she couldn't keep looking at him. His eyes showed a lot more than sadness.

"What happened that day, I will never forget what you said about our mom. With everything that has happened, I am always going to be protective of my family. But I am willing to let us go past this."

She looked at him in shock. He had a sheepish smile on his face. He held out his hand to Santana. Who happily accepted it.

~()~

It’s been weeks since Nick and Jeff had confronted Hunter. And Hunter had yet to tell Sebastian. He had yet to do anything visible. Or at least that’s what Nick and Jeff think considering how awkward the two were still acting.

Friday night, the Warblers were again having their routinely karaoke night. Since Trent and Wes were visiting New York, they were going to one of the bigger and well known bars in New York. A Pub a few blocks away from NYADA. So the bar goers are not only good performers but a very active crowd.

Hunter was leaving his apartment building to meet with the other Warblers. While he was walking, he could sense someone following him.  He saw a metal trashcan a few feet to his left. He inconspicuously started to walk towards it.

As soon as he was at reaching distance, Hunter grabs the cover and swiftly turns towards his attacker. Using the cap of the trashcan as a shield and was ready to swing it towards the bastard’s legs.

“Woah, Hunter. Chill its just us.” Nick exclaimed taking a step back his arms raised in defense.

Hunter put down the lid and glared at the two who were smiling sheepishly at him.

"How did you know where i luved and why are you following me?"

"Well, we wanted to talk." Jeff said "I mean seriously man, you are a hard man to track. We tried looking for you around campus."

"Okay, so you found me." Hunter said "Now what was so important that it couldn't wait till we reached the bar?"

"Well we wanted to ask you about you and Sebastian." Nick asked, "Have you told him yet?"

"Well, one doesnt simply go to their best friend and tell him that youre actually bi after years of insisting you are straight and that youre actually in love with them." Hunter said seriously and a bit of snark. "Besides I can't really approach him as well as you think i can."

"Well you could do what Blaine did." Nick said "You can sing to him."

"Since when did we become the Nude Erections." Hunter asked. "I am not going tk sing and dance for Bas in public. That is not only humiliating for him, but mortifying for me."

"We never said that its in public." Jeff said "Maybe in private. Or someplace or aituation where you are comfortable."

"I'll think about it." Hunter said "Now don't we have a performance to get to."

The three went to the bar together. Which caused some of the Warblers, who were waiting, to raise their eyebrows.

"Since when did you three become buddy buddy?" Thad asked.

"We just met a few blocks down." Hunter said "They actually found me. Anyways, are you guys ready to have some fun tonight?"

~()~

"I'm going to be honest." Trent said after a few drinks in, most of them had sung one song and a little buzz. "I never thought I'd be having some drinks in a bar with the Warblers in New York. Totallt never thought of that ever happening."

"Well its happening." Thad said "Hey Hunt. You haven't sung a song yet! Karaoke bars are never fun unless everyone has at least one song."

"No, Im fine." Hunter insisted.

"Come on, Hunt." Nick said "It'll be jn. We all did it."

The rest of the Warblers insisted and Hunter relented. Hunter was feeling a bit buzzed and his emotions were all over the place. He picked what seemed like the most perfect song.

He felt the emotions within the song. And he gave it as much passions as he can. He looked through the crowd. But he could only see a pair of green eyes.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood’s run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There’s nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

He looks straight into Sebastian's eyes as he sang. As much as he loved him, Hunter has some demons that he never wanted him to see again. He would never want him to undergo that torment again.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_Don’t get too close_

_It’s dark inside_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_It’s where my demons hide_

Hunter finished the song and was greeted with a hearty round of applause from the people around the bar.

He went off the make shift stage but didn’t return to the table with his friends. Nick tapped Sebastian at the shoulder and motioned for him to follow.

“Where are we going?” Sebastian asked as soon as they were away from the other Warblers.

Nick didn’t answer but rather walked faster towards one of the exits of the bar. Jeff was waiting at the exit looking out the glass door.

“What the hell is…” Sebastian saw Hunter seated on the sidewalk looking out on empty street. He looked at Nick and Jeff for an explanation.

“Go talk to him.” Nick insisted. “You’re the only one that can get through to him now.”

Sebastian looked out again at Hunter’s still form. He took a deep breath and went out to talk to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m going to end it there.
> 
> :D
> 
> Have you guys watched the most recent Flash and Arrow? I have. More than once Flash made me squeal real loud. While arrow made me rage on Lance and go WHYYYY on the end.:P
> 
> Anyways Please Review and tell me what you think


	15. Love

NYC

Sebastian stepped outside the bar and towards his old friend.

“This seat taken?” Sebastian asked. Hunter froze but motioned towards the empty space beside him. Sebastian sat down on the sidewalk beside Hunter and wrung his hands nervously. It was cold out and they left their jackets inside. Sebastian scooted closer to Hunter.

“Care to tell me what’s going on in your head?” Sebastian asked.

Hunter shrugged.

“I know that we’ve had our moments.” Sebastian said. “But I am still your best friend. No matter what happened back then. That hasn’t changed.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you forgive me?” Hunter asked looking at him. “After all that I’ve done. I don’t know how you could still befriend me. I… I’m no good. You shouldn’t …I shouldn’t have tried to come back to your life. After all I’ve done. I…”

“I am no good.” Hunter said. “I have skeletons in the closet more than anyone. I’ve hurt you before. I don’t want that to happen again.”

“It won’t” Sebastian reassured. “And if there is anyone who knows about inner demons. It’s me. Trust me. You won’t go back to how you were. You’ve changed you’ve grown up.”

“It’s not the same, Sebastian.”

“What would make it different?” Sebastian demanded. “I’ve seen my mom get murdered in front of me. I’ve got someone put into the hospital for surgery, what could possibly be worse…”

“It’s because I’m in love with you.” Hunter exclaimed stopping him in mid-rant. “I will only hurt you more. I can’t bear that happening. I can’t…”

Sebastian interrupted him by attacking his lips. Hunter was in shock but slowly relaxed into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Sebastian had wrapped his around his waist.

When they separated, Sebastian could see something in Hunter’s eye that he couldn’t describe. Happiness? Sadness? Uncertainty?

“What was that for?” Hunter asked.

“That was for you to shut up.” Sebastian said. “And to say I love you too.”

A smile crept into his face. But then he frowned. “Even after everything…”

“Let’s just say, I know all about second chances.” Sebastian said.

“So what does that makes us now?” Hunter asked

“You tell me.” Sebastian said while holding firmly on Hunter’s hand. “So, why don’t we go back inside, I’m getting a bit chilly out here. And as much as I would love to share body warmth and cuddle on the sidewalk. It might not be enough for this cold weather.”

Hunter chuckled and squeezed Sebastian’s hand in his. And they reentered the bar in a much better place than before.

Central City

Age 25

Hunter and Sebastian were decorating their apartment in Central City. With as crazy the past few years have been for both of them, it’s been a while since they had stayed in their humble apartment in Sebastian’s hometown. And since both sides the parentals went on vacation. It was just the two of them this year.

“So other than Christmas Eve with the West. What’s the agenda for this holiday madness?”

“Clark’s instigating a Christmas get together with the Warblers.” Sebastian said. “Imagine, the Warblers at Central City.”

“Oh that would be a nightmare.” Hunter said playfully wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist and his chin on the crook of his neck. As Sebastian looked away from hanging the ornaments on their tree. “Can you imagine that? Sending the Warblers loose on Central City.”

“And Niff would lead an impromptu sing off “ Sebastian added.

“And you along with Clark and Jeff would probably choreograph the whole thing.”

“True.” Sebastian said. “That would be great.”

“When did they say they were coming?”

“The day after Christmas all the way till New Years.” Sebastian said turning around and facing Hunter. “Before then, we have the vacation all to ourselves.”

“And that is what I’m looking forward to this year.”

“Mhm.” Sebastian said with a smile. “And as much as I would love to continue this. We need to get back to work if we want to finish before New Year.”

“Funny.” Hunter said playfully. Then picked up an ornament from the box they were working on. Sebastian’s phone then started to ring.

“And so it begins.” Sebastian muttered then answered. “Sebastian Smythe Speaking.”

“Good, I managed to contact you.”

“Dr. McGee.” Sebastian said surprised. “What can I do for you ma’am?”

“I know this is short notice and that you no longer work for me in Mercury Labs…”

“No, honestly it’s fine. What do you need?”

“Well, there has been a break in at Mercury Labs.”

“Oh my gosh is everything all right?” Sebastian asked “Nothing was stolen?”

“As far as I know nothing.” Tina McGee said. “But two of my security guards are dead. And I am being called into the CCPD Precinct. I just have a bad feeling about this. And I would like to ask if you could perhaps consult…”

“Of course.” Sebastian said. “Shall I meet you at the precinct or at Mercury Labs.”

“I need to check over certain projects around the office. Perhaps it would be best if we meet here at Mercury labs. Perhaps around noon.”

“Alright.”

Sebastian puts down the phone and looks sheepishly at Hunter. Who just rolled his eyes.

“You do know you don’t have to say anything.”  Hunter said. “I do know Dr. McGee. And she did help you a lot all those years ago.”

“And if it wasn’t for her I don’t know if I was able to graduate.”

“Sebastian, I do remember Professor McGee.” Hunter said. “Now why don’t you go change so you can do what you do best and come back home to me.”

Sebastian kissed his husband swiftly and passionately on the lips then ran toward the bedroom. “I love you!”

“I won’t promise to finish the decorating all by myself.” Hunter said putting down the garlant he was holding and making himself comfortable on the couch.

“Of course you wont.” Sebastian said coming back to the living room already changed to his suit and was tying his tie. “Because, I am the artistic one between the two of us.”

“Of course.” Hunter said playfully. “Now go do what you do best.”

“See you later.” Sebastian said after taking his necessities and heading to Mercury Labs.

~()~

Sebastian got there just as Dr. Tina McGee was leaving the lab.

“Sebastian.” Dr. McGee said as soon as she spotted the lawyer. “You’re early, I was meaning to call you. My meeting as moved. I was going to meet you at the precinct instead.”

“I don’t live far from here.” Sebastian insisted. “We might as well get there together.”

“Of course.” She said.

“So what is happening?”

“I am unsure myself.” Dr. McGee said. “But after last night’s break in, I prefer to be safe in the legal aspect. I do not like what is happening and I have a feeling that it might not be good. So I would want to be reassured that in terms of the law, I am defended.”

“Nothing illegal has been done other than the break in right?”

“Not that I am aware of.”

“Alright. Then let us head to the CCPD.”

When Dr. McGee and Sebastian arrived at the CCPD, Barry and Dr. Wells were at the main office of CCPD waiting.

“Barry Allen.” Barry said shaking hands with Dr. McGee while Sebastian was behind the Doctor Barry looked confused at Sebastian while Dr. McGee was not commenting. However her eyes say that there is something to be discussed between her and her lawyer. “Thank you for coming in.”

“Dr. Tina McGee.” She said with confidence. “I assume this is about last night’s break in?”

“Yes and No.” Dr. Wells said. With a small smirk on his face.

“That is usually how things are with you. Aren’t they Harrison.”

“We believe that whoever broke in is after one of your prototypes.”

“You would have to narrow it down” Dr. McGee said. “We literally have hundreds of projects in development.”

“One containing Tachyonic particles.”

“We’ve had encouraging success with working with Tachyons yes. But there is still a significant gap.” Dr. Tina McGee said. “Between our prototype and any real life application.”

“We were hoping you would lend us your prototype to use as a lure” Barry said.

“Us?” Dr. McGee said looking directly at Harrison Wells. “You’re assisting the police now Harrison?”

“I’m consulting.” Harrison wells said. “On this particular case. Listen. Once this man has been apprehended. Your prototype would be promptly returned. You know no body wants to ensure the future’s technology more than me.”

Sebastian then steps in. “Dr. McGee is under no obligation to comply with your request. Despite the relation of this case to her prototype.”

“I am sorry, but what are you doing here, Mr. Smythe.” Harrison Wells asked.

“I am consulting.” Sebastian said with a smirk.

Dr. McGee raises her hand to stop Sebastian and looks away from the man in the wheelchair and to Barry. “I appreciate the CCPD’s concern, Mr. Allen. But Mercury is more than capable of protecting it’s own assets. Good luck in your man hunt.”

Sebastian follows Dr. McGee to the elevator out of the building. And when the door of the elevator closes.

“You have a twin.” She stated.

“Yes.” Sebastian said. “Barry and I were separated fourteen years ago.”

“I am sorry to make this difficult for you, Sebastian.” Dr. McGee said. “After what just happened, I understand if you would retreat from consulting.”

“I won’t” Sebastian said. “I did not like Harrison Wells. Even if he saved my brother. There is something about him that isn’t right. And I’d be damned if I allow him to destroy what you have accomplished.”

Dr. McGee was looking at Sebastian with pride. “You truly have grown from that cocky teenager in the navy blazer.”

“Well I had some great teachers.” Sebastian said with a smile.

~()~

Sebastian and Barry stumbled across each other at Jitters the next day.

“Barry.” Sebastian said. “What is going on? Why is Harrison Wells suddenly working with CCPD? And what happened at Mercury that you would need to lure the killer?”

“He’s back.” Barry said. “The Man in Yellow.”

Sebastian’s blood went cold. “What? How…”

“He stole the evidence of the case while Joe and I were reopening the case. He swept through the house. He stole all the evidence and threatened Iris.”

“What! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I just found out.” Barry said. “When we were investigating around Mercury Labs. And speaking how do you even know Dr. McGee.”

“She was my professor.” Sebastian said. “And after Dalton she became a really good friend. And mentor. But that’s beside the point why didn’t you tell me all about it.”

“I-I was scared.” Barry said. “Sebastian this is the guy that killed our mother. I may be fast… but I don’t know if I’d be fast enough.”

“Barry, please tell me you are not honestly thinking of facing this guy.”

Sebastian just saw a determined look on his face. And Sebastian ran his hand through his hair.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I do.” He said. “I am the only one who can stop him. He is the bastard that killed mom. He…he tore our family apart. He has taken so much in our life.”

“Barry.” Sebastian said grabbing hold of his twin’s hand. “You need to let this go.”

“I can’t” Barry exclaimed “Why am I the only one who’s pursuing this? Sebastian this is the man that killed our mother. Or have you forgotten that. Has getting adopted. Or getting married gone in your head and forgotten family? Have you forgotten about what that man did. How he tore our family apart. How our father is serving a life sentence? Sebastian How…”

“Don’t. Think that for a second I forgot.” Sebastian said with a glare at his brother. Who was giving a glare back. “You are not the only one who had lost so much from that night. That night has haunted me more than you know. That man has taken so much from us. What he did. He controlled what we’ve been doing for the past fourteen years. Every decision was to catch that son of a bitch.”

“I don’t want to live my life over that one night. I miss mom. And I hate how dad is wrongfully convicted. But they wouldn’t want us to give up our lives. Give up everything for the slim chance of having a normal life.” Sebastian said. “That man has taken so much from us. Every decision we’ve both made was because of that night. Because of what that man did. Why you became a CSI, why I went to law…”

Sebastian looked at Barry in the eye. “And Iris. Why you never pursued her.”

“I am your brother. I know how much you love her. Someone once told me. You have to stop running. And learn to live.” Sebastian stood up took his suitcase from the floor. “Life’s short Barry. So much has been taken from us already. I’ll be damned if I let him take any more from me. And I would rather that you not be one of them.”

~()~

Hunter and Sebastian were lying on the couch after finally finishing tree trimming.

“This feels great.” Hunter said with his arm around Sebastian. “A quiet night before the madness starts.”

“And here I thought you loved the madness.” Sebastian said playfully poking him on the chest.

“Maybe.” Hunter said. “but I have enough of the madness with the man beside me.”

Sebastian pouted and lightly hit Hunter’s chest. Then they both heard lightning outside but from their door. And the electricity flickered slightly then went back to normal.

“What was that?”

“Barry.” Sebastian instantly got to his feet and headed to the door.

“Sebastian wait!”

Hunter was surprised to find Barry Allen on the other side of the door. His clothes were a bit ruffled and he looked emotionally drained. Which was something for the usually hyperactive CSI. Sebastian let Barry inside their apartment.

“Barry?”

“I told her.” He said his voice slightly broken. “But I was too late.”

Sebastian wrapped his brother in a hug. Hunter had no clue what was going on. But he knew that Barry needed his brother right now. And whoever this girl is. They just lost after rejecting a very good hearted and loving man who would’ve made her the happiest woman on Earth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~()~
> 
> Ookay I hoped you like that.
> 
> The most recent ep of Flash frustraited me. I mean seriously SERIOUSLY!
> 
> But I love Patty. Patty and Barry are just adorkable I just want to hug them both. And barry’s like “I don’t do Metahumans” and shes all obsessed with them and im like (eeeeeaaappp *hugs self tightly)
> 
> Anyways. Tell me what ya think and if you want to see something in this Universe. Tell me in the comments or PM me :D


	16. Mentor

Chapter 16: Mentors

New York

2nd Year of College

            It was mid semester for the College students of New York. Sebastian and Hunter had returned to being “best friends” but Barry of course knew better than to comment.

Sebastian felt it was relatively quiet around New York. With Kurt and Rachel all the way back in Ohio to rebuild their Glee Club and Blaine working hard on his music and keeping himself busy while Kurt was at Ohio.

But of course the silence is always a calm before the storm.

Just a week before their midterms, Sebastian receives a phone call from a familiar Warbler. He was cleaning up after the whirlwind that is happening. He had misplaced his glasses and he cannot study properly without them. He gathered his notes in a pile on his table (still unable to find his glasses) when his phone rang.

“Skylar.” Sebastian answers with his phone on his shoulder while he continued to clean up the mess of notes and clothes around his room. “What has you calling this number in the middle of the school year?”

“Hi Bas.” Skylar said. Sebastian could hear the grimace through the phone. Skylar had always been a bit too uptight on the best of times. But Sebastian thought that his uptight nature and frank disposition was perfect for the rebuilding of the Warbler Council. He reminded Sebastian of Wes. Just a little mellowed down. “Do you have a minute?”

The serious tone of his voice had caught Sebastian’s attention. He put down the stack of papers in his hand and held the phone to his ear. “Yeah what’s wrong?”

“I… We need your advice.”

It wasn’t long until the Warblers had a Skype call with Sebastian. Sebastian felt it was weird seeing all the new faces as well as the Warbler Choir Room in a small screen.

“Well it looks like you have a full team.” Sebastian commented. “How hard was the screening for new members?”

“A bit easier since we only graduated four last year.” A flambouyant veteran Warbler, that Thad elected to be part of the council, said. “There were so many terrible ones that year.”

“Thank you, John.” Skylar interrupted. “I’m sorry to bother you with this Sebastian. But we really need your advice.”

“Alright. You have captured my interest.” Sebastian said, “What seems to be the problem.”

The Warblers broke into two groups and started to quarrel. Arguing both to Sebastian and each other. The council was unable to calm the group, mostly because the only one who was trying to calm them down was Skylar. The other two were arguing along with the rest of the Warblers.

Sebastian rummaged through the drawers of his bedside table and found a whistle from his PE class.

He blew the whistle that could be heard through the mic and the ones closest to the computer covered their ears.

“I may not be the current Head of the Warblers, but I refuse to be treated with such disrespect.” Sebastian said sternly along with a glare causing some of the newer Warblers to look down at their feet while those that he knew from his time at Dalton looked at him sheepishly. Momentarily forgetting that Sebastian used to rule the Warblers with an iron fist and a sharp tongue on bad days. “Now Skylar, explain.”

“A few days ago, a student…”

“A Female Student!” one of the Warblers intervened causing Sebastian to glare at him. The usually loud spoken and confident Warbler now had a tail between his legs under the gaze of the Alumni Wabler.

“Anyways, she is asking to be part of the Warblers.”

“And she is studying at Dalton.” Sebastian asked to clarify. “Not at Crawford?”

“Apparently her father was a Dalton alumni and wanted for her to study here.”

“Okay what seems to be the problem?”

All the Warblers were looking at him incredulously. It looked like a start of another high minded debate until Sebastian gave them a look and Skylar banged the gavel.

One Warbler decided to raise his hand instead.

“Yes,”

“With all due respect.” He said warily. “What we are trying to figure out is what to do. A female student in Dalton Academy hasn’t been unheard of. But a female Warbler has never happened before. What of brotherhood and tradition.”

“What about the sexual tension?” another asked, “We can never get anything done.”

“Warblers, seeing as I am an alumni, I am a non-voting member of this council. So I shall leave the decision of the council and it’s members. But let’s be on the right side of history here. The Warblers started since the 17th Century. When women were home givers and carers. We are in the 21st Century. Women are now leading nations, making significant change in the world. We do not have the luxury be as closed minded as our predecessors.”

“What about Squirrels.” John (the idiot) said. “Should they be allowed to join the Warblers the very premise of your argument is laughable.”

“So is yours.” One of the Warblers exclaimed and the argument was back on. Sebastian and Skylar both rubbed their temples as the Warblers continued to argue. Skylar banged his gavel.

“As current Head Warbler, I propose a compromise. We may be allowed to refuse entry based on gender or we may not. But what is not in question is our right to refuse entry based on talent.”

The Warblers looked at him blankly.

“What I mean is, shouldn’t we first find out if she can sing?”

“All those in favor?”

“Aye!”

“Okay, so I think my work here is done.” Sebastian said. Putting his hand on the side of his pillow and he found his glasses. “And lookie here, you guys actually helped me with my current issue. So I have a long weekend sometime next week due to some big meeting. So I am swinging by to check on you guys. And of course don’t hesitate to call.”

After the Warblers said their goodbyes, Sebastian sighed.

“Back to work”

~()~

Sebastian arrived at Ohio late Friday night and met with Skylar at Lima Bean Saturday afternoon.

“So any update with the girl Warbler front?”

“Well.” Skylar said playing with his hands. “Jane can sing. She was amazing.”

“But?”

“The Warblers stood against her.” Skylar said. “I really don’t want to break the bad news to her. She’s in one of my classes. She’s nice and has a very good personality…”

“Skylar,” Sebastian interrupted. “You are the Head Warbler. Elected by nnot only me but your fellow Warblers. And as cheesy as it sounds, With great power...”

“Comes great responsibility, I know.” Skylar said with his head down. “When did you start quoting Spiderman?”

“Since I started living with my geeky brother again.” Sebastian said with fondness. “If it were regular auditions it would be fine to post up a sheet of paper with those who got in but she approached you directly. So it is your responsibility to tell her yourself. Despite your personal decision on her spot on the team.”

“Did you have to do that?”

“Two or three times.” Sebastian said. “As head Warbler, you are the main spokesperson for the Warblers. So if it were the council’s decision, it is your responsibility to talk to her.”

Skylar frowned. “I just really don’t want her to make an enemy of the Warblers. I mean. She’s a great person. She’s nice, she’s a great friend.”

“Then let her understand.” Sebastian said, “explain to her. The Warblers are a brotherhood. And sometimes, tradition is important. And to most of the boys in the Warblers, Tradition is.”

“I am not like you Sebastian.” Skylar said sadly. “I don’t know how to tell her that I can’t inspire people or help them see reason like you used to. I…I don’t even know how in the world was I elected to become the head Warbler.”

“Because they all believe that you will do the right thing and respect decision of the majority.” Sebastian said. “They believe that you know your responsibility.”

Skylar put his head down in defeat. “Alright.”

~()~

Sebastian was sitting looking over one of his books in Lima Bean one afternoon when a shadow went over his vision.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the smirking meerkat.” Rachel Berry was standing in front of Sebastian with her arms crossed and a playful smirk in her face.

“Rachel Berry.” Sebastian greeted standing up and giving his cousin a hug.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. “All the way at Lima.”

“The Warblers needed me.”

“What happened?” Rachel asked planting herself across Sebastian with her drink in hand.

“What is this?” Sebastian asked playfully. “Rachel Berry, I am a Warbler, you cannot expect me to give up valuable information. What would Lady Hummel say, conniving with the enemy?”

Rachel slapped Sebastian’s arm who just laughed.

“It’s nothing big.” Sebastian said. “One of the younger Warblers from when I was Captain asked for advice.”

“What kind of advice, maybe I can help.”

“There is a girl at Dalton, who wants to be a Warbler.”

“What’s the dilemma?”

“Well, tradition is important to these boys.” Sebastian explained, “The Warblers were a solid brotherhood since Dalton Academy was built.”

“Yeah, well some traditions are meant to be broken.” Rachel lectured. “You can’t be at the wrong side of history here.”

“I know. And I told that to the Warblers, who proposed a compromise. They let her try out…”

“and?” Rachel interrupted impatiently.

“Well, Skylar said she was phenominal…”

“But?”

Sebastian made a face. And continued. “The Warblers voted against her.”

“That’s horrible. I thought you said she was amazing.” Rachel exclaimed. “The Warblers possibly have an incredible asset knocking at their door. And they are looking at a gift horse in the mouth. Just because she’s a girl?”

“Rachel, I am not a member of the Dalton Academy Faculty, nor do I have any more control over what happens between the Warblers, I am merely a mentor they look for when they are at a bind. So please do not lecture me.”

“I’m sorry.” Rachel said sheepishly. “It’s just McKinley has changed.”

“What happened?”

“The New Directions is starting from scratch again…”

“From scratch?” Sebastian asked in surprise. “What happened to your old Glee club with singing about your feelings and catching your dreams and all that.”

“The school doesn’t have enough money to keep the glee club running since we didn’t win two years ago. So the glee club was disbanded.”

“So you have to start from the beginning.”

“Yes, but Sue has got these kids believing that the Arts don’t exist. So we have to look for all those kids one by one. And Kitty is still at McKinley.”

“Blonde Elmo?” Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow, which Rachel ignored.

“And now the whole school thinks that Glee club is some stupid club in the bottom of the food chain that only brings terrible fate to it’s members.”

“Rachel, not every school is like Dalton.” Sebastian pointed out. “Even in Carmichael Academy’s Glee Club, the most egotistic Glee club in the whole country, isn’t in good standing within their walls.”

“But I thought that Vocal Adrenalin has all these alumni gifts and support within it’s faculty.”

“Yes, but within those walls. Most of the student body, think of them as losers. Just athletes who chose to wear tights instead of jerseys.”

“How do you know this?”

Sebastian gave her a patented smirk. “I have my sources.”

“Well, be that as it may, I only have three members in my team at the moment and I need a whole team by at least a week before the competition or we’re out of the game.”

“And this is why I dislike public schools.” Sebastian said. “Lack of funding and bullies.”

“But I am sure you’d suffer through all that, if you Barry was with you.”

“True.”

Just then Skylar comes in with a copper skinned girl who wore a Dalton Uniform.

After they ordered, Sebastian waved at the younger boy who walked towards the table.

“Hey Sebastian”

“I want to introduce you to someone.” Sebastian said “Rachel this is Skylar, the new Head Warbler. Skylar this is Rachel Berry.”

The two exchanged a hand shake. Then Skylar remembered his companion and motioned for her to come towards the table.

He then pulled the girl closer to the table. “And this is Jane. Jane, this is…”

“Sebastian Smythe.” Sebastian said holding out his hand to Jane. Who looked at him with wide eyes. “And this is my friend Rachel Berry.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.” She said still a bit awestruck. But her facial expression turned to confusion.

“Can I say something? What are you both doing here?” she asked “I heard that you both were in New York.”

“I am here to visit my alma mater.” Sebastian said offhand. Then an idea came to mind. “But Rachel here is here to rebuild her Glee Club.”

“Yeah.” Rachel said eyeing Sebastian with suspicion.

“Rebuild?” Jane asked. “The New Directions?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian said. “The school went into an administration development to increase the academic standing of the school. But within that time frame, there was no one to head the club, and now Rachel Berry is back to get it back on it’s feet.”

“Which is one more strong competition for us.” Skylar added. “To think I thought we were going to win this year.”

Skylar gave Sebastian a wink. Figuring out what Sebastian had in mind. _I knew I liked that kid._ Sebastian thought

“Hey, don’t count us out before the competition even starts.” Rachel said competitively. “The New Directions is going to come back stronger than ever.”

“That’s nice.” Jane said wheels turning in her mind. Then looked at her phone. “Uh, I have to go home. My parents are expecting me. Thanks for the coffee, Sky. Nice meeting you both.”

“Bye.” Sebastian said with a knowing smile. As soon as she was out of Lima Bean. The two Warblers high fived.

“What was that all about?”

“Well you just got yourself one more member to your team.” Sebastian said closing his book with a smile. “You’re Welcome.”

* * *

 

S.T.A.R. Labs

Age 26 (?)

            Sebastian went to S.T.A.R. Labs to visit the Flash Team. It’s been a while since he has checked up with his brother. What happened with their Father’s departure has shaken Sebastian more than it had Barry. And it took him a bit longer to recover.

When Sebastian entered the Cortex, he found a tall muscular man standing shirtless in the middle of the cortex.

“Barry, I am telling you I am on your side.”

“Who are you?” Sebastian asked suddenly skeptical.

“I am the Flash.” The strange man said cautiously.

“No your not.” Sebastian said his guard up.

“You’re not Barry Allen.” The man said with a realization. He then lunged forward.

Sebastian instinctively remembered the defense moves Hunter had taught him. Sebastian used his momentum to flip him to his back. The muscle man instantly got back to his feet and Sebastian had his arms up.

He gave a set of jabs and Sebastian ducked most of it. He thought he was doing exceptionally well and Hunter was probably not going to let him live this down.

“What the hell?” Iris exclaimed

Sebastian turned which was a mistake. Then next thing he knew a sudden pain exploded at his jaw and his world suddenly blurred and darkened.

“Sebastian!” Iris rushed to Sebastian’s side and Caitlin was checking his vitals.

“Sebastian?” Jay asked confused.

“Barry Allen’s twin brother?” Iris said with a glare. Cisco and Caitlin got Sebastian on the examination table they had in the Cortex.

“Barry has a twin brother?” Jay asked.

“Yeah, and Barry is very protective of him.” Iris said. Barry suddenly burst into the room. And when he saw Sebastian unconscious on the examination table. He went ballistic.

“What the hell happened here!” he demanded. It took him a bit to put to and to together.

“Someone please bring Jay back to his cell.” He snarled. And proceeded back to the room where his brother lay unconscious.

"How is he Caitlin?"

"Thankfully, Jay didn't him hard enough to give permanent damage. Just enough to knock him out." Caitlin said "Sebastian should be out and about in a bit. But he might have a pretty big bruise."

"Okay, thanks Caitlin."

~()~

Sebastian groaned as his jaw throbbed and his vision still blur. He saw what he assumed was his brother standing over him.

"Barry?"

"Hey Bas." He said "How are you feeling?"

"Like the first time I was stupid enough to go against Hunter during his Roid Rage senior year." Sebastian said with a grimace. “Who was that?”

“No one you need to worry about.” Barry said quickly.

“From the looks of it, it is someone I should worry about.” Sebastian said a little more coherent. And looking at Barry seriously.

“You don’t need to keep looking out for me Sebastian. I am a grown man, I can take care of myself.”

“I now that.” Sebastian said getting off the examination table and stood in front of Barry. “but I am your older brother. I will always be looking out for you.”

“You can’t help me in this one.” Barry said. “This is way out of anything you are used to.”

Sebastian crossed his arms and gave Barry a serious look. “Try me.”

Barry sighed and gave Sebastian the run down of what has happened the past few days.

“So what seems to be the problem?”

“You’re kidding me right?” Barry said incredulously “A strange man, who claims to be from this other world walks in here and knows all our names, and tells me that there is this…other speedster that wants to kill me and is sending these alternative world metahumans here to do it. Oh and he also says that he was known as the Flash in his world but he conveniently lost his powers on the way here. And there is no problem?”

“I am not saying that there is no problem, Barry.” Sebastian said. “What I am saying is what is going on with you. Between the two of us, I am the paranoid one. And you are the one who always sees the good in people. From what I have gathered. Jay, whoever this man is, is someone who is willing to teach you everything he knows to help you stop a potential killer. And he is willing to teach you. He is subjecting himself to whatever tests that you do to him just to prove to you that he is at your side.”

“I just don’t trust him.”

“What is it about this guy that you don’t like?” Sebastian asked. Barry doesn’t look his way. “Is it about Dr. Wells?”

“So many people died.” Barry said. “All because we trusted him.”

“But so many people are alive now.” Sebastian said. “Because you trusted him.”

“I don’t know.”

“Barry, I know how hard it is to trust people But you can’t not trust people without loosing yourself. Before Dalton, I couldn’t bear letting anyone in.” Sebastian explained. “I couldn’t bear thinking of what they would think of me when they found out of my past, our past. After all those people turned against you, me and dad. I couldn’t bear let anyone in.”

“I wasted five years of my life, living in the past. Afraid to move on. But you know what. It’s not worth it.” Sebastian said. “Living life too cautiously, that’s not living Barry. And I hope you see it before you miss a blessing that is right in front of you.”

 


	17. Keep Calm and Warble On

Keep Calm, Warble ON!

            Sebastian had a rather eventful long weekend in Ohio. It was just what he needed after midterms and he felt refreshed and ready for the rest of the semester. Watching his old brothers and new ones as well as spend some time with Rachel (without the curse of schoolwork and stuff looming over their heads) was relaxing.

He had to admit that he even enjoyed having Kurt around every now and then. Only he could truly understand the annoying traits of certain costume designers for school induced productions. But it was time to head back to New York.

It was early Saturday morning, Sebastian’s adoptive mother continued to fuss over Sebastian to the amusement of both Sebastian and her husband. He was already good to go. But his mother wouldn’t let go of him.

“Do you have everything? The new prescription for your glasses? Your contact lenses? Your books? Do you and Barry need us to come down…”

“We’re okay, ma.” Sebastian said wrapping his arms around his adoptive mother. “We’re great thank you. It was a great trip back home.”

“You should really come home more often. We miss having you around. You and Barry.” Jennalyn Smythe said. “We might not be your parents. But we are proud to call you both part of our family.”

“But like your mother said.” Alexander said. “If you need anything just call.”

“Of course.” Sebastian said with a smile. “See you soon.”

The Smythes were exchanging one last hug when Sebastian’s phone started to vibrate.

They released from their hold enough for Sebastian to check who was calling.

_Skylar Warbler_

What is he doing awake?

“Sorry, I need to take this.” His parents just nodded as he answered his phone.

“Sky, what’s up? Isn’t it a little early to be calling?”

“Sebastian are you still at home?” Skylar asked through the phone. It was noisy at his side slightly chaotic. Which was unusual for the usually uptight Warbler.

“I am I’m just about to go catch my plane. Where are you? Are you in any trouble? What’s going on?”

Sebastian’s parents started to look at him with worry.

“There’s a fire.” Skylar said in defeat. “The Academy is on fire!”

“What?” Sebastian exclaimed. “How? Is everyone alright?”

“There was an accident.”

“I’m heading there right now.” Sebastian said. “Be careful don’t do anything stupid.”

Before Skylar could respond Sebastian ended the call.

“What’s going on, Seb?”

“Dalton’s on fire.” Sebastian said rushing to get his coat. “I have to go help them. The Warblers, the students….”

“We’re coming with you.” Jennalyn insisted.

“Ma…”

“The more time you argue with your mom the more time it takes to get there.” Alex said grabbing his keys. “Let’s go.”

Dalton was a good fifteen minutes away from the Smythe residence. It took them less than ten minutes to reach the campus. Half a dozen fire trucks were already on the scene firemen running around trying to put out the large fire and helping students and staff out of the burning building.

Alex had barely stopped the car when Sebastian ran out in search for the Warblers.

It didn’t take long to find a group of eighteen boys huddled together as they watched their home start to burn.

“Is everyone alright?” Sebastian asked an arm comfortably around his younger brothers.

“Yeah, just some minor bumps and bruises.” Simon, one of the Warbler council memberes, replied. “We were in the common room when the fire started at the other side of the campus we heard the alarm and ran out before it reached the main stairway.”

“What’s going to happen now?” one of the freshman Warbler asked. Sebastian wrapped his around the young boy who leaned to his touch.

“I don’t know.” Sebastian admitted. “But I am going to be here till we figure things out.”

~()~

Sebastian entered through the backdoor of the New Direction’s auditorium. The New Direction kids were really good. They seemed a little pitchy but Sebastian couldn’t find it in his heart to be snarky.

After their set Jane caught site of the veteran Warbler.

“Sebastian!”

The three coaches turned around and saw the Warbler who was smiling weakly.

Rachel got on her feet and wrapped her arms around her cousin.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded. “Why aren’t you back in New York? Your flight was yesterday!”

Sebastian had a sad smile on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Rachel asked. Leading Sebastian to the seats.

“There was a fire at Dalton. It burned to the ground.” Sebastian said. He leaned his head on Rachel’s shoulder with tears rolling down his face. Rachel wrapped her arms protectively around Sebastian as he start to cry silently in grief for his destroyed home.

“What’s going to happen now?” Kurt asked softly.

“I don’t know.” Sebastian said slowly getting his bearing back. “Parents are being called. Some of the Warblers stayed over at my place last night. Trying to contact parents who are abroad. But they’re all devastated. They worked so hard and it was all going to be for nothing.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Rachel said a brilliant idea running through her head. “There is a way for the Warblers to still perform.”

~()~

Sebastian met with the Warblers at the New Direction auditorium. He wore a Navy Blue shirt with a red collar under his regular blazer and jeans. He had a bandage covering his neck which no one really noticed.

“Hey guys.” Sebastian greeted sitting on the edge of the stage “How is life at McKinley?”

“It’s…different.” Skylar said.

“Are you kidding?” Simon asked. “It’s horrible. The New Directions are as hypocritical as they get. And that Headmaster is out to get us.”

“It’s going to be okay.” Sebastian insisted. “It’s just a rough start I guess.”

“With all due respect,” Skylar said. “McKinley is behind. They haven’t even gotten their setlist done yet. The students have no interaction but rather they just listen to the teachers and follow around even when they consciously know they are behind in planning for sectionals. Most of us question how they ever won Nationals. That and being tormented for the grief and loss doesn’t really help us in any way.”

“I know this is going to be hard.” Sebastian said. “That is why I called some old friends.”

The piano started playing and they all looked to find Blaine, who wore his Dalton Blazer, on the piano. The older Warblers came out from behind the curtains starting to harmonize with the song. All of them also wore blazers over their usual attire.

            The younger Warblers were looking at Sebastian in shock. He gave them a sheepish smile and started to sing.

“ _Like a small boat_

_On the ocean_

_Sending big waves_

_Into motion”_

The other Warblers started to go down the steps to greet their younger brothers. While Thad stood beside Sebastian and sang the next verse.

_Like how a single word_

_Can make a heart open_

_I might only have one match_

_But I can make an explosion_

            Nick and Jeff both had an arm around one of the younger Warblers and started to sing the next verse. Which encouraged the younger Warblers to harmonize with their brothers.

_And all those things I didn't say_

_Wrecking balls inside my brain_

_I will scream them loud tonight_

_Can you hear my voice this time?_

            All the Warblers sung loudly which caused the New Directions to check out what was going on inside their auditorium.

_This is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

_Starting right now I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

            Blaine stood up from the piano and sang with his brothers. Wes and Trent, wrapped an arm around him as he sang.

_Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

_Everybody's worried about me_

_In too deep_

_Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_

Trent took the next verse while wiping a tear off his eyes.

_And it's been two years_

_I miss my home_

_But there's a fire burning in my bones_

_Still believe_

_Yeah, I still believe_

            Wes sang to his brothers with a smile on his face. The younger Warblers looked up at him in awe, remembering the stories their older brothers told them about the Head Warbler before their time.

_And all those things I didn't say_

_Wrecking balls inside my brain_

_I will scream them loud tonight_

_Can you hear my voice this time?_

Rachel and Kurt watched in awe from the back with some of the other New Direction kids watching the scene unravel. The Warblers were truly brothers. They just never realized how strong their bond was. Until now, when so many of them came home to look after their successors without a second thought.

_This is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My power's turned on_

_Starting right now I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

_A lot of fight left in me_

_No I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

            The Warblers started to exchange hugs and greetings. Some reintroduced themselves to the younger Warblers.

“Dalton might be gone.” Sebastian said. “But as Warblers, our brotherhood is eternal.”

Sebastian slowly pulled the bandage off his neck.

The younger Warblers looked at him in shock. It was a tattoo. A small song bird that symbolized the Warblers with words that circled the bird. The other Warblers also looked at them with a smirk. Some rolled up their sleeves some took off their blazers. But most of the Warblers had a small tattoo as well.

“We may no longer be attending Dalton.” Wes said. “But we are always going to be Warblers.”

“You know what they say.” Nick said. “Keep Calm,”

“And Warble On.”

 ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ookay so it’s been a while. But this one has been simmering in my head for a while. And I got distracted from doing my plate (of Grant Gustin’s face for a typography art which I need for school) and started writing :D
> 
> So I got inspired again. So here it is
> 
> Some of my old files got lost when I had to factory reset my whole laptop. And I had to reread my stories again to get a gist of what were the missing links that I was going to add. And of course I reread some reviews to see what you guys want to see next in both this story and my other stories.
> 
> Soo..yah :D
> 
> Please Leave me a review and I will see you at the next chapter :D
> 
>  


	18. Betrayal

Central City

Age 25 (Pre Singularity)

Barry was seething. Harrison Wells had crossed a line. Finding out for sure that the man that you trust is the one that killed your mother. And he manipulates you into thinking he is your ally. Well, Barry was a nice guy, but he is no angel.

What Barry had found in the Time Vault shaken him. He had video feed of everyone. Even Sebastian and Iris.

“No.”

Barry ran to the Cortex.

“We need to find Sebastian and Iris now.”

“Why?”

“Wells. He’s been watching all of us. He’s got surveillance footage everywhere our homes, at the precinct. Everyone! Cisco call me when you have a location.”

~()~

Hunter and Sebastian were walking hand in hand across a bridge by the park. The annual Christmas Party at the firm Sebastian works at was just a few blocks away from their apartment and they decided that it was a great idea to walk home instead. And enjoy the beautiful day.

“This is nice.” Hunter commented. “It’s been a while since we relaxed.”

“Sorry.” Sebastian commented. “Thank god that the court has a holiday break.”

“You’re telling me.” Hunter said. “First your brother wakes up from a coma, then the new promotion, my passing the boards and starting a new job. It’s been a crazy year.”

“But I can’t think of anyone better to spend all those crazy nights with than you.” Sebastian said squeezing his hand.

“Well, well, Sebastian Smythe is becoming soft.” Hunter said teasingly. “Wonder what happened?”

“Well, he met an amazing man who became his husband.” Sebastian said cheekily.

“I know I am amazing.”

“Of course.” Sebastian said stopping in the middle of the bridge to kiss his husband.

When they broke free from the kiss then continued walking hand in hand on the bridge.

“Is that Eddie and Iris?” Hunter asked.

“Yeah.” Sebastian said squinting a bit to see the familiar couple. “Barry said that Eddie is proposing to her tonight.”

“That’s nice.”

Then they could feel electricity cracking.

“What was that?” Hunter asked. They both looked back just in time for a yellow blur of red lightning to head towards them.

It threw Sebastian a few feet away from where they were which caught the attention of Iris and Eddie.

“Sebastian!”

Eddie pulled out his gun and pointed at the blur that run past the four of them. Sebastian pushies himself up and sees the blur come back at them. Hitting both Eddie and himself. When he stops right in front of them all vibrating violently. But he was someone that Sebastian could never forget.

“You.”

“Bad Timing, detective.” He said. He threw Eddie to the side of the bridge. And stood in front of Iris.

“No, Iris! Get away!” Sebastian called as Hunter helped him up. Sebastian in a haste pushed Iris away when Reverse Flash raised a vibrating hand.

He could sense someone come closer.

Then suddenly he snatched Sebastian and Eddie and ran.

“Sebastian!”

“Eddie!”

The Flash suddenly appeared in front of the two of them.

“Where did he go?”

“That way he took Eddie and Sebastian!”

“What’s going on?” Hunter demanded. “Why did they take Sebastian?”

“We’ll get them both back, I promise.” The Flash said. “Go home, don’t say anything to anyone.”

“Wait!” Iris said trying to keep her hold on the Flash but she felt sparks left her hands as he ran.

“Barry?”

“Barry?” Hunter asked “He’s the Flash?”

“I don’t know.” Iris said. “But I’m going to find out.”

~()~

Age 26

            Sebastian and Barry were waiting outside the gates of Iron Heights as they watched their father finally walk out a free man.

The two brothers smiled widely as they finally hugged their dad for the first time in fourteen years.

“Come on, dad.” Sebastian said with a smile. “Let’s go home

“I’ll race you”

The two brothers chuckled.

“You will lose.”

The drive towards the West household was very jovial. The Allens were finally catching up and neither of them could stop smiling.

Barry opened the door to Joe’s house. And the surprised look on Henry’s face when their friends and family greeted him was priceless. Sebastian finally introduced Hunter to his dad and Barry his friends from S.T.A.R. Labs.

The party ran for a good few hours.

Professor Stein tapped his glass catching everyone’s attention.

“Gather around everyone, please.”

Iris had her arm around her dad and Joe had an arm around her shoulder. Barry was standing at one side of Henry. Sebastian and Hunter both had an arm around each other’s waist on the other side.

“Looking at all of you, thinking how far we’ve all come,” Professor Stein started. “And remembering those who are no longer with us .”

“I’m reminded of a Hebrew word used in times of Graduation. Kadima.” He said. “It means. “Forward.”

He raised his glass and repeated. “Forward.”

Everyone raised their glass. “Forward.”

Everyone tapped their classes with each other’s and took a sip then the party continued. It wasn’t long until everyone had to get back home Hunter went to get something in the office but Sebastian stayed behind with the Wests, Barry and Henry.

The three Allens were in one side of the room talking.

Barry had a wide grin on his face as he talked. “I was thinking. What if in the morning, we start looking for an apartment. Iris was doing some research on how you could get your medical license back.”

Sebastian looking at his father’s expression a hesitant look in his eye.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re not staying.” Sebastian said with a slightly down tone in his voice.

“Okay, do you think either of you will be the men you are today with me here.” Henry said. “Can you be the amazing people you have grown to be? As Henry Allen’s Sons?”

“That’s bull.” Sebastian said. “We just got you back! After so long we are finally going to be a family.”

“Don’t you have other family here too?” he said. “You don’t need me anymore.”

Sebastian was seething. “Fine. Be that way. Leave. That’s all you were ever good at. That’s all anyone is ever good at. Leave us alone like you did for the past fourteen years.”

“Seb…” Sebastian already left slamming the door behind him.

“He didn’t mean that.” Barry said. “He…”

“It’s okay, Barry.” Henry said hiding the guild behind the truth of his oldest son’s words. “He was telling the truth.”

“No. No, he’s just upset.” Barry said. “He’ll come around.”

“Just remember Barry.” Henry said placing his hands on Barry’s shoulders. “When you need me. Either of you. I’ll be here. But right now Central City doesn’t need you either of you as Henry Allen’s sons. They need you for the men you are now. Central City needs the Flash. The superhero.”

“I have to go.” He said. “I need you to tell me it’s okay.”

Barry resisting the tears in his eyes nodded. After one last hug, his father left the West residence. Barry sighed.

He hoped that Sebastian would come to his senses. But knowing his brother. He is stubborn. And this is going to take a lot of time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaay!!!!!
> 
> I was finally able to figure out how to go about this part in the story :D so yeah So the cover is that project I’ve been talking about with Grant Gustin’s face in typography art. :D if you want a clearer picture there is one in my tumblr account : alyceseafire
> 
> So please Review and ill see you in the next update.
> 
>  


	19. Rescue

Rescue

Sebastian’s Senior Year

            Joe went to Ohio. He didn’t know why but he knew there was something wrong. Sebastian was Barry’s brother. He wasn’t as close to Sebastian as he was Barry. But he thought of him as his own regardless of where he lives and deep in his gut, he knew Sebastian was in some sort of trouble. And he can’t seem to shake the protective vibe that he had since letting him go with the Smythes back when he was eleven.

When he got off the plane, took a cab straight to Dalton Academy.

The cab started to approach a large gated mansion; Joe’s eyes grew wide. Joe knew that the Smythe’s were well off. But he didn’t know that it was to this extent. Attending a school this prestigious and fancy would cost a fortune.

Joe cautiously entered the office. Where a student was typing into the computer.

“Excuse me.”

The student looked up and turned to him. “Good Morning, how may I help you?”

“I’m looking for a student.”

“Name?”

“Sebastian Smythe.”

“Warbler practice was canceled. So Sebastian should be in his room right now.” The boy said. He used his chair to roll over to the other side of the counter where there were visitor’s passes stacked along with a clipboard. “Please sign your name here and the date and time.”

After Joe finished the proceedings, he went to the dorms where the boy directed him to go.

Walking through the hallway of his dorm, Joe could already feel that something is wrong. When he reached the door of Sebastian’s dorm. He didn’t bother to knock.

He opened the door to find Sebastian sprawled on the floor unconscious.

“Sebastian!”

Joe crouch down to check on the boy he treated like a son. His heart was still beating. Some of the boys around the hall heard the commotion.

“Sebastian!”

“Get away from him.”

Joe found himself with a young boy on his back trying to tackle him down. Instinctively he pushed the boy off him. Before any of the other boys could attack him he raised his hands. “I’m not here to fight. We need to get Sebastian to the hospital.”

“Who are you?”

“Joe West.” He said. “I’m Barry’s Foster Dad.”

“I’m going to need some proof.” Thad said standing protectively in front of Sebastian. While a Jeff started to pat Sebastian’s face hoping for him to wake up.

Joe took out his badge from his back pocket and in another flap was a picture of him with his three kids, Iris, Barry and Sebastian.

“Guys, he’s not waking up.” Jeff said urgently. “He’s burning up.”

“We need to get him to the Nurse’s Office.” Thad said. Joe picked up the unconscious Sebastian and the boys lead the way to the Nurse’s Office. They managed to stabilize him at the Nurse’ Office. But they sent him to the hospital.

Joe sat at the chair while waiting for Sebastian to wake up. He couldn’t believe what the other boys had told him. Drugs! PEDs! All for a small competition. And Sebastian had been involved?

He looks closely at Sebastian. He looks so much like Barry. But there was something. He looked so much more mature. He looked tired. Like the world was on his shoulders. It reminded Joe of younger Sebastian. The one who approached him with an emotionless and determined look on his face.

This boy had so much happened to him in his young life. He wasn’t going to let him handle it all by himself. Especially if it would cause his life. He looked at the prone boy lying on the bed. He was going to do everything he can to make sure that this kid gets to live his life as normal as possible. But for now.

Joe wasn’t going to let him out of his sight anytime soon.

~()~

Reverse Flash

Sebastian and Eddie were taken by the Reverse Flash to his lair. Both groaned as they were manhandled and thrown on the concrete floor.

“You might as well take that mask off.” Eddie said. “I know it’s you, Wells. Or whoever you really are.”

“Dr. Wells?” Sebastian said dumbfounded. “No, He can’t be.”

“Well, allow me to introduce myself.” The man in yellow takes off the mask to reveal a familiar face. “My name is Eobard. Eobard Thawn.”

Sebastian was seeing red in rage.

“No way that is possible.” Sebastian snapped. “Eddie doesn’t have any relatives under Eobard. You’re just a murderer!”

“How do you…”

“Like I’d let some random stranger date Iris without doing a background check.” Sebastian said offhandedly glaring angrily at Wells. “We trusted you. You’re going to pay for what you did to my mother.”

Unwisely, he tried to tackle Reverse Flash who quickly stepped out of the way. He then grabbed Sebastian by the neck and lifted him his feet two inches from the ground his eyes wide as his airpipe was being blocked.

Sebastian could feel himself slowly loose consciousness his lungs burning with asphyxiation. His vision blurring.

“I could easily kill you right now.” He said. “Just like how I killed your mother.”

Wells dropped Sebastian to the ground. He gasped loudly as his body tried to recover. “But The Flash will need a little incentive for be to get home.”

“I don’t understand.” Eddie said finally shaking off the shock. “Why do you have my name?”

Wells took out the turquoise ring box from his suit. He glanced into it seeing the ring still where it was supposed to be.

“Why? Well. Because we’re family Eddie.” Wells said. Throwing the box away.

“Funny, I haven’t seen you in any reunions or weddings.” Eddie said.

“That is funny.” Wells said with a sadistic smile. “And the reason for that is that. As far as those guest list are concerned I haven’t been born yet.”

“So that’s why you didn’t kill me back then at S.T.A.R. Labs.” Eddie said in realization.

“Well, not to offend you Eddie.” Sebastian said with a groan “But your descendants are crappy.”

After a swift and painful kick to the stomach, Sebastian whimpered in pain.

“The adults are talking Mr. Smythe.”

“As for you Eddie.” Wells said. “You are simply my insurance.”

Sebastian tried to gather as much energy as he could and tried to attack Wells with the maneuver that Hunter had taught him for attacking a bigger person. However rage had lead him to forget Wells’ quick reflexes.

Wells easily slammed him back down to the ground. He tsked loudly looking into Sebastian’s eyes which were filled with rage.

“Stubborn aren’t you.” He commented. “Eddie, I need alive. You, however, I could keep just barely.”

He harshly pressed his hand on Sebastian’s right leg. With a scream and a crack Sebastian was knocked out. Eddie watched in horror as Wells disabled his fellow captor heartlessly and swiftly tied him to a pipe his legs extended his arms slightly raised. He then tied Eddie to a metal chair in the middle of the room.

“We need to get out of here.” Eddie said looking at the unconscious body of Sebastian slumped but bruises already forming who knows what more could happen. “And fast.”

**Heey guys, So it’s pretty short. But I just finished the semester. The next semester starts sometime after next week so I have two weeks of freedom. Thankfully, the schedule for the next semester isn’t as hectic or at least that’s what I’m hoping for. :D**

**I’ve been a bit busy the past few weeks, I have a current love for photography and went to Disneyland with my mom and my godmom and her daughter. I ended up taking a lot of photos and enjoyed it so I might be doing that during the break or during the semester. I’m also rereading some of my old stories from my old account and I might restart those stories. So yeah :P I’ve been a bit busy.**

**Anyways Please Leave me a Review and comment what you think. Also read my other stories if you are interested :D**


	20. Struggle

Chapter 20: Struggle

Under the Pipeline

Sebastian and Eddie were barely conscious. But Eddie was particularly concerned for the young lawyer. The broken leg had swollen badly and the rest of him isn’t much better. Eddie had watched the Reverse Flash create his little metallic pipe while trying to keep his attention away from Sebastian.

However the younger man wasn’t really helping. He kept taunting and challenging their captor. Who in turn beat him multiple times in their short time under…wherever they are.

Three day without any food or water, the two were already weak. And Sebastian had sustained multiple injuries that Eddie was afraid that he didn’t have long. He could see the younger man slowly drift to the darkness.

“Hey, hey!” Eddie said from his metal chair. “Don’t you dare drop on me. Fight it.”

Sebastian groaned “I don’t think I could last the next round of being some sort of rag doll, Thawn.”

“Then fight it.” Eddie exclaimed. “Iris told me all about the Sebastian that she grew to know. The one who would never let anything get in his way to what he wants. The sharp tongued, confident, and bitchy guy who I know wouldn’t want to die in some ditch.”

Sebastian gave a weak chuckle. “You got that right. But I would die protecting the ones that I love. If that is what keeps him from Barry, then so be it. If I can keep him distracted, and buy more time for Barry to find us or figure out a way to defeat Wells for good, well I guess that is worth dying for.”

They both heard something shake above them. Eddie could hear someone above them fighting.

“I told you, they will find us.” Sebastian said. “But the question is, will they be able to find us before something worse happens.”

Sebastian tried to pull himself up and he felt a sharp pain around his chest and he felt himself fade into the darkness.

“Sebastian!” Eddie exclaimed watching his girlfriend’s friend drift into the darkness. “HELP! DOWN HERE! HELP!

Eddie continued to exclaim and he heard people slowly move towards their location. This gave him a bubble of hope.

He heard someone climb down the ladder.

“Eddie!” Joe asked. “Partner, oh my god. I got you.”

“Sebastian first.” He groaned as Joe cut off the ties that kept Eddie on the metal chair.

Joe turned to where Eddie motioned and he swore his heart stopped.

The cocky young man he had partially raised was collapse in a small pool of blood. His leg in an odd angle and wrist blistered from the rope that kept him by the pipe. The young man who had never lost a fight looked defeated.

“Sebastian!” Hunter exclaimed as soon as he climbed down the ladder. He immediately checked for a pulse. And was relieved to find it still beating. Probably not as strong as he’d wanted but still pretty strong. My stubborn little warbler. He thought.

“We need to get them out of here.” Hunter said. As much as he wants to keep Sebastian in his arms right now and wake him up, this is a dangerous place. It’s enemy territory. His military training kicked in. Everyone needs to get out of here before their opponents find them or they’re all toast. Especially if their enemy is one who can run at the speed of sound.

Using his Swiss knife he started to cut through the rope that dug to the skin of his husband. As soon as he got his husband free he placed a shaky kiss to the blistered wrist and as gently as he could wrapped his arms around his neck and held it with one hand. He could climb the ladder even with Sebastian at his back.

He could climb as far as he has to as long as he gets his husband back to safety.

Half way to their treak back to the cortex, Hunter felt arms tighten around his neck.

“Hunt?”

“I got you Sebastian.” Hunter reassured softly to Sebastian. “Just hang tight, Bas. You’re safe. Everything’s going to be alright.”

Sebastian relaxed behind Hunter and rested his head on his shoulder. He was again unconscious but kept a tight grip around Hunter’s neck, as if he were making sure that it wasn’t a dream

As soon as they got to the cortex, Caitlin started to fuss over her two new patients.

Hunter carried Sebastian to the hospital bed in the office while Cisco pulled the other one out from the office where Eddie sat as Iris started to fuss over him.

Caitlin first did a preliminary exam on Sebastian before heading to Eddie to do the same.

Cisco stood beside Hunter and pat his shoulder. “They’re going to be okay.”

“I hope so.”

~()~

There were two things Sebastian felt when he started to rouse. It was both comfort and pain. Two things that seemed to fight within his body as it started to wake from a much needed rest. He slowly opened his eyes to a familiar room.

A heart monitor was beeping nearby and his felt a little lighter than he remembered. He groaned as a dull stabbing around his chest started to make itself known.

“Bas?” Sebastian turned to find a familiar pair of green eyes.

“Hey Hunt.” Sebastian croaked with a raspy voice.

“Thank God.” Hunter said gently wrapping his arms around him. Sebastian wrapped his own around Hunter as tightly as he could. “I thought I lost you.”

“I’m still here.” Sebastian reassured. “What happened? How did you find us? Where’s Eddie?”

“You were under the pipeline here in S.T.A.R Labs.” Hunter explained. “We heard Eddie calling for help. We found you unconscious and I carried you back here.”

“And in good time too.” Caitlin said coming in the room. “Any longer down there I’m not sure how long either of you would’ve had especially you with your injuries. You are lucky to be alive, Mr. Smythe”

“Ta da!” Sebastian tried to say spiritedly but came out a tired groan with spirit fingers. “So what’s the diagnosis, doc?”

“You got a spiral tibial fracture at your right leg and a broken rib. Thankfully no internal bleeding. However you have acquired some minor lacerations and a rather bad rope burn. But you will get better with a four months and some physical therapy.”

“Which I am sure is already handled.” Sebastian said with a smile towards his husband.

“Of course.” Caitlin said smiling at the couple. “And I believe you have a visitor.”

“Sebastian!” Barry said barging into the room. “I am so sorry. He got a way. I wasn’t…I didn’t…”

“It’s okay, Barry.” Sebastian said. “I’m going to be fine. I live to create more chaos for another day.”

“He took you. Who knows what happened. I wasn’t fast enough. I’m so so…”

“It’s not you fault.” Sebastian said. “He was bound to do something soon. I was starting to think that he wasn’t going to show his face again. We need to move forward.”

“But…”

“Hey,” Sebastian said reaching for his brother’s hand. “I’m fine. I’m going to recover. I am in good hands. All you have to worry about right now is catching that son of a bitch. Alright?”

“Alright.” Barry relented.

“You’ll get him, Barry.” Sebastian said. “You’ll get him for the both of us.”

~()~

Sebastian had gone to work as soon as he was allowed out of the make shift hospital. Or at least he tried to. Not only did he have to escape from Hunter to get to the work. His boss had practically ordered him a leave of absence to recover.

Which of course would be a good thing if it weren’t for the fact that Sebastian loved his job. But with a phone call, he was grumbling at the front seat of Hunter’s car heading back to their apartment.

“I am pretty sure you don’t need a babysitter.” Hunter said. “But I am really close to calling someone to keep an eye on you.”

“I’m fine.” Sebastian insisted. “Okay I was kidnapped by the psycho who killed my mom, but it’s done. I’m fine now. I can go back to work.”

“Sebastian, you broke your leg.” Hunter explained. “You should be resting. You can’t represent your client rolling on your wheelchair or walking around in crutches.”

“I’m fine.”

“Just give it some time.” Hunter said. “You’ll be back on your feet before you know it.”

“After a few months with my physical therapist.” Sebastian said with a smirk.

“Only if you behave.”

“But you like it when I’m stubborn.”

“Where did you get that idea.”

“Well when…” Sebastian looked saw a familiar car parked next to their usual parking spot with two people standing there expectantly. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”

As soon as Hunter parked the car, Sebastian had used his crutches to get out of the car and was immediately lectured by his foster parents.

“Sebastian Harold Allen Smythe, what in the world did you think you were doing.” Jennalyn Smythe said her arms crossed as she looked sternly at her foster child.

“Hi Mama, hi Papa.” Sebastian said sheepishly. “I want to get back on my feet.”

“Not in your condition.” Mrs. Smythe said. “You need your rest. You were kidnapped by some psycho who ...”

“I’m fine, Mama.”

“You have a spiral tibial fracture on your right leg. I highly doubt that is considered as fine, Sebastian.” Hunter said resting his arms on top of his car.

“Not helping Hunter.” Sebastian said. “I’m fine. Besides my boss wouldn’t let me go back to work until I am back on my feet.”

“Great. So you can come home with us.” Mr. Smythe said. “I mean it is a while but a change of scenery for the next few months would help in your recovery. And it would give your mother peace of mind knowing that you aren’t running around with a broken leg or in danger of being kidnapped again.”

“I’m fine…”

“Then you’ll be even more fine in your old room in our home in Ohio.” Mrs. Smythe insisted.

“Can we please talk about this inside?” Sebastian asked.

“Of course.” Mrs. Smythe said. “And after our talk you will pack a bag and head home for a few weeks to recover.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes at his mother as he slowly walked towards the elevator.

It took some convincing but Sebastian eventually relented into going home for a while. In the condition that Hunter visits at least twice a month, and that he returns to Central for his physical therapy sessions.

Hunter helped Sebastian pack his bag that night and Sebastian and his parents were to fly home the next day.

“Ohio’s not going to be the same without you” Sebastian said as Hunter tossed him another shirt from their closet and he folded it properly to pack into the luggage.

“You managed two years without me there.” Hunter pointed out. “You’ll be fine”

“Maybe I should pay a visit to the McKinley.” Sebastian said. “I hear some of our old rivals are now teachers.”

“Well, that could be a good idea.” Hunter said. “I’m going to miss you though. It’s not going to be the same waking up without that snarky meerkat face in the morning.”

Sebastian tossed a pillow right at his head. Hunter chuckled. He loves his feisty meerkat. And is glad to have him back. And hopefully there was no lasting damage from his imprisonment.

~()~

Age 26

After a few months of recovery, getting back on his feet and finally catching up with work, Sebastian thought that his life was finally getting back to normal.

He just had one more stop at the precinct before heading home to retire for the night. He crawled into the bed where Hunter who was already sprawled on switching channels on their TV.

“How was work?” he asked. While moving the channel to watch the news.

“It was fine.” Sebastian said. “Finally convicted that serial killer that everyone suspected. They didn’t see the little piece of evidence. Barry managed to find the last piece that connected it all to that horrible man.”

“That’s good.” Hunter said. “One less maniac on the streets”

“True.” Sebastian then saw something on the screen. “Wait hold on turn it back.”

Hunter switched the channel back a few stations and found a horrifying sight. A black man with blue lighting was holding a man in a red suit like a ragdoll.

“Barry!” Sebastian jumped to his feet and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and started to run out of their apartment.

“Sebastian!” Hunter called chasing after his husband.

“We have to get to the police station!” Sebastian exclaimed “Barry…”

“Barry’s not there anymore.” Hunter said stopping his husband from running in blind. “The man in blue lightning. I don’t know where they went. And I’m pretty sure you don’t know either. You need to call someone who could know where he is.”

“Caitlin and Cisco.” Sebastian thought suddenly and running back to their apartment. He grabbed his phone and looked for the number of the scientists.

Thankfully Cisco picked up the phone after the second ring. “Sebastian, now’s not a good time.”

“What’s happened to Barry!” Sebastian demanded.

“Sebastian…”

“What happened to Barry!”

“Cisco I need you here!” Sebastian heard through the phone.

“Look, Sebastian, now’s not a good time. Come to the labs tomorrow morning we can explain everything then.”

“The hell you are.” Sebastian snarled and hung up the phone. He grabbed his keys and his wallet and stormed out of the apartment again.

“Where are you going?”

“S.T.A.R. Labs.” Sebastian said with determination. “I need to see Barry.”

Hunter grabbed his husband by the waist before he could get far.

“Let me go, Hunter!” Sebastian demanded.

“You are not in the right frame of mind, Sebastian. You can’t just storm to S.T.A.R. Labs angry.”

“I need to see Barry.”

Hunter then whispered in his ear. “What do you think will happen to Barry if you storm in there mad while Caitlin and Cisco are trying to help him stay alive? Would you honestly risk going in there this mad demanding explaination while Barry is hurt and quite possibly dying? I know you, Sebastian. What you are thining of doing isn’t going to help, Barry.”

“What do you suppose I do?” Sebastian said his voice cracking.

“Calm down.” Hunter said as he lead them back into their apartment and on the couch. “He’ll get through this. Cisco and Caitlin have his back.”

“I can’t lose him, Hunt.” Sebastian sobbed.

“You wont.” Hunter said wrapping his arms around him. “Barry’s a fighter. The both of you are. He’ll get through this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…uh yeah. Summer is about to end. And I had to finish some courses and fix some stuff this summer hence I am only able to update now. I planned to post this about two weeks ago or so but I wasn’t able to finish the last part until tonight. So yeah sorry?
> 
> I was a bit distracted recently. My cousin got me hooked on 1D even though their in hiatus or might now get back together and stuff like that I only really appreciated their music and stuff like that now. SO yeah I’m a bit behind and now I regret not going with my cousin to their concert last year. Oh well. :P
> 
> So Please Review and Tell me what you think :D


	21. Ohio

26 y/o

Sebastian clenched his teeth together as his muscles strained. His hands clenched on the bars as he added weight on his right leg.

He relaxed his arms on the bar. His leg wobbled before it collapses.

“Careful!” Hunter scolded as he caught Sebastian.

Sebastian grumbled as Hunter rolled the wheelchair to him. “Come on, Bas. Take a break.”

“I hate being helpless.” Sebastian grumbled.

“These things take time.” Hunter reminded. “You’re getting better.”

“I can’t walk, Hunter.” Sebastian said “I don’t know how I’m going to stand. Much more walk.”

“Come on. Why don’t we go get some coffee, Bas?” Hunter said. “Keep your mind off it. Come on. Back to Ohio. And the pencil flavored coffee.”

“Just what I need.” Sebastian complained. “Public School stench.”

Hunter laughed at him as they rolled out of the old dance room and their make shift clinic.

Driving from Westerville to Lima was a nostalgic experience. One that Sebastian took rather bitterly. Despite having Ohio be a break from his lonely life away from Barry and his dad, he actually appreciated what it had taught him. He wouldn’t be the man he is today without his move here attending Dalton.

However, he was still bitter being here while being disabled.

A wave of nostalgia hit Sebastian as soon as Hunter pushed him through the door.

It was almost as if he could see his younger self walking around with his Dalton blazer and smirky grin.

“I’m going to get us some coffee.” Hunter said after parking his chair at a an empty table.

“I still think that I should’ve used the crutches.” Sebastian said. “At least I would be able to pull you out of the way should you go crazy on pencil flavored coffee again.”

Hunter chuckled.

“I’ll try to behave myself.” he said giving him a kiss before heading to the counter.

Sebastian sat patiently as he could on the table watching Lima kids loiter and mingle in the ancient cafe. He couldn’t help smile as memories of messing with the New Directions was flooding his mind. Who’d think that today, he has a favorite Latina, a Broadway actress for a cousin, and he’d be sending playful banters on Lady Hummel and the Bashful schoolboy.

He never talked to the rest of the New Directions. He has no real plan to really. At least, he has made up with the people he has the biggest conflict with.

“Well, well, well.” A familiar calm and condescending voice rang behind him. He turned around to find a familiar blonde haired former cheerleader. “Look who it is, not so high and mighty now are you, Smythe?”

“Long time no see, Fabray.” Sebastian said with an equally condescending tone. “Where’s your gold boyfriend…which number is it now? twenty?”

“What are you doing here, I thought the Public School stench would drive you off. Or wait. Is it possible that the high and mighty is not only stuck in the loser town and as Ohio. But also disabled and stuck to a chair!”

“A temporary setback.” Sebastian pointed out. “What are you doing here then here in Loser town? Don’t tell me that your constant flirting of the rich and famous hasn’t landed you back on a fictional peak of the food chain. Oh how must you survive groveling down on earth.”

Steam was practically spewing out of Quinn’s ears when a familiar voice broke through their argument.

“Bas?” both Quinn and Sebastian turned to see a familiar Latina practically sprint towards them. She put down her coffee on Sebastian’s table and went to hug the disabled lawyer.

“Oh My God!” Santana exclaimed. “How are you? What are you doing here? What happened! to you!”

“Central City Drama.”

“Santana, I know that Sebastian is like your alter ego. But What the hell?!” Quinn demanded. “Don’t you remember what he did? The rock-salt slushie? The steroids?”

“In his defenae.” Hunter said coming into the conversation with two orders of coffee in hand. “I take full responsibility for that.”

“You better, Lead Head.” Santana answered. “How you know how pencils taste like is beyond me.”

“What the hell is going on?” Quinn demanded.

“I’ll explain on the way to McKinley.” Santana insisted looking back at Sebastian. “I will expect your meerkat ass over there sometime this week, Twink. You need to update me in what the hell is going on with my favorite Twinks.”

“I know you love my ass, Sha-Queer-A. But as you can see I’m in a bit of a bind. How about dinner.”

“Flirting with a gay woman in front of your husband? Have you no shame?”

“Not when I’m your best gay.”

Quinn gave up and threw her hands in the air and walked out of Lima Bean.

“Well, I have to handle the storm before it hits.”

“Good Luck, Lima Heights.”

“I don’t need luck, Meerkat. I have my Latina Third eye.” Santana said with a wink. “i saw the storm before it even hit.”

She then started her way to the exit.

“I’ll text you!”

“You better!”

Hunter sat down across Sebastian and handed him a foam cup. “Your usual without the shot of Courvoisier.”

“But that’s where all the flavor is!”

“We’re trying to get you back on your feet. So I don’t think that alcohol is going to help.” Hunter said. “No drinking till you’re back on your feet. Doctor’s Orders.”

“Fine.” Sebastian grumbled into his drink. He looked up over his cup to Hunter with a teasing look in his eyes. Maybe being stuck in Ohio wouldn’t be so bad. It surely would be interesting.

~()~

“I never really understood what is your obsession with this place anyway.” Sebastian murmured with disgust. “It is a rip off on any good Italian food.”

“You eat here just as much as we do, Andrew McCarthy.” Santana pointed out. “Its the comfort not the food. and besides they’re legally obliged to bring you as many breadsticks as you’d like.”

“I’m sure.”

The two snarky millennials sat in the booth in the back of the restaurant. Sebastian’s crutches were standing by the end of the booth. Both siting face to face but close enough for them to slide to each other should they decide to prank some pining teen like what they did when they were in college.

“So confess, Twink.” Santana demanded settling in with her glass of wine. Which Sebastian was surprised they actually carry in the establishment. “What happened in Halfway Hallway that caused this much damage to my favourite lawyer. Does Auntie Snixx need to beat someone up?”

“Put away the whip, Annie.” Sebastian reassured. “last I heard the dude that did this is dead.”

“But what the hell happened.”

Sebastian looked around cautiously. He then leaned forward closer to Santana. “What do you want to know.”

“The truth.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard of the particle accelerator explosion.” Sebastian said.

“Yeah.”

“Well as it turns out there were people who were affected by this. They call them Metahumans. They all have abnormal powers ranging from super speed to shapeshifting.” Sebastian said. “And some of these people are criminals.”

“And how did you get sucked into this.”

“One of them took me and a police officer hostage.” Sebastian said his ears turning red in embarrassment. “And he sort of beat me around a bit.”

“You’re leaving something out.” Santana said with a serious look.

“It was the same man who I saw kill my mother.”

“What?” Santana demanded “How could…she’s been dead for fourteen years. How could the killer only get his powers now? From what you said the person is unbelievably fast.”

“I don’t know.” Sebastian lied. “So yeah. I was saved by the Flash. I can’t remember what happened outside of finding myself in the hospital with a broken leg, cuts and bruises and nightmares.”

Sebastian shuddered at the memory. Santana slid to Sebastian’s side of the booth and wrapped an arm around him. “Its okay. You’re out of there. And that ass hole is dead. If he wasn’t well Super speed or not, Auntie Snixx would’ve been out for blood.” Santana gave him a devious smile. “Nobody messes with my best twinks.”

Sebastian was strangely reassured with Santana’s words. They were two sides of the same coin. The only thing that differentiates them both is gender.

“Speaking of, how is my other best twink?” Santana asked. “I mean how is he after waking up from the Coma, I was a bit too busy to really head to the Halfway Hallway.”

“Central City isn’t as small as it seems, Satan.” Sebastian teased. “Barry’s fine. He’s made some new friends. His fellow nerds.”

“A new girlfriend?”

“He did.” Sebastian said. “They didn’t work out as well as we’d hope.”

“Well, I may know someone who’d be his speed.” Santana said with a glint in her eyes. “She’s sweet, killer vocals and knowing you, I’m sure your brother is the same. She’s my protégé.”

Sebastian chuckled when Santana has it starting she won’t stop. “Sure, we’ll see but I doubt Barry would leave Central anytime soon.”

The rest of the dinner was spent catching up and Sebastian couldn’t help feel better hanging around his twin from another mother. He may not be back on his feet but he’s in no rush. He has time. One step at a time. For now he’ll enjoy being home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m so sorry this took forever. I’ve been so busy. And this particular chapter had 3 revisions in terms of plot. It was supposed to be more angst-y for this chapter. But I decided to tone it down and just give the angst in the later chapters.
> 
> So don’t hate me…and Please Comment and Kudos :D


	22. Awestruck

Chapter 22: Awestruck?

Age 19 (2nd Year of College)

New York City

Sebastian was bored for the first time in a long time. Growing up, he took piano, dance, watched musicals with his mom and brother. He was rarely bored. But now it has grown into new heights.

He had the afternoon free while Barry had some extracurricular activities that he had to do. Which was a first for the both of them. He was on the couch watching some old movies when there was a knock on the door.

He reluctantly stood from his nest on the couch and answered the door to a familiar Latina.

“Well, well, well. What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hi Bas.” Santana greeted. “I didn’t expect you to be home. I thought you’d be at school leading the new set of Warblers.”

“I would if it didn’t take so much time.” Sebastian commented.

Santana and Sebastian had form an odd friendship after Barry and Santana had finished that project. Sebastian had been grateful for Santana not letting his brother over work himself over a project. And Santana has learned to appreciate Sebastian’s quick wit and rather screwed moral compass.

“So what can I do for you.” Sebastian said.

“So what has you two on this side of town in the middle of the week..” Sebastian said only noticing that they’d been talking at the door. He motioned for Santana to enter the apartment.

“Well actually since you don’t have much going after what you’ve told me of your abstinence of Warblering, I have a proposition for you.” Santana said making herself comfortable in one of the couches in the living room area.

“Go on.” Sebastian said taking a seat across her.

“As you may know I do take some of the shorter courses in NYADA to continue my craft in the theatrical world. I may not be as talented as Rachel or Blaine but I do have my own skills.” Santana said. “So I have a course in dance, and I need to spice it up a bit.”

“And you need me, why?”

“Well my dear dance partner and co-choreographer is a jerk. He refuses to pull some slack claiming schoolwork at NYADA is a lot more time consuming than my work load in NYC so I refuse to pull up his slack.”

“So you need a dance partner.” Sebastian concluded. “Don’t you have any friends from NYADA who could help?”

“I do.” Santana said. “But none of them are as skilled in musical choreography as my favorite twink.”

“And you know this... how?”

“Barry.”

“Okay, even if let’s say that I am skilled in this particular line of choreography. What makes you think I am qualified or even willing to dance.”

“Puh-lease.” Santana drawled. “You managed to get your clumsy brother into a passable Lipschitz. And the Warblers to graduate from the Warbler two step. Despite the Disney villain haircut, I will annoyingly admit that you have some skill.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“The satisfaction of helping an old friend out?”

“We were never really friends, Sha-Queer-A.”

“Please Sebastian.” Santana said. “It would be a great pass time. I don’t think you like spending the middle of the week just watching movies all day alone in your room. And I’m sure you miss dancing again..”

“I like having my free time.” Sebastian lied. “There is nothing you can do to make me.”

~()~

“But you love performing!” Barry said. It seemed that Santana had recruited Barry to help in her cause. “What has you so busy that you don’t want to help a friend.”

“First, we are not friends.” Sebastian said. “Sha-Queer-A and I are more rivals than friends. And getting into law school isn’t a walk in the park.”

“Please, you’re spending more time bored out of your mind on the couch than actually studying.” Barry pointed out. “Are you really going to pull this off because it’s Santana who’s asking.”

“Barry, I haven’t performed in NYADA level since I was ten. It’s been nearly a decade.”

“There’s no harm in trying.” Barry pointed out. “And it’s not like they’re watching you for the performance. It’s Santana they’re going to be eyeing for a score.”

“Couldn’t she do a solo performance. It’s not like she couldn’t pull of one herself.”

“I’m pretty sure the assignment was a couple’s dance.” Barry recalled. “She said something about a Walts or a Tango.”

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll think about it.”

It took an hour before Santana suddenly appeared at their apartment.

“Thank you Sebastian!” Santana said suddenly grabbing the older twin. “Come on we have a week to choreography and to perform…”

“I didn’t say yes!”

“But you didn’t say no!” Santana said. “Come on you know you want to. Let’s go! I borrowed the studio for practice.”

“Fine.” Sebastian relented. “Just let me change into some more workable clothes.”

“Have fun.” Barry said with his own smirk on his face.

“I’ll get you back for this.” Sebastian threatened.

“No you won’t.” Barry said from the doorway as Santana dragged Sebastian out the hallway. “You’ll end up enjoying yourself and throwing yourself into performing again. Go Have fun!”

He then shut the door and locking Sebastian out of the apartment. Forcing Sebastian to joining Santana into the Studio

~()~

26 y/o

            It was a little after four when Sebastian started to make his way into the McKinley Choir Room. It only reassured that moving into a private school was a good decision. For both him and for Barry. The kids that stuck around were pushing each other running around like children rather than teenagers and he was almost ran over twice.

            He managed to find his way into the choir room where he found Rachel Berry talking to the New Directions while Mr. Schuester was standing in the sideline watching with a smile on his face as she told her tales. The bell soon rings and the students started to pack up. After Mr. Schuester gives them some last minute notes, he makes himself known.

            “Well, well. Old Betty White returns to Lima, Ohio. Shocking.”

Rachel’s eyes widened as she turned to find Sebastian leaning on the doorframe.

“Sebastian?” she exclaimed and went to hug her cousin. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d be in Central City and what happened to you!”

Sebastian chuckled at her usual antics as he wrapped his arm around her. “I missed you too, Bitty Berry.”

“What the hell happened?” Rachel demanded noting the crutches. “Come sit. My God Sebastian I thought Barry was the clumsy one.”

“I’m fine.” Sebastian insisted as a more insistent Rachel pulled him into the Choir room on to a seat. “And I’ll have you know this is the first time I’ve broken anything after my dancing days.”

“Well that’s a given.” Rachel noted. “Mr. Schue! You remember Sebastian.”

“Pleasure to formally meet you Mr. Schuester.” Sebastian said with a nod. “I, uh, would like to formally apologize for my antics in the past towards you and your team. I was young and foolish and…”

“Apology Accepted. We all did some things we regret as teenagers, Sebastian.” Mr. Schuester said. “What we do afterwards to make up for it that really matters.”  

            A smile grew on Sebastian’s face. “Thank you.”

            “So what the hell happened to you.” Rachel demanded. “How in the world were you able to break your leg. And why are you back here! Don’t you have work? What about Hunter?And…”

            “Slow down, it’s a long story Rachel. Some of which is confidential.”

            “Can you at least tell me some of it?”

            “I…” Sebastian spotted a nervous boy in the room while a few other boys were gathered outside of the room. “May we help you?”

            “Richard, what’s the matter do you need anything?” Mr. Schuester asked. “Do you have problems with the Duly Noted’s setlist?”

“No sir, uh…” Richard said nervously rubbing his hands on the strap of his bag. His eyes went to Sebastian. “Uh, is he.. uh are you…”

“This is my friend Sebastian.” Rachel said introducing Sebastian. “Sebastian this is Richard one of the heads of Duly Noted.”

“Sebastian Smythe, Head Warbler of 2012-2014”

“Richard Simmons, Base Clef of the Duly Noted.” Richard said. “It’s an honor to meet you. The… We heard so many stories of the Warblers.”

“I hope we kept up to your standard.”

“Yes, of course!” Richard said. “We look up to the Warblers. They are our predecessors.”

“That’s good so what can we do for you, Richard?”

“Uh, I’m sorry but I seem to have interrupted something.” Richard said meekly. “But if it’s alright with you and Mr. Schue I would like to ask if you could meet with the Duly Noted. Some of us wanted to reconnect with our old roots and maybe even return A Cappella to show choir.”

“I don’t see the problem with that.” Rachel commented. “It would be nice to have some Warblers back on the team. Why didn’t you ask Blaine for help though?”

“Nothing against Mr. Anderson, Ms. Berry.” Richard reassured quickly. “But we want to have a different perspective on the matter. Who better than a Head Warbler. When Sky came by he, himself, said that he couldn’t give much advice since he didn’t finish his term.”

“See, Miss Berry.” Sebastian teased. “I’m an important asset.”

“Says the only Head Warbler to be replaced.”

“And to be reinstated the next term, my dear. That counts for something.”

“Fine.”

“When can we all meet?”

“Well, I want to introduce you to our Treble and if it’s alright with you, I would like to ask for some help or criticism on our set list? Tomorrow afternoon if it’s alright.”

“Sure, I’m free.”

“Great!” he exclaimed. “I’ll let you get back to your conversation. Thank you so much, Mr. Smythe! See you tomorrow.”

He dashed to the door where other boys were waiting for him and they went on their way.

“Well that was something.” Rachel commented. “Now back to you, Mister. Tell me everything.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI FRIENDS I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in a while I planned to update three weeks or so ago. However I went into a trip out of town to relearn my Chinese. It was a very fun trip. I almost didn’t want to come home. Huhu
> 
> :P Anyways. Hopefully I will be able to update soon I have another trip coming up so I hope I’ll be able to write more soon :P
> 
> Please Review :D
> 
>  
> 
>  


	23. Oh Brother

Chapter 23: Oh brother

Earth Two

Barry

            Barry knew they didn’t have time in Earth Two but he couldn’t help look around the West Allen Home. Pictures of his life with his parents and Iris on their wedding day. The day Barry graduated and gotten his masters to become a forensics scientist with his mom and dad on each side. A few pictures of Iris growing up with Joe.

While Barry stood in place of his doppelganger, he couldn’t help see how much better his double has it. Married to the girl that he loved, his parents are alive and free. But something seems to be missing. He looked into the telephone where only three names stood out to him and one is missing.

Sebastian.

Did that mean in this world he didn’t have a twin? Is that even possible

He knew that he needed to be discreet. So while Iris was sleeping he was snooping around for any sign of having a sibling for either him or Iris. A sign of either Wally or Sebastian in this world.

He found the cabinet where they stored old photo albums.

            There were some photos that he found. And he was correct.

            They still went to different schools. But Sebastian never went to Dalton. He stayed with Iris in their old school. But after a few hundred pictures, Sebastian suddenly disappeared from all vacation pictures. Even his wedding pictures didn’t have Sebastian in them.

            Barry decides to wait until he returns to the office before he jumps into conclusions. He does work in the CCPD he could pull records to find where he is now.

The next day he finally had some time alone in his office. And he pulled up Sebastian’s Records.

He couldn’t find Sebastian Smythe. But he did find Sebastian Allen.

And he was…in Prison?

“What?”

He was not in a high security prison. But it is still disturbing.

He needs to talk to his brother. Even if he’s his doppelganger. It’s still his brother.

~()~

He passed through security and not unlike when he talked to his dad there was a glass that separates the visitor and the prisoner.

Sebastian entered the other room and he seemed…different.

Earth 1’s Sebastian always walked with this swag in this step. He just radiates confidence. Earth 2’s Sebastian had an aura of danger. Like a wild firecracker that’s been lit.

His hair was long, his face pale but his eyes have lost that mischievous spark instead in place of it was this angry gleam.

When he noticed Barry a maniac smirk grew on his face. This was different than one that he often seen on his Sebastian. This one had a hint of hate instead of mischief.

“Well, well, well.” Sebastian said “What have we got here. The golden child finally decided to come visit. What an honor.”

“Sebastian?”

“That is my name.”

“What happened to you? What happened to us Bas?” Barry asked. “We used to be brothers.”

Sebastian looked at him incredulously he leaned closer to the glass looking at Barry with an angry look in his eyes.

“We were never brothers, Bear.” He reminded with a snarl. “He haven’t been brothers since you went to your fancy smancy school and decided that you didn’t want your dunce of a brother pulling you down.”

“What? I wouldn’t do that, mom and dad…”

“Please, don’t even mention those bigots. As soon as their prodigy was shooting off the charts they didn’t give a damn to anyone else.”

“I’m sure they didn’t…”

“Of course. It doesn’t really matter they have their perfect son who has married to the best daughter in law. Congratulations by the way, I would’ve loved to go but of course it RSVP. For Real family only.”

Barry didn’t know how to respond. He always knew that Sebastian was harsh with words but he never knew him to be bitter, vindictive even.

“So, what do you want?” Sebastian demanded. “You obviously didn’t come here for small talk.”

“I just wanted to see how you’re doing.”

“Well a fifteen-year sentence over a crime worth three to five years is doing great.” Sebastian said sarcastically. “but of course, false murder charges need to be accounted for. And of course, we couldn’t have the toxic lookalike of a valued member of the CCPD to be out in public, so why not add a few more years. Or better yet why not push with death penalty.”

 “Sebastian…”

“I think we’re done here.” Sebastian said looking at the time and getting on his feet.

“Goodbye, Barry.” Sebastian said his tone different almost like he was about to cry. “Have a nice life.”

He slammed the phone back on the port and a guard came towards them. Barry looked helplessly as his brother was guided back to his cell.

~()~

Barry managed to get a few minutes with his doppelganger for a few minutes alone while Iris and Harry were figuring out their plan for their hideout.

“I need to ask you something.” Barry asked his doppelganger. “What happened to Sebastian.”

“We don’t really get along.” He said. “I don’t know what he’s doing…”

“I know he’s in prison, Barry.” Barr said. “I just want to know…what happened to him. How did he go from our brother to…that?”

“We started to lose touch when I went off to high school in ECAS.” He explained. “from what I understand, he started to go into a bad crowd. From theater, he got into alcohol, then drugs and the net thing I knew he was part of some sort of drug trafficers. We didn’t really know he was doing or even trafficking until they got caught for murder.”

“Murder?”

“We found a seventeen-year-old drug addict dead and in debt to the same drug trafficking team that Sebastian was doing business with. When we arrested the gang, Sebastian was with them. He was arrested for drug possession, drug trafficking, and accessory murder.”

“He was involved?”

“I don’t know.” Barry 2 said. “I wasn’t the forensic scientist at the time. I would do more, but he did this to himself. He got himself into this mess, and he has to pay the price for it.”

“What did mom and dad say?”

“They were surprised.” Barry 2 said. “But outside of that they didn’t do anything for him either way. Sebastian hasn’t lived with them since…”

“Since what.”

Barry 2 hesitated.

“What is it?”

“He was disowned.” Barry 2 said. “He, uhm, came out to our parents when he was sixteen. They didn’t take it well.”

“So he’s been alone all this time.” Barry said sadly. After meeting Sebastian he couldn’t understand why he was so bitter, but hearing some of what he experienced. He understood.

“Why are you so curious about Sebastian?” Barry 2 asked. “How’s Sebastian in your Earth?”

Barry explained what happened to his mom in his earth and how Sebastian here was so different from Sebastian 2.

“I love Sebastian.” Barry said. “We didn’t grow up together like you and your Sebastian did. I don’t know what I’d be without him. He’s what makes me the Flash.”

“My Sebastian hates me.” Barry 2 said. “After losing him to prison, I lost hope on ever having my brother back.”

“He still loves you.” Barry said. “Even incarcerated, I think he wants to keep his brother. Because I know mine would. Even from different worlds, he’s still Sebastian.”

“Yeah he is.”

Iris and Harry appeared from the other room.

“Hey baby.” Iris said wrapping his arm around Barry two “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Barry two said. He offered his hand to Barry. “It was nice meeting you Flash, and good luck.”

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay friends so I managed to get this fast :D
> 
> I’ll be leaving in a few days so hopefully I’ll be able to update by August. I just realized that I have yet to make a Barry chapter other than the first one. So I had to make one of Earth two. Since most of Barry’s POV is pretty much the Flash Series so I haven’t really written much in Barry’s POV. So I had to make a poster on this particular episode so I thought…well what happened to Sebastian in Earth 2 :D just for reference, I haven’t really watched Season3 but… Sebastian in Earth two would look like Future Barry like the world has given up on him kind of look :P
> 
> Please keep the reviews coming I would love to see what you want to in this story. :D


	24. Long Live Bohemia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Lyrics or Characters :)

****New York City

Age 19

Santana dragged Sebastian to a studio at NYADA. Sebastian had never found a dance studio so busy.

“So this is NYADA.” Sebastian said. “Wasn’t like anything I imagined.”

“What did you imagine?”

“The way Rachel described it you’d thing people would be more interactive.”

Kurt, who was also rehearsing spotted them first and stepped forward to greet them.

“Well if it isn’t the Criminal Chipmunk.”

“Old Betty White.” Sebastian said with a smile. “I didn’t see you there.”

Kurt laughed. “How long did it take her to convince you to help?”

“Not long since she played dirty and called Barry.”

“Well anyone is better than…”

“Well, well, well. Look who decided to come back.” A tall olived skinned man said coming close to the trio. “And you brought a little fledgling. That’s adorable. You know you need me. Why don’t you just stop this and we’ll work this together.”

“ And by that you mean you’ll use this hot and sexy Latina to scam your way to a good grade.” Santana said. “Yeah, Thanks but hell no.”

“Please, you don’t know the first thing about broadway. And you think this long twinky ass has half the talent I have?”

“Wow, your ego just exploded into my face.” Sebastian commented. “You think that just getting accepted into an academy of Dramatic Arts you are already the best of the best? Well I know a bitch that your mannequin couldn’t even dream to handle.”

“And you can?” he said. “The Life of an artist is a Bohemian life. You don’t even know the first thing about it.”

“You wanna bet?”

Sebastian gave him a smirk and opened his arms welcomingly.

_Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes_

Some of the other people who were in the studio started to get involved. Two guys stood behind them singing.

_Dies irae - dies illa, Kyrie eleison  
Yitgadal v'yitkadash_

Sebastian smirked at him and sang.   
_Here she lies, no one knew her worth_  
The late great daughter of Mother Earth  
On these nights when we  
Celebrate the birth  
In that little town of Bethlehem  
We raise our glass - you bet your ass to -  
La vie Bohème

Sebastian clapped and stomped his feet to the beat and some of the other students were following his lead.

  
_La vie Bohème_  
La vie Bohème  
La vie Bohème  
La vie Bohème

As the students continued to chant Sebastian dove for the kill.

  
_To days of inspiration_  
Playing hookey, making  
Something out of nothing  
The need to express-  
To communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane, going mad  
To loving tension, no pension  
To more than one dimension,  
To starving for attention,  
Hating convention, hating pretension  
Not to mention of course,  
Hating dear old Mom and Dad  
To riding your bike,  
Midday past the three-piece suits  
To fruits - to no absolutes-  
To Absolut - to choice-  
To the Village Voice-  
To any passing fad  
To being an us for once ... instead of a them!

  
_La vie Bohème!  
La vie Bohème_

Santana’s partner coughed. Heavily embarrassed and angry but Santana stood in front of him with Kurt blocking his path

 _To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries_  
To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
To leather, to dildos, to curry Vindaloo  
To Huevos Rancheros, and Maya Angelou  
  


Sebastian came in and took Sebastian from Kurt with a twirl.

 __  
Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion,  
Creation, Vacation  
  
Mucho masturbation  
  
Compassion, to fashion, to passion  
When it's new  
  
To Sontag  
  
To Sondheim  
  
To anything taboo  
  
Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage  
  
Lenny Bruce  
  
Langston Hughes  
  
To the stage!  
  
To Uta  
  
To Buddha  
  
Pablo Neruda, too  
  
Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow  
To blow off Auntie Em  
  
La Vie Boheme

 __  
Sisters?  
  
We're close  
  
Brothers!  
  
Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens,  
Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,  
Pee Wee Herman  
German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein  
Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa  
Carmina Burana  
  
To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy  
Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, 8BC  
To no shame, never playing the fame game  
  
To marijuana  
  
To sodomy  
It's between God and me  
To S  & M  
  
La Vie Boheme!

Santana’s partner started to walk out much to the joy of the rest of the studio performers. What they failed to realize was this woman spectacled woman watching quietly as they continued to dance their hearts out.

_To Dance_

Santana danced his way through their make shift stage as she sang.  
  
_No way to make a living, masochism,_  
Pain, perfection,  
Muscle spasms, chiropractors,   
Short careers, eating disorders!  
  
_To film!_  
  


Sebastian climbed after Santana dancing and feeling more alive than he felt since he left Dalton. 

 __  
Adventure, tedium, no family  
Boring locations,  
Dark rooms, perfect faces, egos,  
Money, Hollywood, and sleaze!  
  
_Music_!  
  


Kurt joined the madness on the stage.

  
_Food of Love, emotion, mathematics,_  
Isolation,  
Rhythm, power, feeling, harmony,  
And heavy competition!  
  
_To faggots, lezzies, dykes_  
Crossdressers, too!  
  
To me!  
  
To me!  
  
To me!  
  
To you, and you, and you, you, and you!  
To people living with, living with,  
living with  
Not dying from disease!  
  
Let he among us without sin  
Be the first to condemn!  
  
La Vie Boheme!  
La Vie Boheme!  
La Vie Boheme!  
  
To anyone out of the mainstream,  
Is anyone in the mainstream?  
To anyone alive with a sex drive!  
Tear down the wall! Aren't we all?  
The opposite of war isn't PEACE!  
It's CREATION!  
  
WHOO!  
  
La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme  
  
Viva La Vie Boheme

The students of NYADA cheered and started to talk to Santana and Sebastian curious about the newcomers.

“We may need to find a different rehearsal spot.” Sebastian said to Santana as they left NYADA realizing that they barely did anything.”

“Agreed”

~()~

A few days later, Sebastian made his way to the small dance studio he and Santana greed to meet at. It wasn’t as fancy as any of the studios that he had gone to as a kid or when he went to Dalton. But it had hard wood floors and a wall mirror so you have everything you need.

Santana arrived at the studio before Sebastian does. There were about three other people in the studio rehearsing.

Santana was already stretching in her work out clothes.

“About time Twink.”

“Well some of us do live in the other side of town.” Sebastian said setting his bag down where Santana had left her own stuff. “So have you decided on which song we’re performing?”

“The only musicals I know very well are West Side Story and Grease. And I really couldn’t find a good song to perform that wouldn’t defuse this sassy bitch.”

“Well, as amazing those musicals are, you don’t really scream like Sally or Maria.” Sebastian commented. “Especially, if you want a dance duet. I see you more as Mimi, or Maureen. Maybe even Galinda.”

Santana had a look of confusion. “Don’t you mean Glinda?”

“No, I mean Galinda.” Sebastian said with a smirk. “Spoiled entitled socialite.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Sebastian just waved off the underlining insult. “What do you know about Rent?”

“Seasons of Love?”

“The musical itself. I could see you as Mimi, maybe even Joanne.” Sebastian said contemplating. “What do you think?”

“Well Barry and Rachel seems to be confident with your talent.” Santana said. “And that is a big praise coming from Broadway Berry. So I hate to say this I am trusting you with this.”

“Well then. Let’s get started Joanne.”

~()~

After a few days of rehearsal, Sebastian and Santana had a really good system going on for them.

The music stopped and they held each other close in tango. Sebastian couldn’t help get mesmerized in her dark brown eyes. Her black hair was tied back and she was sweating as much as he was. His heart started beating through his chest.

Oh gosh he was so confused.

They were both breathing heavily and Santana leaned forward. Their lips met it was soft and sweet.

When they both separated, they both felt a connection. But both feeling more confused than ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp….
> 
> Hehe sorry for the super late update. I spend the whole summer away from home and well away from a laptop. And I got stuck on which song I could get Santana and Sebastian to dance to and I only know about 5 different musicals….well im still researching lets leave it at that. Hehehe Its shorter than I wanted to be honest but I really havent written anything in a while so if I have to start somewhere. 
> 
> I was actually thinking of a spin off from the last chapter. what happened to Sebastian at Earth two and how did he become like that. heehe tell me what you think if i should do it?
> 
> Hope you liked it please leave me a review :D


	25. Chapter 25

19 years old

New York City

Santana nervously paced the hallway of Sebastian’s apartment. She managed to pluck up the courage and knocked on the door. Sebastian opened the door.

“Santana.”

“We need to talk.” She said barging into the apartment. Barry had a sandwich in hand still wearing pajama bottoms. “You out!”

“Santana?”

“You heard me.”

Barry glanced at both Santana, who had a determined look on her face, and Sebastian, who looked troubled. “Uh, I’ll just go…buy some uhh pie? Yeah Pie.”

He was about to leave the apartment then looked at his attire.

“Uh Yeah, give me a minute I’ll be out of your hair.”

Barry quickly changed and was out the door within five minutes which was a new record for the Forensics Major.

“We need to talk.” Santana said making herself comfortable on one end of the

“You mentioned.” Sebastian said taking a seat on the other side of the sofa.

“About the other day…” Santana said “I…”

“Santana…” Sebastian started. “I don’t know what happened. It just…”

“Happened.” Santana finished. “I don’t know why but I thought I felt a …”

“Spark.” Sebastian said. “I never had a doubt that I was gay. But after the other day, I’m not so sure.”

 “It’s been a bit different since Brittany and I broke up.” Santana said. “When we started to hang… No one understands me better than you do.”

“I never really had a real boyfriend. Or a girlfriend for that matter.” Sebastian said. “The closest thing I thought I had to a relationship tried to kill me. I don’t want to be some sort of rebound.”

“Brittany and I are over.” Santana said. “Or at least we were. I let her go. She’s on her way to some bigshot school when she got discovered as a math genius.”

“So, what now.”

Santana scooted closer to Sebastian and took on of his hands in hers. “Now we decide. We can always act like it never happened. Or we could give this a shot.”

~()~

The day before they performed Santana and Sebastian were having one last rehearsal.

Santana was tense as they went through the steps one last time.

“Calm down Santana.” Sebastian said. “You’re too tense. We’ve been at this for weeks. You know this by heart by now. The more you worry the more you’ll forget.”

 “I haven’t felt this nervous since I first auditioned for the Cheerios.” Santana said as Sebastian stopped the song. “And the people in NYADA is just as bad as Sue Sylvester will ever be….“

“Hey, hey, hey.” Sebastian said grabbing her shoulders. “You’ve got this. No one’s got anything on Auntie Tana remember? We’ve rehearsed this hundreds of times. You know the steps by heart by now. And you have me. No one else has a self-acclaimed musical expert as a partner.”

Santana laughed at Sebastian’s attempt to cheer her up.

“You’ve got this.” Sebastian reassured. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Santana said with a smile.

“Now.” Sebastian said. “One last run before we call it a night. You need your beauty sleep if you’re going to win tomorrow.”

“It’s not a competition.” Santana said teasingly “You don’t need to act like a slave driver.”

“You have much to learn, Joanne.” Sebastian said with a smirk. “How do you think I managed to get the Warblers to evolve from the Warbler two step. Everything is a competition.”

“Well then, Mark.” Santana said “We have work to do.”

~()~

 A pair of students just finished their performance their professor pokerfaced as they finished their performance. The other students clapped politely as the professor called for the next performers.

“Next, Santana Lopez.”

Santana put a mic with a mic stand on stage. The professor rang a bell that signal them to start. Sebastian enters the stage with a messenger bag where Santana was playing with the mic. The spectacled woman returned to watch the performance.

“Hi, Maureen called me to help fix the equipment.”

“Mark?”

“Joanne?”

Sebastian sighed dropping the bag. “Maureen said she’d be here.”

“Don’t hold your breath.”

“Can I help anyway?”

“I hired an Engeneer.”

“Great!” Sebastian said picking up the messenger bag and tried to leave “Well then, nice to have...”

“Wait.” Santana called as Sebastian started to leave the stage “He’s 3 hours late.”

The familiar music started to play as Santana sang _“The samples won’t delay but the cable-“  
_ Sebastian sang a response. _“There’s another way. Say something, anything”_

Santana gave a bored expression into the mic

 _“_[Test 1,2,3](https://genius.com/Tracie-thoms-tango-maureen-lyrics#note-11292784)”  
“[Anything but that](https://genius.com/Tracie-thoms-tango-maureen-lyrics#note-11292784)”  
“[This is weird](https://genius.com/Tracie-thoms-tango-maureen-lyrics#note-7881834)”

_“It’s weird.”_

_“Very Weird”_

_“Freaking Weird”_  


Santana walked away from the micstand and continued to sing in frustration.  
_“I’m so mad that I don’t know what to do_  
Fighting with microphones  
Freezing down to my bones  
And to top it all off I’m with you”  
  
Sebastian walked towards Santana deep into his character.

 _“Feel like going insane_  
Got a fire in your brain  
And you’re thinking of drinking gasoline”  
  
As a matter of fact  
  
Honey, I know this act  
It’s called the Tango: Maureen  
  
The Tango: Maureen  
It’s a dark, dizzy, merry go round  
As she keeps you dangling (you’re wrong)  
Your heart she is mangling (it’s different with me)  
And you toss and you turn cause her cold eyes can burn  
Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound  
  
I think I know what you mean  
  
The Tango: Maureen  
  
Has she ever pouted her lips and called you “Pookie?”  
  
Never  
  
Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?  
  
This is spooky  
  
Did you swoon when she walked through the door?  
  
Every time, so be....cautious  
  
Did she moon over other boys?  
  
More than moon  
  
I’m getting nauseous

 

Santana and Sebastian grasped each other’s hand then pulled each other in an embrace-like dance position.

 

They went through an elaborate set of steps. Sebastian then dipped Santana where she kicked her legs high before landing back on her feet like a professional. After Sebastian spun Santana, they started to sing again. Performing like actual actors of the play.

 

 _She cheated  
  
She cheated  
  
Maureen cheated  
  
Freaking cheated  
  
I’m defeated, I should give up right now  
  
Gotta look on the bright side with all of your might  
  
I’d fall for her still anyhow_  
  
Both their voices blended as they sang.  
_When you’re dancing her dance  
You don’t stand a chance  
Her grip of romance makes you fall_  
  
Sebastian sang as Santana made a dip her leg extended behind her before coming back up to position.  
_So you think might as well_  
  
_Dance a tango to hell_  
  
At least I’ll have tangoed at all  
  


The pair stepped it up a knotch. With quicker steps as they sang with the music not missing a beat.   
_The Tango: Maureen_  
Gotta dance ‘til your diva is through  
You pretend to believe her  
Cause in the end you can’t leave her  
But the end it will come  
Still you have to play dumb  
[‘Til your glum and you bum and turn blue](https://genius.com/Tracie-thoms-tango-maureen-lyrics#note-11858793)  


They slowed down as the song did.  
_Why do we love when she’s mean  
  
And she can be so obscene_  
  
_My Maureen_  
  
The Tango: Maureen

Santana’s Classmates clapped enthusiastically as Santana and Sebastian left the stage to make way for the next performer.

“That was great!” Santana exclaimed as she jumped on Sebastian who spun her around with a smile of his own.

“Of course. What else would they expect from this duo.”

Santana laughed and Sebastian leaned in for a kiss.

“What was that for?” Santana said as they broke up from the kiss.

“That was me saying that I would like to give it a try.” Sebastian said. “If I’m going to date a girl. It might as well be the only girl who can keep up with my brand of quick wit and inevitable snark.”

Santana laughed as she held his hand in hers.

~()~

“Wait, so let me get this straight.” Barry said then thought for a moment. “Pun not intended. So you, Sebastian Allen; who at the age of thirteen announced, came out or, whatever you want to call it, , decided to help Santana choreograph her dance project ended up kissing her. Which lead to her kicking me out of our own apartment, which I am not over with by the way. Then ended up with you both dating?”

“Pretty much.”

“What is with all these musicals.” Barry said. “They always end up with girls chasing you or in this case encapturing you into their claws.”

Sebastian just shrugged with a smirk. “I’m just good that way.”

“Whatever.” Barry said rolling his eyes. “Anyways, you have mail.”

“Mail, who would be sending me mail?” Sebastian said. “You sure it isn’t just the bill?”

“Yeah because the bill is addressed to your foster parents, this one is addressed to you.” Barry said and gave a joking smirk. “Who knows it might be from Hogwarts.”

“Where’d you put it.”

“On the Coffee Table.” Barry said. “I’m in the mood for Chinese for Lunch. Take out?”

“Sure.” Sebastian said opening mysterious letter. “What?”

“Bas, what do you want?”

“Uh, anything’s fine.” Sebastian said. “I need to call Rachel.”

“Who’s it from?”

“NYADA”

~()~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!!! Hahah my first cliffhanger in a while.
> 
> Just for reference the song tha tSebastian and Santana did is called “The Tango Maureen” from Rent. I fell in love with Rent recently. And I’ve been sitting on this particular plotline for a while only now did I find a song that fits. There are people that asked on why is this going on. Well let’s just says it proves on why Sebastian and Santana have a good relationship.
> 
> So this is pre Hunter if it’s not obvious :D
> 
> Please Review :D


	26. Take me Or Leave Me.

Chapter 26: Take me or Leave me.

19 years old

New York City.

 

“What is this?” Sebastian said bringing the letter from NYADA to the loft where Rachel and the others lives. The NYADA crew were watching Sebastian freak. “Who the hell is Carmen Tibideaux?”

“She’s from NYADA.” Rachel said. “She’s the Dean of Vocal Performance and Song Interpretation.”

“Okay, then what does hat have to do with me?” Sebastian demanded. “Is this a joke?”

“Come on, Sebastian.” Blaine said. “It’s not that bad. What does the letter say?”

Kurt opened the letter and read “ _Dear Mr. Smythe, We, the faculty of the New York Academy of Performing Arts, request your presence at the NYADA Auditorium.._.”

“Just saying this sounds a lot more like an order than a request.” Sebastian noted. “It’s got a date and time, and some bull that I have to go and under no circumstances should I miss this like it’s some once in a life time opportunity.”

“It could be.” Blaine pointed out “Madam Tibideaux isn’t the kind of person who’d send a personal invitation. It’s even signed by her personally. That’s like only one step below getting the Winter Showcase Invitation. This is a big thing, Sebastian.”

“So I should just go?” Sebastian asked. “This could be some sick joke that Santana’s partner put up for being stood up and out performed by an even more amazing stud who just so happens to be studying law instead of a performance arts program.”

“Nice to know even with all this going on your ego is still intact.” Kurt commented. “Who knows this may be your one-way ticket back to performing.”

“And why would I take this one-way ticket. I already have college to think of.”

“Oh please, Your breezing through Pre-Law.” Blaine said.

“Ain’t that the truth.” Santana said causing them to look at the door. “What’s this little meeting about?”

“Sebastian got an invitation from NYADA.” Rachel said. “And he’s thinking of blowing it.”

“Why did you get an invite from NYADA?” Santana asked.

“The hell do I know?” Sebastian said. “How do I know this isn’t some elaborate plan that your stupid wanna-be partner did to humiliate me after I out performed him. A Pre-Law Student doesn’t need a rap sheet and you know better than I do that I’d end up fighting him.”

“Calm down. It could be nothing.” Santana said wrapping her arms around Sebastian. “Come on, I am hungry and I need some alone time with my boyfriend for a while.”

“Cuz you miss me too much.” Sebastian said with a smile.

“Yes, I did.” Santana said giving him a kiss.

“Whoa. When did that happen?” Kurt asked

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’ll tell you about it later.” Santana said. “Me and my boyfriend are going to have an impromptu date.”

“Well, her wish _is_ my command.” Sebastian said with a smile as Santana dragged him out of the apartment.

~()~

One week Later, Sebastian found himself in the NYADA Campus on his way to one of the NYADA Auditorium. He opened the door that lead him backstage where a bunch of kids were assembled.

“May we help you?” A black-haired girl asked.

“I was asked to come.” Sebastian said. He pulled out a letter from his pocket and showed it to the girl.

She opened the letter. When she finally finished the letter, she looked at him with suspicion.

“Come with me.” She said “Everyone better be ready when I get back.”

The girl lead Sebastian through the hallways of NYADA they stopped outside of an office with a placard embedded on the door. _Dean Carmen Tibideaux._

She knocked on the door

“Come in.”

“Madam, we have a problem.” She said grasping Sebastian’s arm and dragging him in as well. “This wanna-be forged a letter and showed up in our auditorium demanding a part.”

“I am as much as a wanna-be as you are Barbra Streisand, and if I have no business here I would be on my way.”

“Just look at this.” She said showing the letter to Madam Tibideaux.

“Yes, Mr. Smythe. Such promising talent. I do hope you consider joining our production.”

“What?” both the girl and Sebastian demanded simultaneously.

“I never agreed to join a production and why am I here?”

“I do keep an eye on some promising talent. And I watch some of our side courses to spot some misplaced talent. And I saw your performance in our dance studio.”

“That was nothing.” Sebastian said. “That was just a favor for a friend.”

“Mr. Smythe, here in NYADA look for talent. And you have it. I wouldn’t want it to go to waste.” She handed the letter back to Sebastian. “You will join our Winter Production. I believe you have rehearsal to get to.”

~()~

“What the hell, Smythe.” The black-haired girl, Maeve, exclaimed. “You’re off key, uncoordinated and you’re never at rehearsal. Get your act together or we’ll never…”

“Never what?” Sebastian demanded standing up right at her toes. After weeks of torment from this girl, he has had enough. He isn’t as quick-tempered as he was when he was younger, but his patience can only last so long. “Never get this done? You’re quick to decide all my flaws when you fail to see your own.  You can’t spot talent even as it dances naked in front of you. You placed anyone with a smidge of talent into extras and crew while placing your own lackeys who don’t even have enough talent to perform on the streets on the main roles.”

The rest of the case and crew were watching them argue. Maeve looked at all the others nervously but glared at Sebastian angrily.

“Just look here…”

“Oh, and I haven’t even begun to talk about you.” Sebastian said with a familiar malicious smirk. “I don’t even know how you were elected to lead this production. You have terrible choreography. You can’t hold a single note to save your life. I question how you were even able to get into a school of this high standard…”

“I’ll have you know I come from a family…”

“Oh, so that’s what it is.” Sebastian said realizing the situation. “Nepotism at its finest. Did dear old Mommy or Daddy get you a spot in NYADA. Aww, you couldn’t even find a way to a higher education without their help.”

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“I don’t.” Sebastian said. “But I can read you like a book. You probably had a hard time back in high school. The bottom of the food chain even. Failing through school…”

“Stop it.”

“Barely graduating.”

“Shut up.”

“But you managed to scrape through.”

“Quit it.”

“and after that you swore you would never be that person again. Creating a façade. A persona. This bitchy, entitled girl who thinks she knows everything and everyone. But the truth is you don’t know anything and you’ve been faking it. Until today.”

“Get out.”

Everyone gasped as she glared at Sebastian both of them ignoring everyone around them.

“No.” Sebastian stood his ground. “I’m not quitting. Not when I know you will only mess this up. You need me.”

“You think you can do a better job?”

“I don’t only think. I know I can do a better job.”

 “You’re not a performer.” She said. “You’re only a theater wannabe.”

“Oh you know nothing about me.” Sebastian said.

“Really?” she asked. “I’ve heard of you. Sebastian Smythe. Honor student in Dalton Academy. Head Warbler of 2012-2014. The Warblers didn’t win a single competition under you term. What makes you more qualified.”

“Unlike you, I actually performed since I was nine years old. I performed in multiple productions. I choreographed a team of unqualified and unexperienced science majors and lead them to a win against an actual arts school production.”

“And you think some mediocre direction would make you more qualified. You don’t know the first thing about theater. You don’t have the dedication, the stomach.”

“I know more than you ever will.”

“Prove it.”

“I don’t have to.” Sebastian said with a smirk. He looked to the band. “Because you’re about to be out performed.”

They started to play some of the other people dispersed knowing this will be entertaining.

Sebastian stepped in front of him as he started to sing.

 _You can't stop an avalanche_  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons girl,  
But you know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
But I just cannot stand still

A few of her lackeys started to attempt to drag her away. But they were as angry as she was but only she had a stubborn look on her face. The rest of the cast and crew who didn’t know what the hell was going on started to show up and watch. __  
  
Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost till I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat

 __  
Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why  
If you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!

Maeve started turning red with anger. The rest of the cast and crew started to dance blocking her path as she tried to get away. One of the girls, Kim, who have had enough of her bullying ways started to get into her face as well.

 __  
You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea  
You can try to stop the hands of time  
But you know it just can't be  
And if they try to stop us,  
I'll call the N Double A C P  
  
Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat  
  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you can't stop the beat!  
  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!

 

“Well, I can see where I am not needed.” Maeve said with a glare. “Good luck performing without Mimi.”

She and her friends stormed out of the auditorium and the cast and crew cheered for her departure.

“Good Riddance.” Sebastian said.

“She’s right though.” Kim said. “Who’s going to direct? And She was the only one that could play the part. And she’s the only one who looks remotely Latina.”

The cast and crew were starting to argue amongst each other.

“Hey, Hey, Hey!” Sebastian exclaimed “I know someone who could play Mimi. As for direction, if you all allow me, I will be honored to direct this team into the best play NYADA has done for the Winter Production.”

“Well, anyone will be better than Maeve.” A boy from behind said. “But are you sure you are qualified. I don’t doubt you, Madam Tibideaux has confidence in your skill enough to invite an outsider. But are you willing to dedicate your time. To you this may be an extracurricular. But to us this is our life, our future.”

“I may not have chosen Theater as my program for college.” Sebastian said. “But I know the dedication and the work needed behind it. I am willing to take some of my time for you. The question is, are you?”

~()~

 Sebastian couldn’t help the smile off his face when they finally finished the last song. The crowd cheered as the cast started the curtain call.

Names were being called one by one.

“ _Sebastian Smythe as Mark Cohen.”_

Sebastian took a step forward and both the cast and the crowd started to cheer. He bowed and went to the side.

“ _Santana Lopez as Mimi Marquez.”_

Santana made her great entrance and took a bow. She stood beside Sebastian gave him a smile and held his hand. They started calling the names of all the crew who had helped make the production possible.

Santana squeezed Sebastian’s hand. “Congratulations, Bas.”

“What for?”

“You managed to single handedly out do any production that the bitch could ever do.” Santana said. “And quite possibly make the best audition in NYADA history.”

“This wasn’t an audition.”

“We’ll see.”

Sebastian was about to ask when Kim motioned for Sebastian to listen.

“ _And finally, the person that made this Winter Production Possible. Let’s give a hand to our Theatrical Producer Director and Co-Choreographer. Sebastian Smythe.”_

Sebastian froze but Santana pushed him towards Center Stage. The crowd cheered enthusiastically. He shook it off and took a bow center stage. He motioned for the whole cast and crew for the final bow.

~()~

Sebastian started to feel a sense of normalcy after the musical. He hasn’t felt so alive in so long. It was a nice. But he felt better getting back to studying again. He just got home from school.

He took a stop at their mail slot and grabbed all their mail. Both he and Barry have recently discovered online shopping and tends to buy the most absurd things online.

He looked through the packages. Barry, Barry, Barry, Sebastian…NYADA?

_Dear Mr. Smythe,_

_We would like to invite you to join us in the New York Academy of Performing Arts this Spring Semester_

_We would like to discuss more this Saturday, November 22 nd, at the convention room at Deans office of the Directing Arts department._

_Sincerely,_

_Carmen Tibideaux._

 

 

**Song: You Can’t Stop the Beat**

**Author's Note:**

> Oookay, so this basically is a small sniplet of what could be inserted to Episode 19 The every man episode.  
> I was bored. :P  
> Okay Next Chapter would be about Barry and Sebastian’s childhood  
> Please Review :D


End file.
